Sangue Negro
by Lell Ly
Summary: Ele a quis desde o 1º momento que a viu e faria de tudo para tê-la, mesmo que ela estivesse lá para matá-lo e quem estivesse em seu caminho. Mas Tom Riddle achou que valia a pena correr esse risco. COMPLETA!
1. Prólogo O Sacrificio do Rei

Nota Importante: Os personagens não me pertencem.

Essa FIC foi feita para divertimento dos fãs em geral.

Não segue originalmente o livro, tudo está propenso a mudar

.

.

**SANGUE NEGRO**

**O sacrifício do Rei**

.

.

**Prólogo**

Hermione Granger suspirou antes de entrar na sala de Dumbledore. O velho diretor sorriu ao vê-la, ele parecia cansado e inexplicavelmente mais velho como pode observar, ele acenou para que ela pudesse se sentar.

— Chá, senhorita Granger? — perguntou e antes que ela pudesse responder ele conjurou duas xícaras fumegantes.

Hermione agradeceu e o encarou curiosamente.

— Sabe, das bruxas da sua idade você é a mais inteligente. — declarou e ela sorriu, sempre ouvia isso. — Por isso pedi para que viesse até aqui.

— Por qual razão?

— Creio que já ouviu falar sobre viagens no tempo.

— Sim, li varias teorias, de como elas mudam a linha do tempo, de como pode deixar o futuro incerto caso mude algo no passado.

— Sim, tem razão, dependendo do que foi feito no passado é capaz de fazer com que a raça humana se perca definitivamente. Já ouviu falar de Edward Noward?

— O escritor trouxa? Ele foi famoso, mas desapareceu de forma misteriosa.

— Esse mesmo. Ele acreditava em eventos que aparentam ter causado um paradoxo cria na realidade uma nova linha do tempo. Se o viajante abandona um universo para entrar em outro, o universo original perde massa. Por isso, o mecanismo de viagem no tempo envolve provavelmente uma troca de massas entre universos.

— Em outras palavras, se uma viagem no tempo ocorre, a pessoa jamais voltará para o passado ou futuro. — afirmou estranhando a conversa. — E aonde quer chegar com isso?

Dumbledore se ajeitou na cadeira visivelmente incomodado o que deixou Hermione ainda mais curiosa.

— Noward não era trouxa, era um bruxo, filhos de pais trouxas, mas ainda sim era excepcional com magia, foi ele quem criou o vira-tempo.

— Isso é incrível, embora funcione num prazo de 24 horas e tem algumas regras rígidas para usá-lo. Mas mesmo assim é um objeto excelente, me ajudou muito no terceiro ano.

— Sim, é um objeto incrível, mas ele não parou por ai, antes do seu desaparecimento ele criou outro vira-tempo, muito mais poderoso. — afirmou e logo se levantou deixando Hermione sozinha tentando entender o que o professor estava tentando dizer com tudo aquilo.

— Aqui esta. — disse entregando uma caixa para ela. — Quero que guarde com você.

Hermione abriu e viu um livro grosso, feito a mão e cheio de cálculos matemáticos, do lado se encontrava um objeto parecido com o vira-tempo, só que um pouco maior e com duas ampulhetas.

— Presumo que esse objeto possa funcionar mais do que vinte quatro horas.

— Sim. — concordou. — Ele pode atravessar décadas ou talvez séculos. — afirmou. — Noward não desapareceu, pelo que entendemos e que ele foi para alguma dimensão, algo deu errado e sua existência se perdeu para sempre.

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Hermione.

— Mas eu não compreendo...

— Senhorita Granger, como já afirmei, você é muito inteligente, sei que vai manter esse segredo bem guardado e a salvo de pessoas má intencionadas, também pode procurar uma forma de voltar ao passado.

— E porque faria isso? Se o fizer não existirei neste presente, talvez tudo o que vivemos hoje possa mudar. — afirmou.

Dumbledore soltou um longo suspiro e a encarou com os olhos inquisidores.

— É sobre isso que estou tentando falar, mudar essa realidade. Às vezes temos que cortar o mal pela raiz. Sabe como as pessoas ficam fortalecidas em guerra? — Ele não esperou que ela respondesse — A devoção ao rei, a vontade de protegê-lo, por isso os peões são sacrificados. Mas quando o rei morre, sabe o que acontece?

— As pessoas não têm a causa pelo qual lutar? — respondeu incerta.

— Exatamente, mas às vezes para o sucesso da guerra, os peões tomam a liderança após o sacrifício do rei. Eu não estarei aqui para orientá-los senhorita Granger, você, Harry e Rony terão que andar com seus próprios passos e por isso algumas decisões será baseada nas emoções, mas quando isso acontecer você estará preparada.

Hermione ficou sem entender o significado oculto daquelas palavras, era simplesmente enigmática.

— Esta dispensada senhorita Granger, um dia tudo fará sentido — afirmou.

Rony e Harry a esperava no salão da grifinória curiosos.

— O que Dumbledore queria com você? — indagaram curiosos.

— Nada de mais, queria a minha ajuda para desvendar alguns pergaminhos que possa ser útil no futuro. — mentiu, mesmo sabendo que eles continuariam desconfiados.

Assim que foi para o seu quarto, tratou de esconder o vira-tempo e o livro em um lugar onde ninguém poderia achar. Hermione suspirou, esperava que o diretor estivesse errado, que nunca viesse a utilizar aquilo na sua vida.

.

.

Na semana seguinte Alvo Dumbledore foi morto na torre de astronomia pelo professor Severo Snape.

Dois meses depois a sede da ordem foi atacada, membros importantes foram mortos.

Quatro meses depois, os pais de Hermione foram mortos em um trágico acidente de carro o que a abalou muito.

Ela e Ronny foram capturados e feitos prisioneiros pelos comensais da morte. Foram torturados e feridos, mas conseguiram escapar.

Harry estava desaparecido.

A partir desses acontecimentos ela percebeu que tudo começava a fazer sentido sobre a estranha conversa que teve com Alvo. Agora ela entendia perfeitamente, Dumbledore estava preparando-a para ser o peão que derrubaria Voldemort, caso Harry, o rei, fosse sacrificado.

.

.

_**N/A: **__Hello, eu não sou conhecida por escrever fanfic de Harry Potter, sempre gostei muito mais de fazer de anime, Naruto. Mas as coisas mudam e acabei me viciando HG/TR e DM/GW. Gosto muito de Hermione Granger e Severo Snape também. _

_Porém, quando li uma com o Tom Riddle, gostei tanto que me decepcionei ao ver que dá para contar nos dedos de quantas tem desse casal, a maioria é com a Ginny Weasley, por isso resolvi escrever a minha FIC, ao meu modo._

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena introdução, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de ler os livros, só assistir aos filmes, por isso já aviso que se tiver algo não condizente, por favor, avise-me._

_E claro, preciso de reviews para saber se devo continuar ou não._


	2. Maldição de Sangue

Nota Importante: Os personagens não me pertencem.

Essa FIC foi feita para divertimento dos fãs em geral.

Não segue originalmente o livro, tudo está propenso a mudar

.

.

**Capítulo 1 **

**Maldição de Sangue**

Estavam em um esconderijo, feridos, sujos, famintos e sem Harry.

Hermione se sentia culpada por Rony ter sido atingindo de maneira violenta quando tentou salvá-la das garras de Bellatrix, agora ele sangrava compulsivamente em seus braços. E pelo que via, ele não tinha mais condições de ser salvo.

— Mione... — chamou Rony com a voz fraca.

Hermione limpou suas lágrimas e sorriu doce para ele encorajando-o a falar.

— Me prometa que você vai desaparecer daqui... — pediu com um olhar preocupado que logo se transformou em dor ao cuspir sangue. — Eu sei que você ficou abalada com a morte de seus pais e se eu me for...

— Não, você não vai a lugar nenhum. — murmurou ela tentando manter-se forte, mas Rony sorriu fraco.

— Eu estou morrendo, mas eu não quero que você cometa algo insano, promete a mim que vai cuidar do Harry e da minha família...

Ela suspirou, não havia contado a ele que ainda não tinha notícias de Harry e nem mesmo dos Weasley, embora estivesse em um dos poucos esconderijos da ordem ninguém havia tentado entrar em contato com eles. Ela presumia que a maioria foram capturados, alguns mortos e por isso achou que ele não deveria saber já que estava em um estado crítico.

— Eu prometo. — respondeu, mesmo sabendo que talvez não chegasse a tentar.

A feição de Rony transpareceu certo alívio, ele segurou firme nas mãos dela e sorriu novamente.

— Mione... Eu nunca te disse isso, mas não posso levar essas palavras para o tumulo e nem mesmo ser considerado covarde por dizê-las... Eu te amo e sempre amei.

Os olhos novamente se encheram de lágrimas, ela se curvou e seus lábios se encontraram com os dele, para um único beijo suave e gentil.

— Eu também te amo. — confessou e viu Ronald Weasley se contorcer de dor.

— Rony... — chamou Hermione. — Não me deixa! — começou a chacoalhar vendo que ele não se mexia, mas exibia um sorriso fraco de satisfação no rosto. — Rony! — gritou ela nervosa e se desabou em choro sobre o corpo dele.

Permaneceu assim por horas até que acabou adormecendo.

.

.

Hermione acordou, seu corpo doía e seu estomago revirava de fome, percebeu que havia adormecido em cima do corpo de Rony que agora estava gelado. Tentando não chorar, se levantou não podia deixar seu amigo e único amor ali, apodrecendo lentamente, precisava dar um enterro digno a ele.

Não queria enterrá-lo em qualquer lugar, com muito custo começou a se arrastar até a sua varinha, havia machucado a perna e por isso mancava levemente, o esconderijo era perto de um lago, haviam estado ali uma vez e Rony gostou muito do lugar, por isso decidiu enterrá-lo no lago.

Com muito custo, começou a levitar o corpo dele com a sua varinha, o dia estava lindo, céu azul e com muito sol, lentamente caminhou até o lago, havia demorado o dobro do tempo percorrido. Sem se abalar por algum momento, cavou uma cova e depositou o corpo dele, com extremo cuidado o enterrou e depois de cobrir o tumulo com flores começou a chorar até ter ânsia de vomito.

Ela e Rony não teriam um futuro juntos, seus sonhos de garota nunca se realizariam, não iria casar com ele e nem ter filhos, seus sonhos estavam tudo enterrados, assim como seu coração.

.

.

Hermione se recuperou, apesar de toda a sua dor, precisava ajudar quem estivesse vivo e principalmente achar Harry, o mundo bruxo estava de cabeça para baixo, as pessoas tinham medo de circular pelas ruas, o caos reinava em todo o lugar, Hogwarts foi tomada por comensais, alunos de origem trouxa haviam sido presos, alguns mortos, poucos fugiram. Defesa contra as artes das trevas não existiam mais, professores estavam desaparecidos.

Durante algum tempo, Hermione procurava uma maneira de achar Harry enquanto vivia se escondendo.

Mas um dia, tudo se ruiu. Ela acordou com uma sensação estranha, não se sentia bem. Não sabia se era porque ficava muito tempo trancada dentro do esconderijo e precisava de ar ou alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer.

Pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço simples mudando seu visual, precisava sair e não ser jamais reconhecida.

O tempo não estava muito favorável, dia cinzento era a pura expressão da melancolia, Hermione caminhou atenta a qualquer movimento, mas transparecendo suavidade em sua expressão.

Não havia muitas pessoas àquela hora da manhã, o que a deixava um pouco mais calma, sabia que o melhor esconderijo era no mundo trouxa, mas precisava de notícias e por isso havia se recusado a sair do mundo bruxo.

Passou em frente a uma livraria, não resistindo ao impulso entrou, ficou surpresa ao ver quantos livros de magia negra sendo vendidos, sem qualquer restrição. Ficou atordoada com a facilidade que as pessoas estavam aceitando Voldemort no poder, mas isso acabaria em breve, pensava ela com ódio.

Um exemplar chamou sua atenção, um livro de maldições de sangue, naquele momento se lembrou do vira tempo que carregava em sua bolsa e no livro de anotações. Por dois meses ela estudou o vira-tempo e suas funcionalidades, estava certa de que o objeto iria funcionar corretamente, mas se espantou que ele precisasse de sangue ao invés de areia nas ampulhetas e sangue de sacrifício, sangue puro.

Havia desistido, jamais mataria alguém, mas aquilo havia sido em outra época, ficou parada olhando aquele livro, até que se decidiu levá-lo, era melhor se prevenir.

Ao sair na rua se deparou com uma multidão, envolta de vários exemplares do jornal do profeta diário e a matéria principal dizia:

"_Harry Potter está morto!"_

.

.

Hermione não quis acreditar, rapidamente agarrou um exemplar que exibia uma foto do suposto corpo de Harry com comensais da morte.

Seu coração disparava, não poderia ser verdade, tinha que ser mentira! Ela se afastou apressadamente da multidão e se pôs a correr até chegar a um lugar completamente deserto onde chorou.

Quando anoiteceu, o céu estava coberto com os sinais dos comensais, possivelmente comemorando ou colocando medo na população local, estava com tanto ódio que naquele momento ela se lembrou da conversa com o seu antigo diretor, as pessoas lutam pelo rei e sem ele a guerra acaba.

Rony, seus pais, Dumbledore e muitas pessoas importantes em sua vida foram mortas, por uma guerra sem fim, ela não via saída.

Chegou a cogitar a própria morte naquele momento, mas percebeu que poderia mudar o destino com o vira-tempo aperfeiçoado que Dumbledore lhe dera, agora ela era apenas um peão que mudaria o jogo.

Ela precisava mudar o passado. Garantir que seus pais morressem de velhice, Harry conhecesse sua família e não fosse criado pelos seus tios, que seus amigos não tivessem seus futuros interrompidos drasticamente como Rony. Iria poupar as famílias de chorar pelos seus entes queridos.

Iria matar Tom Riddle antes que ele tornasse uma ameaça e quem se opusesse em seu caminho. E o sacrifício seria qualquer sonserino que encontrasse em Hogwarts.

.

.

Hermione aparatou perto do castelo de Hogwarts, caminhou rapidamente para os portões tentando aparentar tranqüilidade, mas mantendo uma postura rígida como os sonserinos faziam, por dentro seu corpo inteiro tremia e seu estomago se contorcia em uma bola de neve pelo nervosismo. Tinha apenas 50 minutos para o efeito da poção poli-suco se desfazer, não fora muito difícil conseguir alguns fios de cabelo, mas tempo para a poção ficar pronta.

Ao entrar no castelo se deparou com um clima de alegria, de festa, todos os sonserinos comemoravam. Encheu-se de raiva ao saber o motivo da comemoração, não havia mais grifinória e os sonserinos eram campeões dos jogos de quadribol.

Toda a sua raiva contida dava-lhe forças para executar o plano. Foi em direção as masmorras, torcendo para não encontrar ninguém e suspirou aliviada ao ver o salão comunal vazio. Não havia necessidade de senha, Hogwarts, já não era o mesmo. Rapidamente tirou tudo o que precisava de sua bolsa e ficou esperando pelo momento certo.

.

.

Pansy Parkinson praguejava alto, haviam derramado alguma bebida barata em sua roupa e agora tinha que trocar, odiava perder a festa, isso significava deixar Draco Malfoy sozinho com um bando de garotas ávidas por ele, agora que comensais da morte eram extremamente populares, principalmente se forem jovens e bonitos.

Quando adentrou no salão comunal deu de cara com uma garota estranha, mas reconhecia aquele rosto em qualquer lugar.

— Granger? Você viva? — exclamou surpresa. — Você deveria estar morta assim com os seus amiguinhos. — afirmou colocando a mão no bolso procurando sua varinha e torcendo para que Draco viesse atrás dela, mas antes que tivesse qualquer reação, Hermione falou.

— Crucio!

Pansy caiu no chão se agoniando de dor.

.

.

Draco estranhou a demora de Pansy, murmurando uma desculpa qualquer foi em direção as masmorras, estava cansado da comemoração e precisava descansar antes que a Parkinson pendurasse em seu pescoço.

Caminhou lentamente pelos corredores vazio, mas assim que entrou na sala comunal percebeu que havia algo errado.

— Nem um passo Malfoy. — disse Hermione apontando sua varinha para a Pansy. — Ou ela morre. Jogue sua varinha para cá. — ordenou.

— Granger? — murmurou ele perplexo ao vê-la e com Parkinson desmaiada ao lado.

— Jogue a varinha ou ela morre! — enfatizou

— O que você espera Granger? Vingança? — disse ele analisando a situação com calma e logo jogou sua varinha na direção dela. — Vai tentar matar a todos e acabar morrendo como seus amigos? É melhor você se render e quem sabe consegue ficar viva no final.

Hermione sorriu sadicamente.

— Eu já estou morta, não precisa me lembrar disso. — apontou a varinha. — Crucio!

Hermione olhou com prazer ao vê-lo se contorcer de dor diante da maldição cruciatos, Malfoy deveria pagar por tudo que fez de mal a ela, aos Wesley e ao Harry. Mas naquele momento percebeu que algumas pessoas se aproximavam das masmorras, precisava agilizar, estava na hora, planejava voltar no tempo antes que Alvo Dumbledore fosse atrás de Tom Riddle no orfanato.

Ela se afastou de Pansy e abaixou na direção do Malfoy que não conseguia se mexer devido à dor, com a varinha fez um corte o pulso dele e preencheu uma ampulheta com sangue, depois fez o mesmo com o seu pulso.

Pegou o livro de maldições de sangue, mas assim que começou a folheá-lo um sonserino apareceu, rapidamente ela o azarou e murmurou o feitiço da página do livro que estava aberta, porém percebeu tarde demais que murmurou o feitiço errado.

Viu algumas gostas do sangue do Malfoy entrar em seu corte e assim cicatrizar rapidamente, ficou sem entender que feitiço havia rogado. Não conseguiu realizar o sacrifício, mas isso não importava mais, tentaria voltar ao passado mesmo correndo risco.

Hermione percebeu que havia perdido tempo, rapidamente pegou o vira-tempo e o rodou no sentido anti-horário, contando os anos que retrocederia, mas foi interrompida.

— Parada! — gritou o menino que havia azarado segurando a varinha de Pansy.

Ela não pensou duas vezes, ativou o vira-tempo sem saber se havia programado a data correta, Hermione desapareceu em um forte clarão.

.

.

Sua cabeça latejava, doía tanto que achava que fosse explodir a qualquer momento, confusa olhou em volta tentando reconhecer o lugar, mas não conseguia se mover, pois sentia seu corpo enfraquecido.

Hermione permaneceu imóvel até ouvir algumas vozes, imediatamente tentou gritar por ajuda, mas sua voz saiu fraca, fez alguns barulhos tentando atrair a atenção e de repente escutou passos se aproximando.

— Há alguém ali. — disse uma voz.

Quando se aproximaram perto dela, Hermione pode ver um jovem de belas feições, alto, cabelo negro e olhos profundamente negros, estava acompanhado de mais duas pessoas.

— Quem é você? — perguntou firme.

— Granger, Hermione Granger. — respondeu em um fio de voz. — Que lugar é esse? Em que ano estamos?

O rapaz olhou confuso para ela antes de responder.

— Hogwarts, 1944.

.

.

_**N/A: **__Pronto! Agora a história vai começar a partir do próximo capítulo. Adivinhe quem socorreu a Hermione? Já sabem? Sim, foi ele mesmo rsrs. _

_É a Hermione sofreu muito, até que tomou a decisão certa de voltar no tempo, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu matar ninguém, porque murmurou um feitiço errado, mas terá algumas conseqüências e no próximo capítulo será esclarecido se elas são boas ou más. Bom ela não voltou antes de Riddle entrar em Hogwarts, mas no ultimo ano dele, como será que ela vai lidar com isso agora?_

_Esse capítulo não foi longo, mas prometo que nos próximos irei caprichar._

_Agradecimentos à:_

**Viola Psique Black**** – **Obrigada por ser a 1ª a comentar, espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Tamara CMR – **Espero que ache esse capítulo interessante e deseja continuar a ler, realmente não há muitas histórias em português. É decepcionante.

**BeetinaLR – **Vou continuar com a FIC graças as reviews que recebi e espero que goste deste capítulo.

**Sierra – **Oi, fico feliz que gostou da FIC, você entende um pouco português e consegui compreende-la, mas qual seria a sua 1ª língua? Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Julia Riddle – **Sabia que após a sua review eu resolvi continuar a FIC? Espero que este capítulo tenha deixado ainda mais arrepiada. Haha.

_Continuarei a postar se tiver reviews! Quanto mais, mais rápida será a postagem. _


	3. Sonserina

**Capítulo 2 - Sonserina**

_A garota digna de atenção_

...

Hermione despertou com uma súbita impressão era observada por um par de olhos intensos, ainda um pouco tonta percebeu que estava na enfermaria, sua cabeça ainda doía um pouco, mas as lembranças da noite anterior eram claras.

Estava em Hogwarts, 1944, ela não esperava por isso, havia falhado. Hermione se recusava a pensar que iria ficar presa ao passado, mas naquele momento ela se lembrou que Voldemort se formava no final daquele ano, ela precisaria destruí-lo antes disso, mas não fazia idéia de como faria, não sabia o quanto poderoso ele já era.

— Oh, achei que você nunca mais iria acordar. — murmurou a medibruxa assim que a viu de olhos aberto. — Ficou desmaiada por três dias mocinha. — falou sorridente enquanto se aproximava.

Hermione ficou confusa.

— Três dias?

— Sim, felizmente você está bem melhor, você sofreu uma maldição muito forte que sinceramente até agora não descobri o que era. As aulas começaram há uma semana, mas parece que você é a sensação do momento, a misteriosa garota que ninguém sabe de onde veio.

Hermione sorriu, achou a mulher simpática, mas fingiu que não se lembrava de nada e nem como foi parar ali. Não contou a ela que havia se amaldiçoado sem querer num ato de desespero. Achou arriscado falar algo, contar que veio do futuro, quem acreditaria caso explicasse sua missão?

Sua mente naquele momento começava a arquitetar um plano audacioso, precisava achar uma maneira de ser aceita em Hogwarts, só assim poderia destruir o Lord das Trevas.

.

.

No mesmo dia, o destino de Hermione era discutido, ela havia pedido auxilio a Alvo Dumbleodore que era professor de transfiguração, não contou nada a ele, mas só o fato de vê-lo vivo e mesmo alguns anos mais jovem a emocionou muito e tentou não demonstrar para não gerar desconfiança.

O Diretor Dippet desconfiou dela, não acreditou em nenhuma palavra do que havia dito, que não se lembrava como fora parar lá, só sabia seu nome, mas que não se lembrava se tinha ou não família entre outras coisas.

Durante duas horas foi interrogada constantemente, seu cansaço físico e mental era visível até que Dumbleodore movido de compaixão por ela, argumentou com o Diretor Dippet de fazerem uma investigação apropriada, já que acreditava que ela não oferecia riscos a ninguém.

O seu futuro era algo incerto, enquanto os membros importantes discutiam que iria fazer com ela e averiguar de onde ela vinha, Hermione tinha que ficar em uma sala trancada e evitar qualquer contato com os alunos e professores.

Hogwarts não havia mudado nenhum pouco, estar naquele lugar era melancólico, ela sentia saudades e estranhamente segura de estar ali. Rony e Harry povoavam suas memórias e Hermione jurou por eles que mudaria o futuro.

.

.

Tom Riddle observava seus companheiros discutirem enquanto tomavam café da manhã, alheios aos seus pensamentos. A garota de cabelos castanhos era o assunto do momento, pois todos queriam saber quem era e como foi parar lá de forma misteriosa. Quando a encontrou esperava que fosse outro aluno perdido perto da floresta proibida e não uma garota debilitada.

Ela usava roupas estranhas, havia percebido que além de fraca estava ferida. Lembrou-se de cada detalhe da expressão dela quando havia respondido o local e o ano que estavam, ela parecia surpresa, havia algo de errado.

Ele a socorreu, pois exausta ela desmaiou em seus braços, com ela encontrou um único e misterioso objeto que parecia um colar, porém tinha duas ampulhetas no centro e estava sujo de sangue. Riddle guardou o objeto antes de levá-la para dentro do castelo.

Depois disso havia conseguido entrar na enfermaria, não resistiu de vê-la pela segunda vez. Ficou por algum tempo vigiando o sono dela tentando entender porque aquela garota causara um forte impacto na primeira vez que a viu.

— O que você acha? — perguntou Abraxas Malfoy na direção de Tom.

— O que? — Tom foi pego de surpresa, seus colegas o encaravam com curiosidade.

— Eu perguntei o que você acha da gente tentar descobrir com a medibruxa onde esconderam a menina misteriosa.

— Achou uma idéia tola, você não seria o primeiro a fazer isso. — respondeu e todos os outros garotos sonserinos concordaram com ele.

Tom resolveu se levantar e ir para aula, mas naquele dia seus pensamentos se dirigiam a única garota que se atreveu a despertar a sua atenção.

.

.

Hermione sorriu ao ver uma bandeja posta na mesa, ao sentir o cheiro da comida seu estomago protestou, estava faminta, a comida dos elfo domésticos era simplesmente a melhor, sorveu um gole do suco de abóbora e percebeu que há muito tempo não tinha uma refeição de tamanha qualidade, pois havia só comido quando tinha e quando podia.

Quando terminou a refeição, percebeu que seu estomago não estava acostumado com a quantidade de comida que havia ingerido. Hermione suspirou pesadamente ao colocar toda aquela comida para fora, em seguida lavou o rosto e olhou sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Estava com a camisola branca da enfermaria, mas nem por isso seu rosto deixava de ser tão abatido, havia profundas olheiras em volta de seus olhos e seu rosto estava assustadoramente magro, assim como o seu corpo.

Ela ficou durante algum tempo quieta, estar preso em uma sala com cama e banheiro enquanto decidiam seu futuro era no mínimo angustiante. Ela sabia que não poderia sair dali, haviam colocado proteções para que não visse quem entrasse, por isso sentiu naquele momento que havia alguém a observando.

.

.

Tom olhava o estranho objeto em suas mãos, com as duas ampulhetas sujas de sangue, ele se perguntou se deveria devolvê-lo a ela ou entregar ao diretor Dippet, mas queria saber o que aquilo significava, mais exatamente o que Hermione Granger significava, já que não conseguia parar de pensar na menina.

Suspirou ao ver que teria que conhecê-la melhor e se convencer de que aquela garota jamais seria digna de sua atenção. Vendo que não tinha muita opção, foi na sala onde ela se encontrava trancada, o diretor havia confidenciado onde a colocou, ele sabia que a sala tinha proteções que limitavam o espaço dela e que também não poderia vê-lo.

Ao entrar na sala viu a menina sentada em um canto no chão, ignorando a cadeira e a cama, ela parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, ele ficou silencioso a observando, não havia nada nela que pudesse ser especial.

Em um dado momento, Hermione se levantou e espalmou a sua mão na proteção assuntando-o.

— Quem está aí? — gritou ela. — Porque você esta me observando? Porque não se manifesta?

Riddle sentiu seu estomago se contorcer por ela adivinhar sua presença e encará-lo frente a frente, mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo. Ao sair da sala para que não pudesse levantar suspeita constatou que ela era especial e digna de sua atenção, agora ele não tinha mais duvidas sobre isso.

.

.

Hermione sentia entediada, sem qualquer livro para ler ou atividade para fazer, quando anoiteceu o diretor Dippet a chamou em seu escritório. Ela sentiu medo, ficou apreensiva que descobrissem que ela não era daquela época e poderiam puni-la por estar mexendo na linha do tempo.

A antipatia que ele havia demonstrado pela manhã desapareceu assim que ela pôs os pés no escritório.

— Bem vinda senhorita Granger. — disse ele amavelmente. — Queira se sentar, por favor.

Hermione ainda desconfiada da atitude inesperada resolveu analisá-lo, ele parecia satisfeito, ela atreveria a dizer, parecia quase feliz.

— Eu convoquei um busca no ministério da magia e consegui descobri o que aconteceu com você e sinto muito pelos seus pais.

— Meus pais? — ela ficou confusa, porém Dumbleodore que também estava na sala resolveu esclarecer.

— Sim, você veio de uma família importante na América, seus pais a educaram em casa, porém sofreram um acidente grave e faleceram há mais de uma semana e você desapareceu misteriosamente. Isso explica o fato de você estar com problema de memória e ouso dizer, evidentemente magra. Agora como chegou aqui é um mistério.

Hermione não se mexeu, estava chocada demais para falar, conhecia muito bem a linhagem dos Granger, eles jamais foram para a América e não havia nada que pudesse dizer que foram bruxos também.

Como continuou calada Dumbleodore continuou.

— Pouco antes, seus pais tinham pretensões de que fizesse o ultimo ano em alguma escola de magia e havia escrito algumas cartas há Beauxbatons e Hogwarts. Mas devido ao acidente elas não puderam se entregues. — concluiu. — Agora você está sobre a nossa proteção.

— Não precisava ficar preocupada. — o diretor se manifestou novamente. — Seus pais lhe deixaram uma vasta fortuna que você terá acesso após o seu casamento, por enquanto eu serei o seu tutor.

Naquele momento Hermione compreendeu o motivo dele estar tão simpático.

— Acho melhor nós deixarmos a senhorita Granger descansar, afinal, ela teve muitas surpresas por hoje. — disse Alvo e ela agradeceu a ele com um sorriso. — Amanhã ela começa as aulas, vai ter que estudar um pouco mais para recuperar essas duas semanas perdidas.

O diretor Dippet não pareceu incomodado e concordou, mas antes que ela saísse lhe deu um envelope.

— Disseram que era para ser entregue a você.

Hermione agradeceu e saiu. Assim que voltou para a sala onde estava abriu curiosamente o envelope, havia um papel sem qualquer coisa escrita, mas tinha uma marcação que reconhecia muito bem. A marcação era a mesma que Dumbleodore usava quando era diretor.

Ela suspirou aliviada, Alvo havia planejado tudo, se surpreendeu ao perceber de que certa forma ele voltou ao passado, planejou até mesmo ela vir para 1944, só não compreendia, porque ele não tentou deter Voldemort deixando essa missão para ela.

.

.

— Hoje, pela primeira vez, nós temos uma estudante vinda da América. — dizia o diretor discursando tediosamente.

Hermione estava sentada separada dos demais alunos, havia acordado um pouco estranha, mas cheias de expectativas para o seu primeiro dia de aula. Todo material e roupas foram providenciados, tudo da melhor qualidade. Naquele momento se sentia incomodada com os olhares sobre si, todos cochichavam ao seu respeito.

Mas estava aliviada por poder ficar e estudar, esperava ansiosamente quando anunciariam que ela seria uma grifinória, se sentiria mais confortável com seus companheiros de casa. Ela deixou seus olhos vagarem pela mesa da grifinória, as pessoas parecia divertidas e com certeza faria amizades por lá, sem querer seus olhos se fixaram na mesa da sonserina, um rosto chamou sua atenção.

Um bonito garoto a encarava, ele tinha uma postura firme e um ar grave, seus olhos aparentemente sem expressão a analisava cuidadosamente e quando olharam diretamente nos dela, Hermione sentiu um arrepiou e desviou rapidamente se sentindo um pouco constrangida.

— Queira vir aqui senhorita Granger. — pediu o diretor Dippet.

Assim que ela se sentou e colocaram o chapéu seletor na sua cabeça, todos os no salão ficaram silenciosos.

— _As coisas mudam no futuro, não acha senhorita Granger? — murmurou o chapéu seletor em sua mente. _

— _Não conte nada sobre isso. — pediu ela. — Coloque-me logo na grifinória. — pediu temendo ser revelada._

— _Não posso, principalmente quando temos uma nascida trouxa que é sangue puro._

— _Hum? Como assim? — questionou confusa. _

— _Seu sangue é tão puro quanto os dos Malfoy, sabia que mexer com maldições de sangue alteram a personalidade? Você não deveria ter feito isso, grifinória não é lugar para você._

Hermione começou a sentir certo desespero, a maldição errada que lançou sobre si mesmo havia transformado seu sangue, ela sentiu nojo pelo fato do sangue dos Malfoy percorrerem livremente por suas veias.

— _Qual é o meu lugar então? Corvinal?_

— _Até poderia ser, é uma garota inteligente, sedenta por aprendizado, mas não, corvinal não a fará se sentir em casa, Você é diferente deles, seu lugar é..._

_._

_._

Assim que ela entrou no salão, ele não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela, principalmente, porque ela caminhava firme e decidida, não parecia tola como muitas garotas que conhecia.

Seus colegas não paravam de comentar sobre ela, haviam conseguido descobrir quase tudo sobre Hermione. Que era órfã, assim como ele, seus pais eram bruxos e haviam falecido há algumas semanas. Sua linhagem era sangue puro e era rica também.

— Sonserina! — decretou o chapéu e todos aplaudiram.

Tom viu a garota ficar surpresa como se não acreditasse que havia sido escolhida para aquela casa, ela deveria ter ficado honrada, mas seu semblante demonstrava certo desprezo, enquanto caminhava incerta na direção deles, isso estava ficando interessante.

.

.

_**N/A: **__Olá leitores, o que acharam do capítulo? Dumbleodore planejou tudo e o Tom? Interessado na Hermione desde que colocou os olhos nela. Hermione na Sonserina? Sangue dos Malfoy correndo pela suas veias? Como será que ela vai lidar com tudo isso?_

_Bom o comentário de vocês agora é decisivo, porque a FIC terá por volta de 10 a 11 capítulos, já esta tudo programado até o final e vou orientá-las, o final não será Hermione voltando ao futuro como há em muitas FICs por aí, mas garanto que não haverá futuro trágico. _

_Bem, estou lançando o desafio neste momento, quem acertar parcialmente o que poderá ocorrer no final, ganha uma One-Shot de qualquer casal de Harry Potter._

_Agradecimentos à:_

**BeetinaLR – **Se for o Tom, você acertou, precisava do fato dele ter encontrado-a para despertar o interesse e como disse, ser digna de atenção dele.

**Tamara CMR** – Espero que o capítulo a agrada, no próximo teremos interação de Tom e Hermione.

**Anon – **Espero sua opinião para esse capítulo.

**As mad as one can get **– Espero que goste deste capítulo e que continue acompanhando.

**Milla – **Obrigada, mas talento? Quem me dera rsrs. Meu nome é Rakelly, complicado não? Por isso preferem me chamar de Leli.

_Lembrando que as reviews são o fôlego para atenuar a nossa imaginação, não deixem de comentar._


	4. Conhecendo o inimigo

**Capítulo 3 – Conhecendo o inimigo**

_**Ameaça gera ameaça**_

.

.

Hermione caminhou lentamente e incerta em direção à mesa da sonserina, ela não acreditava que não havia sido selecionada para a grifinória, era como viver um pesadelo, só que acordada.

Ela percebeu o pessoal do sétimo ano sentado a ponta da mesa, olhando-a cheios de expectativas sobre ela se sentar ao lado deles, mas não queria, não admitia ter que conviver com os malditos sonserinos.

Parou de repente e se sentou com o pessoal do 3º ano que a olhavam com certo deslumbre, não daria motivo para se envolver com seus colegas de mesa, não queria amizades falsas, preferia ficar sozinha, ficou tanto tempo naquelas condições sem Harry e Rony, com certeza agüentaria ficar por mais tempo até que conseguisse concluir sua missão particular.

Quando a comida foi posta a mesa, Hermione tentou em vão mordiscar algumas torradas, estava absolutamente sem fome, nervosa e um pouco ansiosa. Seu estomago se contraiu ao se lembrar que Voldemort estaria tomando café na mesma mesa que ela, ele estaria por ali, agindo como se fosse uma pessoa normal. Hermione se viu obrigada a se levantar e ir para fora do grande salão.

Mas pela falta de comida e nervosismo excessivo, sentiu suas pernas falharem, suspirou fundo tentando não se arrastar pelas mesas, porém quando se aproximava da ponta da mesa, sua pressão caiu e ela escorregou, mas antes que fosse ao chão, um garoto a segurou e não a soltou até que ela tentasse manter seus pés firmes no chão.

— Pode me soltar, estou bem. — murmurou um pouco pálida sentindo seu corpo amolecer.

— Não é o que parece.

A voz dele, um pouco grave causou arrepios nela, Hermione percebeu que era o mesmo garoto que havia fitado-a com intensidade antes de ela usar o chapéu seletor, o olhar dele deixava com estranha sensação de borboletas voando pelo seu estomago.

— Acho melhor te levar para a enfermaria novamente. — respondeu ele sério e ela não fez objeções quando ele a ergueu em seu colo, carregando-a para fora do salão.

.

.

— Como assim ela ignorou a nossa presença? — exclamou Abraxas Malfoy. — Porque ela foi se sentar com o pessoal do 3º ano?

— Ela deve estar se familiarizando. — respondeu Evan Rosier. — Não sabe como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

— Eu não sei, mas fiquei com uma sensação de que ela se acha superior. — argumentou Eileen Prince. — Percebeu os ajustes que ela fez no uniforme? E aquele cabelo castanho? A cor é fora de moda, mas o corte é algo que nunca vi igual, deve ser moda lá na América. — confessou e Victoria Parkinson concordou com ela.

— Ah mulheres... — falou Abraxas. — Ficam com invejas ao ver que a garota nova é bonita.

Eileen e Victoria protestaram iniciando uma discussão com os garotos ao qual Tom não queria participar, seus pensamentos estavam longe, sabia que naquela semana não havia estudado como deveria e nem feito suas pesquisas envolvendo magia negra, estava disperso, ele odiava ficar assim, sem ter controle dos seus atos.

Ele percebeu Hermione levantando abruptamente da mesa e caminhando para fora do salão, pelo rosto ele podia perceber que ela não estava bem, quando ela se aproximou e parecia escorregar, ele se moveu rápido e a segurou.

Todos olhavam para eles naquele momento, mas Riddle não se importou em ser o centro das atenções, olhar para ela em seus braços, percebeu que os cabelos castanhos combinavam perfeitamente com os olhos de chocolate derretido, podia ser uma cor fora de moda, mas combinava perfeitamente com ela.

Após perceber que ela não estava realmente bem resolveu levá-la para enfermaria, era leve, mas percebeu que sua magreza era um pouco excessiva, também era possível ver algumas cicatrizes na pele sedosa. Ao depositar ela em uma das camas a medibruxa se aproximou visivelmente preocupada.

— Pobre menina, eu sabia que ela ainda não estava em condições de voltara freqüentar as aulas. Ela precisa se alimentar melhor. — voltando-se para ele ordenou. — É melhor ir, você esta em aula e ela em boas mãos.

Tom assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou, mas não antes de olhá-la novamente que já se encontrava adormecida, se ele achava Hermione vibrante mesmo com a saúde frágil, quem diria fortalecida, ele tinha que parar, aquela menina em uma semana estava se tornando importante em seus pensamentos e ele jamais poderia permitir isso.

.

.

Malfoy se aproximou de Riddle e lhe lançou um sorriso, mas o olhar do outro fez com que ele o acompanhasse silenciosamente até a sala comunal, vendo que estavam sozinhos, Abraxas resolveu falar aquilo que tinha em mente.

— Vejo que finalmente está interessado em uma garota. Victoria ficou enciumada ao ver as atenções que deu a novata.

— Eu não estou interessado em ninguém a não ser no meu propósito. — respondeu indiferente.

— Pois eu acho o contrário, o que tem demais? Ela é bonita, sangue puro e principlamente é da sonserina, fiquei sabendo que ela irá prestar 09 N.I.E.M.s, igual a você. Podemos concluir que ela é muito inteligente.

Se Tom ficou surpreso, não demonstrou, além dele, alguns Covirnais se arriscariam por essa quantidade, Hermione deveria ser realmente esplêndida, como imaginava depois de surpreendê-lo quando descobriu sua presença sem poder vê-lo na sala em que ficou trancada.

— Sem falar que ela pode abraçar a nossa causa. — completou o loiro.

— Eu não confio nela. — confidenciou lembrando os mistérios que a cercava.

— Mas gosta dela! — afirmou o outro olhando com atenção.

— Já disse que não. Porque tanto pergunta? — inquiriu.

— Eu gostei dela, tem algo de familiar, que me atrai.

— Mas você só a viu duas vezes. — falou incrédulo.

Abraxas sorriu.

— Eu sei, mas ainda sim gostei dela e já que você não esta interessado, me vejo livre para tentar uma aproximação. — confessou.

Tom não respondeu, mas se sentiu incomodado, Malfoy provavelmente queria colecionar garotas, como ele fazia, esperava que Hermione fosse inteligente o suficiente para resistir a investidas do loiro.

.

.

Hermione permaneceu por mais uns três dias na enfermaria, após algumas medicações a cor voltou ao seu rosto, ganhou peso e já se alimentava melhor, mas a medibruxa avisou que deveria permanecer por mais dois dias em observação o que era grata, pois precisava raciocinar com clareza sobre sua nova condição.

Ela não se conformava em ser uma sonserina, esperava encontrar conforto e apoio com os grifinórios, mas como sonserina duvidava que conseguisse fazer amizade com eles, era certeza de que não a tolerariam sem mesmo conhecê-la.

Queria contar para Dumbledore tudo o que se passava, precisava de alguém para desabafar, sabia que era arriscado, nunca pensou que seria tão difícil, quando desejou voltar ao passado não imaginou as conseqüências e nem mesmo tinha se preparado direito para aquilo.

Hermione era o cérebro da equipe, sempre agiu esquematizando tudo antes e naquele momento ela percebia que lhe faltava algumas características que sobravam em seus companheiros, pois o Harry tinha a valentia e Rony a agressividade, mas os dois sempre palpitavam e a ajudavam, eram o estímulo dela para se superar dia após dia.

Hermione tentava não lembrar as palavras do chapéu seletor sobre sua nova maldição, pois tecnicamente era uma Malfoy, ela precisava saber o que acarretaria aquela maldição em si, além de mudar sua personalidade. Ela balançou a cabeça, jamais permitira agir como um maldito comensal da morte! Apesar de apavorada, sua prioridade não era se livrar da maldição e sim, como acabar com o Lord das Trevas.

Ficou muito tempo se debatendo com essas questões e foi ai que percebeu que havia ganhado uma nova chance, estar perto dos sonserinos poderia ser útil, ela conseguiria saber de todos os passos de Voldemort, não toleraria a presença dele, mas de seus futuros comensais ela podia fazer um esforço. Nem tudo estava perdido, suspirou aliviada, precisava se enturmar com eles e não levantar suspeitas.

.

.

Dumbledore veio visitá-la e lhe trouxe doces, ela amou a visita, era bom ter alguém se importando com ela além de si mesma. Já o diretor Dippet lhe mandou um recado de melhoras, apesar de ele ter sido nomeado seu tutor e administrar sua falsa fortuna, sabia que ele não a tolerava.

Após receber alta, Hermione foi levada pela monitora da sonserina para as masmorras, onde foi bem recebida por todos, de repente se viu popular, todos queriam saber sobre ela, os ajustes que havia feito no uniforme para ficar mais confortável havia sido copiado por todas as outras garotas, assim como seu corte de cabelo.

Ela ficou pasma, nunca foi popular em seu tempo, só a conheciam por que andava com Harry. Apesar de não querer pensar sobre isso, descobriu que tinha um ego enorme e adorou se bajulada por aquelas pessoas, talvez isso fosse por causa dos Malfoy, Draco era o exemplo perfeito de pessoa que adorava ser bajulada.

- Ela ainda precisa descansar. - disse a monitora obviamente sem paciência levando-a ao dormitório.

Assim que entrou no dormitório ficou surpreendida, era maravilhoso e ricamente decorado, sempre soube que os sonserinos viviam melhores do que as outras casas, o que era meio injusto, a monitora vendo que ela ficou maravilhada acrescentou.

- Temos dois alunos por cada dormitório, mas você ficara com duas pessoas, não esperávamos aluna nova.

- Não tem problema, gostei do quarto - comentou sincera tentando ser simpática.

Foi naquele momento que percebeu que havia mais duas pessoas a observando.

— Hermione Granger. — disse uma garota de cabelos pretos, lisos e grandes olhos negros. — Seja bem vinda, esperávamos por você, sou Eileen Prince.

Hermione se espantou ao estar diante da mãe de Severo Snape, achou-a simpática, mas diferente do que imaginava, a mãe do seu professor de poções era muito bonita. Não gostou de Victoria Parkinson, a tia-avó de Pansy, a menina parecia ter algo contra ela, era evidente, mas não se importou muito, tentou ser simpática e descobriu muitas afinidades com Eileen.

— Não ligue para ela. — disse Eileen após a saída de Victoria. — Ela esta um pouco enciumada com você, andou recebendo atenção do garoto que ela gosta.

— Sério? Coitada, se eu tivesse a cara de buldogue que ela tem eu me sentiria ameaçada também. — falou e logo se surpreendeu pelo comentário maldoso que fizera.

Eileen ao contrário pareceu gostar.

— Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem Hermione.

.

.

Tom tinha chegado mais cedo na aula, como monitor-chefe gostava de se destacar e se manter como aluno preferido dos professores, embora Dumbledore fosse o único que ele não conseguia qualquer aproximação e parecia saber de suas reais intenções.

Malfoy chegou logo depois, matinha um sorriso malvado no rosto.

— Aqueles garotos nunca mais vão mexer comigo, esses grifinórios não são nada comparado a nós.

Tom olhou de soslaio para ele sem vontade para conversas, ficou calado enquanto o loiro contava as azarações que tinha feito com outros alunos, em um dado momento seus olhos se fixaram na porta e duas garotas entraram.

Ele se surpreendeu ao vê-la ao lado de Prince, não era nada parecida com aquela menina magra e abatida de dias atrás, Hermione estava com o rosto mais corado, devido a sua boa saúde, seu corpo evidenciava as curvas que supostamente tinha através do uniforme.

Seus olhos se encontraram por um breve momento quando ela passou por ele, mas Malfoy pareceu não perceber a troca de olhares.

— Essa garota é um pecado, ouvi dizer que as garotas estão copiando os ajustes que ela fez no uniforme, deixando-os mais justinhos — disse Abraxas olhando para ela fixamente. — Adoraria ter aquelas pernas envolta de mim. — finalizou ele assim que o professor entrou na sala.

.

.

A aula transcorria sem qualquer eventualidade, Hermione sabia as matérias, era tudo mais fácil do que no seu tempo, sabia que não precisava se esforçar muito para ir bem.

Após algumas explicações, Dumbledore fez algumas perguntas que Hermione respondeu imediatamente não dando chance para qualquer pessoa, a alegria de ser uma sabe-tudo era uma das poucas coisas que lhe restava.

— Nossa você é muito inteligente. — sussurrou Eileen que estava sentada ao seu lado para o desgosto de Victoria. — Assim como Tom Riddle, se os grifinórios já não tinham chances antes, imagine agora com você, a taça das casas é nossa novamente.

A menção do nome deixou Granger um pouco incomodada, ainda não tinha tido o desprazer de vê-lo, ficou imaginando sua aparência.

— Quem é esse? — se fez de desentendida.

— Ele é o monitor-chefe, muito inteligente, um pouco sério. Acho que você vai gostar dele. — sorriu e Hermione quase riu de descrença. — Mas é uma pessoa que você não deve ter como inimigo. — confessou ela.

— Eu muito menos. — afirmou ela para Prince. — Você fez uma ótima escolha sendo minha amiga. — sorriu e Eileen retribuiu com um sorriso sem entender o real significado de suas palavras.

.

.

Tom caminhava para o salão principal, o dia havia sido proveitoso, com sua habilidade de convencer as pessoas, conseguiu acesso aos livros da sessão restrita, sem que soubessem que havia furtado um.

— Ei. — chamou uma voz feminina que ele já conhecia perfeitamente.

Tom virou-se para Hermione que parecia um pouco ofegante, ela sorriu para ele e aquilo o deixou desconcertado.

— Eu queria te agradecer. — começou ela e parecia constrangida. — Eu me lembro de você ter me ajudado a não cair no salão e ter me levado para a enfermaria.

— Não foi nada. — foi o que conseguiu responder.

Uma coisa era observá-la, admirar sua inteligência em aula, outra era vê-la sorrir só para ele, Riddle pela primeira vez na vida não sabia como agir perto de uma garota, não que ele fosse tímido, mas havia algo diferente nela e o atraia e muito.

— Mas mesmo assim obrigada, sou Hermione Granger.

— Eu sei quem você é. — afirmou. — Sou Tom Riddle ao seu dispor.

Tom observou o rosto risonho mudar completamente para uma expressão que ele classificou como surpresa e choque. Viu-a dar alguns passos para trás e instintivamente pegar a varinha e apontar em sua direção.

.

.

Hermione não esperava por isso, jamais pensara que o garoto sério, de boa postura e aparência era Voldemort, mesmo que naquele momento ele fosse somente Tom Riddle.

— Algum problema senhorita Hermione? — perguntou ainda tentando entender o que se passava com ela.

— É Granger para você! — grunhiu furiosa, pronta para azará-lo, as imagens de Harry, Rony e seus pais povoaram a sua mente em questão de segundos, ele era o culpado por todo o seu sofrimento.

— Acho que podemos dispensar essas formalidades e você deve se acalmar e me explicar porque está me ameaçando aqui e agora! — ele disse sério, tentado a pegar a sua varinha também, após perceber no olhar dela o ódio escancarado. — Se você me odeia, eu simplesmente quero saber o motivo.

— Você nasceu Tom Riddle. — falou como se cuspisse as palavras ao mencionar o seu nome.

— Não compreendo, — admitiu confuso. — você deve abaixar sua varinha ou serei obrigado a lhe informar esse ocorrido ao diretor.

— É mais fácil você lançar uma maldição do que me deletar para qualquer um, aposto que sabe como fazer isso. — zombou ela visivelmente nervosa.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando.

— Claro que sabe! Você pode se disfarçar de bonzinho para os professores e funcionários, mas não a mim.

Ele ficou furioso, como ela poderia saber de tanta coisa sobre ele sem ao menos conhecê-lo? Quem lhe havia contado? Dumbleodore? O que exatamente contou a ela? Que foi um mau menino na infância e continuava sendo?

— Porque me acusa? — disse ele sério e deu alguns passos em direção a ela.

Percebeu que ela tremeu levemente. Medo? Hesitação? Ele não sabia afirmar. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ou azará-lo, Malfoy apareceu.

— Não tivemos a chance de sermos apresentados. — disse o garoto se aproximando sem perceber a tensão que estava instalada entre os dois. — Sou Lethar Abraxas Malfoy. Mas pode me chamar só de Abraxas.

Hermione engoliu em seco e escondeu sua varinha no casaco, quase cometeu uma besteira, sorte que os corredores estavam vazios naquele horário, ela disfarçou e olhou para o Malfoy que lhe estendia a mão. Do contrário que imaginava ele se portou como um excelente cavalheiro beijando-lhe a mão.

Ela observou rapidamente a semelhança de Abraxas com Draco e concluiu que era muito grande, tanto no porte como na arrogância.

— Granger, Hermione Granger. — por fim respondeu.

— Vejo que já conheceu meu amigo, sabia que ele te salvou duas vezes? — perguntou.

Ela olhou desconfiada na direção de Riddle.

— Duas vezes?

— Sim, quando você apareceu por aqui, ele viu um clarão na floresta proibida, pensou que era algum estudante se aventurando noite a fora e descobriu você, se tivesse demorado um pouco mais, talvez você nem estivesse viva. — exagerou e Tom balançou a cabeça em discordância.

— Ah. — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, percebeu que Malfoy parecia observá-la de maneira maliciosa, satisfeito que não parecia encantada por seu companheiro, já Riddle estava atento a todos os seus movimentos.

— Vejo que não possui sotaque Americano. — observou ele.

— Fui educada e criada por uma inglesa durante muito tempo. — mentiu.

Hermione tentou se educada com Malfoy, embora seu sangue fervesse pela aproximação de Riddle, quase havia perdido a cabeça e entregado o jogo, xingou-se mentalmente pela falha.

— Então é de boa família? — perguntou.

Hermione trincou os dentes pela pergunta, durante muito tempo ouviu isso de vários bruxos, bons e maus. Odiava que a julgasse pelo fato se ser filha de pais trouxas, mesmo que eles não soubessem disso, iria ignorar a pergunta, mas se viu respondendo.

— Meu sangue é tão puro quanto o seu Malfoy! Nenhuma geração minha precisou abortar por ter se envolvido com quem não devia.

Algumas pessoas começaram a circular pelo corredor e os olhava com certa curiosidade, Hermione havia se arrependido de suas palavras e vendo o olhar questionador de Riddle sobre si resolveu aproveitar e se afastar deles.

Malfoy estava boquiaberto enquanto ela se dirigia o mais longe possível deles.

— É impressão minha ou ela insultou a minha família? — perguntou o loiro.

Tom não respondeu, ele tinha seus próprios questionamentos em relação a ela, se antes achava que Granger escondia algo, agora ele tinha certeza e não pararia até descobrir porque ela o odiava tanto a ponto de ameaçá-lo.

.

.

Hermione correu até perder o fôlego, havia sido idiota, quase estragou tudo, se dirigiu para o salão principal onde estaria vazio àquela hora, não queria ir às masmorras, mas assim que começou a se dirigir para o salão, alguém lhe puxou pelo braço, prensou seu corpo na parede e apontou a varinha em seu rosto.

— Acho que precisamos conversar. — disse Tom Riddle.

— Não temos nada para falar um com outro. — respondeu sem deixar sua voz tremer, encarando-o em desafio.

Riddle sorriu debochado prensando ainda mais o corpo dele contra o dela, estava admirado com a sua coragem.

— Você sabe que sim, mas deve ter percebido que não sou idiota como os outros garotos e seja o que você estiver escondendo, vou descobrir. — ele aproximou os lábios da orelha dela tocando-a levemente fazendo o corpo de Hermione estremecer. — Vou lhe dar um aviso, esqueça tudo o que ouviu, se ficar contra mim garanto que você vai se arrepender. — ameaçou. — Eu não sou uma pessoa que você deve ter como inimigo. — avisou satisfeito com sua abordagem, esperava agora que ela o temesse como todos os outros que ousaram a lhe enfrentar.

Ela não podia demonstrar medo, sabia o que Tom Riddle estava fazendo, ameaçava e esperava que ela reconhecesse seu poder, achou irônico, apesar de saber o quanto ameaçador ele era, seria difícil não o comparar com Voldemort, era por isso que conseguia desafiá-lo. Estava mexendo com fogo, poderia facilmente se queimar, mas ela queria atormentá-lo, mostrar a ele que mesmo fazendo qualquer coisa, não conseguiria atingi-la.

Hermione tomada por uma coragem envolveu os braços ao redor dele como se o abraçasse, e na ponta dos pés encostou sua boca em seu ouvido, quem os visse naquela hora iriam imaginar que era um casal de namorados.

— Ah Sr. Riddle eu não gosto de ser ameaçada. — disse em tom de deboche murmurando próximo ao ouvido dele. — Cuidado quando tiver pesadelos a noite, eu posso fazer com que eles sejam reais. — provocou.

Assim que falou ela se afastou brutalmente dele mandando ou beijo soprado nos lábios irônicos, deixando-o desconcertado.

Tom sentiu seu corpo todo formigar, Hermione era muito perigosa, ela parecia saber de algo comprometedor sobre ele. Ela conseguia causar reações em seu corpo que ele nunca sentiu por qualquer outra garota, e mesmo com todos os fatores contra ela e seus evidentes instintos assassinos contra ele, Tom a queria para si e tudo o que desejava, ele conseguia!

.

.

Hermione suspirou aliviada quando entrou no dormitório, deitou-se na cama pondo a pensar, Tom Riddle era diferente de Voldemort, além da diferença física, ela lembrou que ele ainda não se tornara senhor do mal, mas já estava se encaminhando para isso e tinha que impedi-lo.

Ficou pensando porque Dumbledore não o impediu quando voltou ao passado antes dela? Ele não teve coragem de matá-lo? Se ela tinha que matá-lo, como faria? Apesar de saber lançar algumas maldições, não saberia matar do modo bruxo, nem mesmo do modo trouxa.

Suspirou novamente ao lembrar-se dele ameaçando-a, prensando seu corpo na parede, um arrepiou passou pelo corpo, realmente não esperava que ele fosse bonito, balançou a cabeça, não podia se sentir atraída por ele, de modo algum, isso só lhe dificultaria as coisas.

Mas estava determinada, apesar de temer por sua vida, iria transformar a vida nele num inferno como havia feito com a sua no futuro. Ele pagaria cada centavo e mesmo que a ameaçasse mais, não demonstraria medo, porque ela não tinha mais nada a perder.

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Olá pessoal, só vou escrever poucas palavras, pois esse capítulo é um divisor de águas, é agora que a FIC realmente começa._

_**Eu quero saber se ela deve continuar e por quê? Através do que vocês me responderem poderei mapear a Fic baseada nas suas opiniões. **_

_**Ah se gostou desse capítulo também.**_

_Se não obtiver um numero favorável de respostas, vou demorar a postar o próximo capítulo que está programado para a segunda-feira. _

_Sobre o desafio ele será preparado e lançado no antepenúltimo capítulo, até lá darei algumas dicas._

Agradecimentos à:

**Milla – **Quem sabe quando estiver chegando ao fim e o desafio for realmente lançado você não descobre? O que achou deste capítulo? Devo continuar e por quê?

**Julia Riddle – **Menina você está um capítulo atrasado. Não, não irei parar enquanto houver leitoras, agradeço o elogio, mas tenho muito a melhorar ainda. Ah, a Hermione será muito má, mais do que foi com Malfoy, acho que você deve gostar.

**Tamara CMR – **Eu sempre achei que Hermione deveria ir com um bom motivo para a sonserina, principalmente com seu sangue misturado aos dos Malfoy, embora isso vai acarretar algumas mudanças nela contra Tom Riddle. Dumbledore é fantástico, no final você irá entender tudo o que ele fez.

**BeetinaLR – **Talvez dois capítulos a menos ou a mais, não sei dizer o certo, minha imaginação é imprevisível e tudo depende dos leitores também. Bom tecnicamente ela é uma Malfoy sim, pelo menos em questão de sangue e não de genes, por isso sua personalidade muda um pouco, mas a aparência continuará a mesma. Ela não tem medo do Tom, por ele não ser Voldemort, isso é complicado, mas sim, ela vai ser má e ele também não irá deixar por menos.

**Amand's LB – **Todas as dúvidas a respeito de Dumbledore serão esclarecidas ao longo da fic, claro que haverá questionamento, mas ele realmente é o "cara"! Esse capítulo também teve reviravoltas, acho que o próximo terá ainda mais, já que Hermione vai ser tão popular que irá usar as mesmas armas de Tom, a persuasão com as meninas. Eu espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**MariDark – **O.o, se você tem alguma idéia imagine quando lançar o desafio com as dicas? Mas relaxa tem muita coisa para acontecer que vai te surpreender e mudar a sua opinião, isso eu garanto!

**Kaah Malfoy – **Ohhh que bom, espero que continue acompanhando e me diz o que achou desse capítulo.

**Viola Pisque Black –** Lançarei o desafio quase no fim da FIC para ter boas chances de alguém acertar e no ultimo esclarecerei quem ganhou. Ah flor, não me abandona, as fics de Naruto lucra mais do que Harry Potter e fica difícil continuar com tão poucos comentários, desanima para falar a verdade. Obrigada por favoritar, espero que goste desse capítulo.

_**Pessoal não se esqueçam das reviews!**_


	5. Sugestões Insanas

**Capítulo 4 – Sugestões Insanas**

_**Sendo Vigiados**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ela estava no chão agonizando de dor, logo depois que passou tentou em não se levantar, suas pernas tremiam e não conseguia ficar de pé, ela foi se arrastando, chamando por Harry e Rony, precisava encontrá-los e fugir dali._

_Ouvia algumas risadas, pessoas gritando, ela não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, até que Bellatrix apareceu sorrindo maquiavelicamente, ela temeu o que estava por vir, fechou os olhos até que uma dor aguda atingiu todo o seu corpo e tudo permaneceu escuro novamente._

Hermione acordou ainda assustada, se levantou sem fazer barulho, lavou o rosto, sem a poção sem sonhos que a medibruxa lhe dava, ficava difícil dormir sem ter pesadelos, odiava as lembranças de quando foi cativa dos comensais da morte, sufocava o choro ao lembrar-se do desespero e gritos de pessoas que ela nunca veio saber o nome e nem mesmo poderia lembrar-se de seus rostos.

Suspirou fundo, não voltaria para a cama, embora ainda estivesse longe do dia amanhecer, resolveu ir para sala comunal, lá tinha um aquário natural do lago, algo que provavelmente não teria e nenhuma outra sala comunal, ela poderia ficar observando o aquário por horas de tão bonito que era.

Assim que entrou na sala viu que não estava sozinha, uma garota loira, sardenta e franzina estava sentada próximo ao aquário admirando-o e ao ver Hermione esboçou um sorriso convidativo.

— Oi. — disse ela. — Sou Arielly Madson do quinto ano, não precisa se apresentar porque todo mundo já te conhece.

Imediatamente Hermione se simpatizou com a garota.

— Porque não está dormindo? — perguntou se sentando ao lado dela.

— Pesadelos, iguais a você. — afirmou sabiamente.

— Como sabe que tive pesadelos? E se for apenas falta de sono?

A menina sorriu.

— Você está com olheiras de baixo dos olhos, parece um pouco tensa, partes da raiz de seus cabelos estão molhadas. É um pouco óbvio.

Hermione se espantou com o pensamento ágil da garota, ficaram conversando sobre coisas triviais, descobrindo muito em comum, a menina era parecida com ela quando mais nova, adorava aprender, tinha medo de tirar notas baixas, não possuía muitos amigos. Ficaram durante meia hora até que Arielly deu sua impressão inicial sobre Hermione.

—Eu achei que você fosse um pouco esnobe, pelo que presenciei ontem, mas você é diferente. — afirmou ela. — As pessoas normalmente não costumam ficar ao meu lado, como um bom sangue puro talvez não devesse também.

— Porque não? — perguntou curiosa.

— Eu não gosto de ser sonserina. Eu queria ser de qualquer outra casa, mas acabei aqui, porque minha família acabaria me odiando, já que não optei estudar em Durmstrang.

— E o que você tem contra os sonserinos?

— Eles são arrogantes, se acham os melhores e idolatram Tom Riddle, mas ele é um cara mau.

Hermione a encarou com surpresa.

— Porque você está me contando isso? Eu também sou sonserina.

— Porque eu reparei quando você foi selecionada para a sonserina fez cara feita, parecia que já havia escolhido outra casa, talvez a corvinal, eu queria ser um deles. — confessou — E porque eu a vi brigando hoje à tarde com o Riddle.

Hermione ficou silenciosa, por um breve momento, ela sentiu impulso de esclarecer seus motivos, contar que foi da grifinória no futuro e o motivo de estar ali. Aquela garota tinha algo de familiar nela, mas não conhecia ninguém com o sobrenome Madson em seu tempo. Não sabia o quanto poderia confiar nela.

Ela era inteligente, não havia nada de sonserina na menina, estranhamente a Granger sentiu uma necessidade enorme de fazer dela sua amiga, mas já tinha resolvido não se envolver com ninguém.

Arielly se levantou rapidamente.

— É melhor você voltar para o quarto.

— Por quê?

— Tom Riddle e seus seguidores estão voltando. — disse ela. — Ele não pode nos pegar aqui, eu o vi um dia obliviando um garoto um dia, mas felizmente ele não percebeu minha presença, acho que acabaria sem memória também. Ele é muito poderoso para um aluno exemplar.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Você sabe o que eles estão fazendo a essa hora da madrugada além de burlar as normas da escola?

— Não, eu não quero falar sobre isso. — respondeu ela receosa. — Estou indo dormir, boa noite, tenha cuidado. — pediu a menina com um olhar sincero.

— Boa noite. — respondeu, mas não se dirigiu ao quarto.

Hermione olhou para um quanto escuro da sala, algum lugar onde poderia ficar escondida, pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço simples fazendo com que ela mudasse de cor, adquirindo cores escuras para se camuflar e esperou.

.

.

— Crucio!

— Riddle você não acha que está exagerando? — perguntou Abraxas ao ver o aluno da lufa-lufa desmaiar. — Ele pode acabar morrendo e isso seria mais complicado do que obliviá-lo.

Tom olhou para os seus seguidores que o observava atentamente esperando alguma ordem, ignorando as palavras do Malfoy guardou a sua varinha. Praticava magia negra, mas nunca chegou a matar ninguém, a não ser pequenas criaturas, ele sabia que ainda não estava preparado para matar alguém, embora um dia fosse inevitável fazê-lo.

— Terminamos por aqui. — informou. — Arrumem isso e não deixem vestígios, vamos voltar para as masmorras antes que desconfiem. — ordenou sem demonstrar qualquer emoção ao ver o aluno jogado no chão sangrando.

Apesar da aparência calma ele estava furioso, não havia lançado a maldição direito, estava desconcentrado, se sentia humilhado por não executar algo que seus seguidores estavam quase dominando. Tudo isso era por causa dela, maldita hora que Hermione apareceu em sua vida e roubou seu foco.

Trincou os dentes, aquela mulher tinha a petulância de ameaçá-lo e sem falar que possuía uma língua atrevida, mais do que já viu em qualquer outra mulher, por isso ela era única, por isso que a queria para si. Ele lutava contra os próprios hormônios sem ao menos perceber.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Malfoy quando eles se afastaram dos outros longe o suficiente.

Tom balançou a cabeça.

— Já estive melhor. — confessou. — Mas logo voltarei ao meu normal. _"Assim que eu saber tudo sobre Hermione", _acrescentou por pensamento.

.

.

Hermione não teve que esperar muito, logo avistou Tom Riddle e seus capangas entrando na sala comunal, futuros comensais de morte, ou eles já seriam? Ela não sabia o certo.

Tom sentou em um das poltronas enquanto observava o fogo da lareira, Malfoy e Evan Rosier estavam ao lado dele.

— Deixou o garoto na floresta?

— Sim. Amanhã faremos alguém encontrá-lo. Vão achar que resolveu se aventurar e acabou sendo atacado por alguma criatura mágica perigosa. — acrescentou Evan. — Claro que ele não se lembrará de nada, mas temos que ficar atentos porque Dumbledore sempre está aparecendo em locais imprevisíveis.

Tom apenas assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para um lado escuro da sala.

Hermione gelou ao ver que ele franziu as sobrancelhas e se levantou aproximando dela, parecia desconfiado, ela chegou a prender ao máximo sua respiração, mas antes que ele pudesse perceber sua presença, Malfoy o chamou.

— Você quase esqueceu o seu diário. — disse o loiro. — Acho que não vai querer que outra pessoa ache.

Tom voltou para ele e pegou o diário, seu rosto estava mais sério, ainda lançava olhares em direção a parte mais escura da sala.

Hermione lembrou-se do diário, no futuro ele era uma das Horcruxes de Voldemort, ele usava variados objetos que continha uma história ou afeição para fazê-las. Ela sabia que naquele momento era um simples diário, mas sentiu a necessidade de roubá-lo para si e destruí-lo antes que virasse uma Horcruxe.

— Acho melhor irmos dormir. — disse ele dispensando seus seguidores.

Assim que desapareceram pelos corredores que dava aos dormitórios, Hermione suspirou aliviada, desfazendo o feitiço resolveu seguir o conselho de Arielly e ir para o quarto. Ela ainda teria muito que pensar no que descobriu naquela noite, além de uma forma de obter o diário.

.

.

Tom observou escondido em um dos corredores Hermione desfazer o feitiço, aquela garota cada vez mais o surpreendia pela ousadia, havia percebido a presença dela, mas a esperou sair do esconderijo para confirmar.

Ele suspirou aliviado, não tinham conversado sobre algo muito comprometedor, mas pelo andar de Hermione, ela parecia decidida a fazer algo, ele só precisava descobrir o que.

.

.

— Tom Riddle quer falar com você. — anunciou Eileen despertando-a na manhã seguinte. — Ele a espera para irem juntos ao salão tomar café da manhã. E se eu fosse você não demoraria a encontrá-lo.

Victoria fez cara de desagrado e Hermione congelou, achou que depois do ocorrido no dia anterior ele a quisesse bem longe de si.

— Vocês estão íntimos? — perguntou a Parkinson nada satisfeita.

— Não... — balbuciou Hermione com certo pânico.

Não sabia o que ele pretendia, depois de declarar guerra abertamente a ele, tinha que tomar cuidado, ela seria alvo de Riddle e pelo pouco que podia especular, ele possuía uma influência sobre os alunos e alguns professores, o que fizesse a ela talvez nem acarretasse suspeita alguma contra ele.

Foi tola demais ao agir por impulso, mas ele era Voldemort, assassino de seus pais, de Harry e de Rony e sua obrigação era vingá-los, transformar a vida de Tom Riddle em um inferno e achar um ponto fraco para acabar com ele.

Ela não estava sendo racional quanto se orgulhava ser, parecia Harry e Rony, agindo por impulso, suspirou aborrecida, eles faziam muita falta.

.

.

Tom encarou seriamente Hermione quando ela foi encontrá-lo, percebeu que ela estava um pouco receosa, sorriu internamente, ela o temia apesar de tudo. Mas ele não podia negar, ela estava linda, estranhamente seus modos se diferenciavam das outras meninas, ela não era submissa, mantinha uma boa postura e olhava nos olhos das pessoas sem medo. Os alunos que circulavam no salão comunal da sonserina ficaram silenciosos quando ele se aproximou dela e ofereceu o braço.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiada, mas se viu obrigada a aceitar o braço dele, não queria que ninguém desconfiasse da rixa entre os dois.

— Tive uma noite estranhamente calma srtª Hermione. — pronunciou enquanto se dirigiam ao salão principal. — resolveu não contar que a viu espionando-o na noite anterior, guardaria aquela informação somente para si.

— Eu também sr. Riddle. — sussurrou no mesmo tom debochado dele. — O que pretende nos expor assim?

Tom a encarou, o coração dela disparou, a postura dele sempre ereta e o queixo orgulhoso a fazia admirar embora que tentasse desprezá-lo, mas admitia, ele era bonito, mesmo estando sério e com olhar psicopata.

— Ficar mais próximo de você. — respondeu com a voz grave causando arrepios nela — Vou mantê-la sempre que puder junto a mim, já que não confio em ninguém para te vigiar, você me parece muito esperta para uma garota e tolamente corajosa também. — afirmou. — Digamos que é uma característica muito grifinória e curiosamente você é sonserina.

Hermione não esperava ouvir aquelas palavras de modo tão sinceras vindas dele, nem que ele percebesse que havia algo da grifinória nela. Sim, Riddle era um ótimo observador e especulador também, ela tentou se manter imparcial

— Sou sangue puro o que esperava? — respondeu e percebeu que ele ficou satisfeito com a resposta.

Tom a conduziu para a mesa da sonserina e fez questão dela sentar-se ao seu lado, demonstrando a todos que ela era o objeto de sua atenção.

Apesar de querer fugir, gritar e até mesmo amaldiçoá-lo ela se resignou a obedecê-lo, se a intenção dele era humilhá-la, entraria no jogo dele e de alguma forma daria o troco.

Ele não dirigiu mais a palavra ela e quando Malfoy e os outros sonserinos chegaram Hermione fingiu que Tom não estava ao seu lado ignorando-o completamente.

.

.

Abraxas sorriu ao ver Hermione e depois franziu as sobrancelhas por ela estar ao lado de Riddle. Victoria chegou logo depois com Eileen e estava aparentemente aborrecida.

— Como vai? — perguntou ele a Hermione com um sorriso galanteador.

— Bem, obrigada. — respondeu ela educadamente enquanto dava um gole demorado no suco de abóbora, esperava manter a boca cheia para não facilitar as conversas entre eles.

Viu Arielly quieta um pouco afastada do pessoal do 5º ano, a menina estava sozinha e um pouco aborrecida, Hermione sentiu pena da garota e sorriu para ela quando se encararam.

Logo depois olhou para Dumbledore sentado na mesa dos professores e percebeu que ele parecia interessado com o que ocorria na mesa da sonserina, quando seus olhos se encontraram, Hermione percebeu que ele tentava dizer alguma coisa e o que quer que fosse parecia extremamente importante. Ela teria que falar com ele depois das aulas, mas antes precisava dar um jeito de se livrar de Tom Riddle.

.

.

As aulas se mostraram bastante agradável, Hermione como sempre se destacou, mas percebeu que Riddle também era um aluno exemplar e sabia manusear qualquer equipamento com facilidade, o desempenho dele era admirável.

Quando a ultima aula estava prestes a terminar, decidiu que iria falar com Dumbledore, mesmo tendo Riddle ao seu lado, assim que a professora dispensou, ela guardou rapidamente seu material, mas antes que pudesse sair da sala, ele a segurou pelo braço.

— Ouso acrescentar que a acompanharei até o salão comunal.

— Não há necessidade. — respondeu. — Irei à biblioteca estudar. — mentiu.

Tom não era nada bobo, sabia muito bem o que Hermione iria fazer, ir se encontrar com Dumbledore e ele estava disposto a impedir esse encontro, pois sabia que eles tinham algo em comum devido à troca de olhares durante o café-da-manhã. Também não queria dar a oportunidade dela contar o que viu e ouviu na noite passada.

— Ótimo, vou ser seu companheiro de estudo. — completou sem dar chances dela retrucar.

— Por favor, Sr. Riddle, vou precisar de uma ajuda sua. — disse a professora de Herbologia.

Hermione sorriu quando ele teve que se afastar visivelmente contrariado, ela piscou e saiu da sala sem dar chances dele mudar de idéia, suspirou agradecida pelo fato dele ser monitor-chefe.

.

.

Dumbledore demonstrou satisfação por encontrá-la.

— Como vai senhorita Granger? E a memória?

— Estou bem e aos pouco me lembro de fatos isolados, mas nada concreto. — mentiu tentando se acostumar com a idéia de que havia perdido parte da memória. — Você queria falar comigo?

Dumbledore sorriu amavelmente, estavam sozinhos na sala dele.

— Muito bem observado. — disse ele. — Fiquei surpreso quando foi selecionada para a sonserina, achei que tivesse características grifinórias em você. Mas depois de bem observado, percebo que o chapéu seletor fez uma excelente escolha.

— Porque o senhor acha isso? — questionou visivelmente nervosa. — Eu não tenho nada em comum com aquela casa, se pudesse trocaria sem hesitação.

Alvo ficou silencioso e com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

— Não pode fazer isso. — afirmou. — Por estar na sonserina eu quero te pedir um favor.

— O que seria?

— Vi que Tom Riddle parece interessado em você, normalmente ele não é muito visto em companhia de garotas e também não é uma pessoa muito sociável, mas consegue respeito de outros alunos por meios que digamos, ilícitos. — ele pausou antes de continuar. — Por isso o que eu vou te pedir é algo pessoal.

Hermione estava incomodada com o rumo da conversa.

— O que você quer que eu faça?

— Mostre que a vida não precisa ser obscura como ele sempre a viu. Acredito que você é a única que pode transformá-lo para uma pessoa melhor.

— C-como assim? Riddle jamais me daria ouvidos.

— Mas fazendo ele se apaixonar por você...

Hermione sentiu seu corpo tremer, Dumbledore estava louco por sugerir algo tão insano a ela.

— Não. — respondeu se levantando, estava irritada com a sugestão dele. — Isso nunca irá acontecer! — afirmou com convicção.

Dumbledore aparentemente não se abalou, mas ela percebeu que ele parecia decepcionado com a sua resposta.

— Bom, é inegável que se sentem atraídos um pelo outro, mas quero que saiba, se você não o fizer enxergar o caminho do bem, ele poderá fazê-la aceitar mal.

Hermione não respondeu, porém de alguma maneira aquelas palavras mexeu com ela, saiu da sala visivelmente alterada.

.

.

Estava nervosa por Alvo sugerir algo insano, ainda mais afirmar que ela tinha uma espécie de atração por Riddle. Ela o odiava, ele seria responsável por todo o mal que ocorreria no futuro, ele não tinha coração, seria impossível aquele sujeito se tornar alguém melhor. E também ela jamais mudaria de lado.

Dumbledore do futuro havia entregado uma missão a ela, sacrificar sua existência e acabar com Riddle antes dele virar Voldemort, porque o do passado queria que ela o mudasse?

Estava confusa, realmente Alvo veio ao passado e conseguiu voltar para o futuro, porque ele não matou Riddle? Havia mais dois vira-tempos especiais? Porque não deu outro para ela voltar ao futuro? O que ele realmente pretendia trancando-a para sempre no passado?

Hermione podia sentir a raiva tomar seu corpo, um calor dentro dela agitava, estava ficando agressiva, não conseguia raciocinar direito. Ela passou pelos outros alunos sem cumprimentá-los de volta, mandando-os sair de sua frente, caminhou para o banheiro onde as meninas tinham medo de freqüentar por causa da Murta que geme.

Pegou a varinha e começou a murmurar alguns feitiços destruindo pequenas coisas, precisava aliviar aquela raiva. Sabia que seu descontrole excessivo era por causa do sangue Malfoy, nem mesmo a Murta teve a ousadia de perturbá-la enquanto estava naquele estado.

Respirou fundo e contabilizou o estrago no banheiro, teria que dar uma boa desculpa se fosse pega, mas não se importava, o diretor Dippet não ligaria de descontar a sua falsa fortuna o valor que fosse necessário para pagar pelos objetos destruídos.

— Pare! — alguém gritou quando estava preste a quebrar um cano.

Hermione se virou e deu de cara com Arielly segurava seus livros com surpresa.

— O que você esta fazendo aqui? — perguntou abaixando a varinha que havia apontado na direção da menina.

— Eu vi você saindo do escritório do professor Dumbledore, suspeitei que não estivesse bem.

— Estava me vigiando?

Arielly sorriu nervosamente e deu um passo para trás como se Hermione fosse fazer mal e ela.

— Acho que sim. Desculpe. — pediu sincera.

— Não devia fazer isso. — respondeu penalizada ao ver que a menina tremia levemente. — Não quero lhe fazer nenhum mal, mas entenda, não posso ser sua amiga, não sou uma pessoa em que você deve confiar. — falou, havia gostado dela, mas era arriscado ter laços com alguém.

Arielly arqueou as sobrancelhas e respondeu cuidadosamente.

— Achei que você precisasse de uma amiga.

Hermione sorriu com a resposta dela, apesar de estar irritada, aquela menina lhe fazia bem.

— Obrigada, talvez preciso de uma amiga. — confessou e se sentou no chão do banheiro destruído, Arielly fez o mesmo. — Tive poucos amigos, mas nenhum foi como Harry e Rony. — falou.

Contou sobre o Potter e o Weasley de como era a amizades entre eles, ocultou que era uma viajante no tempo. Arielly era uma boa ouvinte e de alguma forma estranha a acalmava.

— O que aconteceu entre você e o professor?

— Ele sugeriu que eu fizesse Riddle se apaixonar por mim. Dumbledore acha que o fará mudar sua natureza perversa.

A menina franziu as sobrancelhas, demonstrando que não aprovava, mas quando falou deixou Hermione surpresa.

— Eu percebo que há muitos mistérios te rodeando, mas acho que o professor pode estar correto, eu sei que Riddle é mau, mas você tirar o foco dele, pode ser que ele mude.

— Ah não me vem com essa, eu não gosto desse garoto ele não presta.

— O que ele te fez?

— Fez mal aos meus amigos.

— Mas você o conhecia antes de vir para cá? E a sua memória? Como sabe que ele fez mal a alguém?

Hermione suspirou fundo.

— Há segredos que eu não posso te contar, quanto menos você saber é melhor, ok?

Arielly assentiu com a cabeça e resolveu não insistir.

— Bom, mas ele pode gostar de você, se o odeia tanto porque não aproveita e se envolve? Depois descobre uma forma de se vingar dele. — completou sugestivamente.

Eu jamais me permitiria envolver com ele! — afirmou.

Arielly sorriu.

— E o quanto você não está envolvida?

Hermione ficou quieta, realmente estava envolvida completamente com Tom Riddle, qualquer que fosse o motivo, nenhuma garota compartilhava a atenção dele como ela tinha em apenas dois dias, claro, ela o havia ameaçado e prometeu bagunçar a vida dele, isso era motivo suficiente.

Resolveu encerrar o assunto e convidou Arielly para ir almoçar com ela, lançou um ultimo olhar ao banheiro e logo se lembrou, além do diário havia outra coisa para destruir, o Basilisco que habitava na câmera secreta.

Apesar de não saber como, destruiria tudo aquilo que fizesse menção a Voldemort.

.

.

Tom olhava disfarçadamente para a entrada do salão principal, Hermione até àquela hora não havia aparecido, já haviam começado a almoçar, provavelmente ela estava com Dumbledore. Mas quando o professor apareceu, ele ficou inquieto pela demora dela, tentou se obrigar a prestar atenção em Victoria e na sua conversa tediosa.

Quando Hermione surgiu, Riddle percebeu que no olhar dela havia algo diferente, o uniforme estava amassado e algumas veias de irritação sobressaltavam da testa, estava acompanhada com a esquisita garota Madson. O que tivesse sido o assunto da conversa com professor de transfiguração a deixou brava, ele ficou curioso.

Ela acenou e se sentou perto deles, fazendo com que a garota também se sentasse ao seu lado. Conversou normalmente com todos e trocou olhares de cumplicidade com a menina sardenta que se mantinha calada e um pouco sem jeito de estar ao lado do pessoal do sétimo ano.

Ele tentou fingir interesse na conversa de Victoria, mas se sentia incomodado com Madson, percebeu que a garota deveria saber de alguma sobre Hermione e ele precisava descobrir o que era.

.

.

Hermione terminou rapidamente o almoço e resolveu não comer a sobremesa, sua mente martelava em todas as possibilidades, sentia seu corpo cansado, o estresse a abandonara e graças à intervenção de Arielly, ela não havia destruído o banheiro por completo. Tentou apagar da memória as palavras de Dumbledore, iria agir ao seu modo.

Foi paquerada por Abraxas e Evan, ainda era difícil se acostumar a ser objeto de atenção por parte dos garotos, riu internamente ao pensar em Draco, se ele soubesse que seu avô demonstrou interesse por ela, teria um ataque fulminante.

Eileen demonstrava certo preconceito com Arielly, mas Hermione não ligou, mesmo na década de 40 as pessoas já ligavam muito para aparência e a menina parecia ser alheia a moda.

Pode perceber analisando as outras sonserinas que se tornou um ícone entre as garotas, seus modos, roupas e até truques de maquiagem que usou nos dois dias eram copiados, até mesmo pelas garotas de outras casas.

Estava criando coragem para tomar um passo à diante. Havia bolado uma estratégia para pegar o diário de Riddle, enquanto almoçava, precisava desviar o foco de atenção dele sobre si, assim que estivesse na posse do diário, o destruiria, depois tentaria fazer o mesmo com o basilisco, talvez sendo sangue puro a cobra não fizesse mal a ela, Rony e Harry iriam querer que ela fizesse isso.

Quando o pessoal começou a se levantar da mesa olhou significativamente para Arielly que entendeu que não era para acompanhá-la.

— Riddle. — chamou por ele. — Podemos conversar as sós por um momento?

Tom não esperava por isso, achou que Hermione manteria a mesma atitude de manhã a de se manter longe dele. Como sempre cavalheiro esticou o braço para ela que não demonstrou hesitação para acompanhá-lo.

— Estou surpreso. — comentou enquanto caminhavam para o salão comunal. — Achei que não quisesse ser vista na minha companhia mais cedo.

— Eu não quero que as pessoas sugiram que temos algum tipo de relacionamento.

— Isso a incomoda?

Hermione parou e olhou-nos que possuía um brilho estranho. Seu coração palpitou forte ao perceber a intensidade no olhar dele, era como se ela fosse um livro aberto que ele saberia muito bem como manusear.

— Sim, mas não é sobre isso que eu quero conversar. — desviou o assunto rapidamente.

— Estou ouvindo senhorita Hermione.

Ela hesitou por um momento, tentando adquirir coragem e não repulsa, seus sentimentos e emoções ficavam conflitantes por estar ao lado dele.

— Quero lhe pedir desculpas como o tratei desde que te conheci. — como ele não falou nada ela continuou. — Ouvi algumas pessoas comentando certas coisas ao seu respeito e sei que você realmente não é um garoto bom como costuma demonstrar, porque já vi sua verdadeira face, também viu a minha admito, mas quero uma trégua.

O rosto dele adquiriu um olhar sombrio.

— Que tipo de trégua?

— Meu interesse é em outra coisa, não em você exatamente. E se ficarmos do jeito que estamos, vai me atrapalhar. — ela se surpreendia com o próprio raciocínio, talvez funcionasse fazer jogo aberto com ele.

— Então vamos ver se eu entendi, eu não meto na sua vida e nem você na minha, é isso?

Ela balançou a cabeça e Tom ficou silencioso, ele se aproximou dela, Hermione desviou os olhos de nervoso, mas ele ergueu seu queixo obrigando-a encará-lo.

— Trato feito.

Hermione se surpreendeu com a resposta rápida, estava aliviada, só teria que não dar motivos a ele para que Riddle continuasse a suspeitar dela, ou que pelo menos a deixasse em paz, pois duvidava que ele acreditasse realmente em suas palavras.

Quando pensou em se afastar, se viu incomodada com a aproximação dele, podia sentir o corpo dele tocando levemente o seu e a respiração bater em seu rosto, seu estomago contraiu, sentiu todo o seu corpo arrepiar sobre o olhar minucioso com que ele a observava.

O cheiro da colônia dele era embriagante, perguntou-se por que todos os homens não eram cheirosos como ele? As mulheres com certeza agradeceriam.

"_Ele vai me beijar". _Pensou trêmula quando ele posou as mãos na cintura dela, já não conseguia raciocinar mais e nem mesmo tinhas forças de sair correndo dali.

— Tom! — a voz de Victoria quebrou o clima que se instalou entre eles.

Hermione respirou aliviada, quase se deixou beijar por ele, algo dentro dela se contorceu, será que Riddle a via mais do que uma inimiga? Não, impossível! O ódio deles era mútuo. Dumbledore estava delirando.

Ela deu uma ultima olhada na direção dele e percebeu que estava irritado com Victoria, melhor assim, saiu antes que tivesse que ficar sozinha com ele novamente.

.

.

.

.

_**N/A:**__ Olá leitores(as), final tenso não?. Viu como Mione esta determinada a acabar com Riddle, mas confusa com o que vem sentindo por ele e pelo que Dumbledore sugeriu? Atraídos um pelo outro? Definitivamente sim! Até quando ela vai se permitir ficar com o sangue Malfoy? Respostas em breve, prometo._

_Nunca tive tantas reviews como nesse capítulo, obrigada! Esses comentários foi o impulso para reescrever o capítulo! Eu tinha perdido ele, na verdade esqueci-me de guardá-lo no pendrive e o PC foi formatado, bom o final vocês já conhecem, surtei!_

_Amei as críticas e elogios no ultimo capítulo postado. Realmente as críticas me ajudaram muito a compor a história e observar detalhes que deixei em aberto, talvez os erros persistam, mas tive exatamente 3 dias para reescrever e nem tudo saiu de como planejei._

Agradecimentos à:

**Kaah Malfoy – **Nossa sua mente realmente é criativa, não imaginei fazendo Draco voltar, mesmo porque ele nem sabe o que aconteceu com ela, Hermione sumiu, mas para onde? Morreu? Seriam perguntas que imaginaria fazendo nessa questão. Pois é, Tom nunca mais vai ter o seu sossego de volta, ele vai passar a enxergar as coisas diferentes, porém vai aprender o que é o amor primeiro. Obrigada por comentar.

**Lua – **Bem vinda leitora nova, ainda devo continuar? Realmente escrever Tom e Mione é mais complicado do que parece. Obrigada por comentar.

**Viola Psique Black – **Ah você viu a minha resposta? Eu espero que sim, foi bem grande, nem tanto esclarecedora, mas só quero adiantar algo a você, eu mudo a história, só o final não, sou imprevisível, sem querer traço uma meta, mas a minha criatividade às vezes enfraquece e eu acabo usando outra idéia que vou criando ou que já tinha descartado. Acrescentando ela é a Mione do bem, mas o bem dela pode ser o mal para muitas pessoas. Obrigada por comentar.

**r.o.c.k. – **Oi Milla, gostei do novo nick, finalmente você fez uma conta aqui! Haha, amo o lado mau da Hermione, faz bem a ela, confesso que é mais gostoso de escrever ela assim. Falando sobre Tom é fácil, ele se sente atraído por ela desde que a viu, amor a primeira vista, talvez não, mesmo porque a atração que ele tem por ela e vice-versa é bem forte. Ah obrigada pelos elogios, como você torço para que haja mais fics deles. Obrigada por comentar e favoritar, é importante para mim.

**Tamara CMR – **Obrigada pelos elogios, a idéia de fazer Hermione um pouco má surgiu exatamente como colocá-la na sonserina, afinal, só sangue puros estudam lá, mestiços? Só mesmo Tom Riddle e Severo Snape. É difícil não deixar a fic ficar parecida com as outras, geralmente a maioria Hermione volta ao passado para matar Tom e acaba se apaixonando por ele, mas prometo fazer diferente essa história, a paixão entre os dois? Inevitável. Obrigada por comentar.

**BeetinalLR – **Nossa, mesmo que você não tenho feito o login, ainda sim comentou eu agradeço muito por comentar. Eu acredito que a Mione precisa ser agressiva (como ela foi nesse capítulo), vai ser um modo dela sobreviver no passado, afinal, Harry e Rony estão mortos, o que ela pode temer a não ser a própria vida? Bom, Tom é um cara que sabe o que quer, ele sabe que Hermione esconde algo contra ele, mas nem por isso a atração entre os dois deixa de ser inevitável. Ela já é popular, quando fica com raiva ninguém a segura, claro que a maldição do sangue contribui para isso. Eu sou romântica, então não se preocupe, vai ter cenas fofas e Hermione não vai voltar para o futuro, mas ainda ela precisa perceber que está se apaixonando por Tom Riddle e que ele apesar de ser um mau menino, não é Voldemort. Gostaria já desenvolver o romance agora, mas tenho que ser paciente e garanto que você vai gostar. Não você não falou demais e sim o suficiente que eu queria ouvir, amei sua review!

**Jamilly Oliveira – **É acho que o ponto forte da FIC foi o sangue da Hermione ser do Malfoy e ela começar a ficar um pouco má. Ah flor, eu também não acho fics deles em português, ler em inglês para mim é complicado e olha que tem várias páginas. Eu espero que continue gostando da FIC, obrigada por comentar.

**Imy – **Olá Imy, também sou uma leitora recente (desde Março) de TomxMione, foi por causa disso que resolvi escrever essa Fic, por haver poucas, mas também estou apanhando um bocado, afinal eu só assisti os filmes e nunca tive a oportunidade de ler qualquer livro de Harry Potter, então descrever não é o meu forte, só narrar. Eu levei em consideração o seu comentário, ela não vai declarar guerra contra ele abertamente, as provocações virão no próximo capítulo, mas ela vai correr certo perigo, nada que ele tente matá-la, afinal, ele gosta dela e precisa descobrir qual o segredo dela. Obrigada por comentar.

**Julia Riddle - **Também queria esse Tom Riddle embrulhado para presente na minha casa, acho que se eu fizesse uma lista à maioria seriam caras maus e bonitos. Levando em conta sua review, a disputa começou, afinal Victoria gosta tanto de Tom que interrompeu um momento precioso, mas logo a Granger mostra para ela quem é dona de Riddle, logo em breve. Obrigada por comentar.

**Amand's LB –** Não vou parar de postar, a não ser que não surge qualquer comentário. Amo prensadas na parede, *abafa*, só adianto, ainda vai haver amasso, em breve claro. Dumbledore sabe das coisas, viu o que ele sugeriu para ela? Espero que a minha história esteja sempre ao agrado de você, obrigada por comentar.

**Hachi-chan 2 – **Eu também amo as histórias com esse casal, pena que em português não há muitas, mas em inglês (sou péssima), sem comentários. Você tocou no meu ponto fraco, eu quero colocar todas as idéias no papel sem ficar cansativo, claro que atropelo como você percebeu, após sua review estou tentando me policiar, se não já estaria resumindo o que aconteceu com os personagens em um mês. Bom, Tom gostou da Hermione depois que a socorreu, de principio ela o intrigou bastante a ponto de pensar nela sempre, após isso descobriu que ela era muito mais do que uma garota simples da década de 40. Claro que quando ela falou com ele no ouvido foi uma atitude impulsiva que depois ela fica se odiando por isso, mas funcionou, ele está atraído por ela é inegável. Difícil de te entender mesmo. Apesar de Hermione ser esperta, ela não esta muito preparada para lidar com Tom e nem ele com ela, pois ambos são calculistas como você diz, mas quando envolve sentimentos? Eles vão pirar na certa. Eu amei sua review e não se sinta intimidada para criticar quando bem entender, ok? Fique a vontade e obrigada por comentar e favoritar.

**Luzatesdesco – **Digamos que por ser a primeira FIC com esse casal que você lê é de muita responsabilidade, já que preciso cativá-la a gostar deles, mesmo sendo tão improvável. Espero que continue lendo e dando a sua opinião. Obrigada por comentar.

.

.

Para o próximo capítulo: 

**- O beijo de Hermione e Riddle (não percam!)**

.

.

**Gostaram do capítulo? Alguma crítica? Envie um review, eles modelam as histórias e dá asas a criatividade!**


	6. Jardim Assombrado

**Capítulo 5 – Jardim Assombrado**

_**Paraíso em seus braços**_

.

.

— Eu preciso achar uma maneira de pegar aquele diário. — afirmou.

— Isso é loucura!

— Por quê? Só preciso achar uma maneira de pegar sem que o dono perceba.

— Loucura é Tom Riddle manter um diário e você querer destruí-lo. Isso não faz muito sentido, pelo menos para mim.

Hermione sorriu para Arielly que mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas, a menina em pouco tempo se tornou uma importante amiga e aliada.

— Um dia tudo fará sentido, eu prometo.

Arielly sorriu.

— Só quero saber por que você quer tanto um diário? É melhor tomar cuidado, esse ódio todo por Riddle pode virar amor ou te destruir.

Hermione não respondeu, incomodada com aquelas palavras se pôs a observar o aquário natural do lago, havia se tornado um de seus lugares favoritos, Dumbledore já tinha alertado contra essa possibilidade, mas decidiu ignorar tudo o que vinha dele.

Evitou se encontrar com Riddle durante toda a semana depois da trégua, só se viam durante as refeições e nas aulas, ela evitava encará-lo. Tentava se concentrar no que havia decidido, Hermione percebia que ao passar dos dias, toda a sua memória sobre o futuro começava a se perder, não pensava mais em Harry, Rony e seus pais como antes, ela não podia deixar que a morte deles fosse em vão e o fato de pertencer ao futuro se tornasse apenas uma lembrança.

.

.

— O que você falou? — perguntou Tom um pouco abismado, mas tentando parecer indiferente.

— Eu falei que vou convidar Hermione Granger para sair, é claro que ela não irá recusar. — gabou-se Abraxas — Posso dizer muitos morrerão de inveja quando souber que sou eu o primeiro e único a beijar os lábios dela.

— Acho que não vai ser tão fácil assim. — disse Evan. — Hermione já se mostrou uma garota sutil para se render as graças de qualquer homem, inclusive você.

Tom concordou mentalmente, Hermione já havia recebido vários convites para encontros depois que parou de receber atenção dele, recusou todos, sua fama de difícil se espalhou e muitos garotos vinham tentados a conquistá-la para exibi-la como troféu, ela só não era muito popular na grifinória.

Mas estava curioso para saber se ela sairia com Abraxas, sabia que ele era convencido e repetitivo, seria uma companhia extremamente cansativa para uma mente aguçada como ela.

— Mas se engane que eu só quero me aproveitar dela. — disse o loiro com convicção. — Hermione é a mulher perfeita, tenho certeza de que a minha família aprovaria minha relação com ela.

— Achei que as mulheres Malfoy fossem submissas, ela não me parece alguém que ficaria em casa o dia todo para receber o marido com os braços abertos, na verdade os americanos têm um costume muito diferente em relação às mulheres. — questionou Evan. — E você ainda por cima mal a conhece.

Abraxas deu de ombros não se importando com a opinião de seus amigos.

Tom continuava quieto, mas por dentro desejava que Malfoy não tivesse coragem para querer Hermione como esposa, afinal, ela seria sua, por isso não queria vê-la com outros garotos e muito menos que ela pudesse beijá-los também.

Ele viveu dezessete anos sem garotas incomodando seus pensamentos. Ele estava com raiva, raiva de Hermione. Ele iria parar de pensar nela. Pare de pensar sobre como seria pressionar seus lábios contra os dela. Mas isso não foi além de seus planos.

.

.

— Hermione. — chamou Malfoy e ela se viu obrigada a esperá-lo.

— Oi Abraxas. — cumprimentou educadamente, por mais convencido e cretino que fosse Malfoy, ele sempre a tratou bem e ela não precisava de mais inimigos quando se tinha Tom Riddle.

— Vamos juntos para a próxima aula?

Ela assentiu e acompanhou o loiro até a aula de transfiguração, os dois conversaram sobre amenidades, até que teve uma idéia e logo colocou em prática. Começou a falar sobre Hogwarts, como se não o conhecesse bem as normas do castelo e o loiro respondeu sem pestanejar todas as suas perguntas.

— Eu ouvi dizer que é possível os garotos entrar nos dormitório das meninas e vice-versa. — comentou enquanto caminhava de braços dados com ele. — Mas li também que isso é impossível. Qual dos dois fatos é verídico?

Abraxas sorriu.

— Na verdade existe magia que não permite que isso ocorra, mas há um modo. — confidenciou.

Hermione exibiu um dos seus melhores sorrisos antes de perguntar.

— Sério? E qual é?

— As varinhas do monitores-chefes, neste caso, a varinha do Tom.

— Como assim?

— Ela pode desfazer e refazer o feitiço, geralmente nunca é usado, mas nunca se sabe quando pode ocorrer... — ele ficou quieto como se fosse dizer algo inapropriado.

— Entendo. — sorriu como se disfarçasse o constrangimento dele, mas estava eufórica pela descoberta.

— Eu queria te pedir uma coisa. — começou ele um pouco incerto. — Desde que te conheci, senti que temos muito em comum.

Hermione não gostou do rumo da conversa e estava apavorada ao perceber as intenções dele.

— Sabe sou de uma excelente linhagem de sangue puro e de família tradicional, eu gostaria de...

— Bom dia senhorita Hermione e Sr. Malfoy. — disse Dumbledore — A minha aula está começando, vamos entrar.

Hermione respirou aliviada, enquanto o loiro fez uma cara de desagrado.

— Nos falamos depois. — disse ele.

Ela sorriu disfarçadamente e assentiu, iria evitá-lo a partir de agora, entrou na sala e se sentou ao lado de Eileen. A aula transcorreu tranquilamente, Hermione evitava ter contato direto com o professor, sentia os olhares dele sobre si, mas ainda estava com raiva pelo o que havia pedido a ela.

— Eu tenho um trabalho para vocês, é um exercício complementar. — disse Alvo e toda a sala reclamou. — Vai ser em dupla.

Por algum motivo e brilho no olhar de Dumbledore fez com que Hermione sentisse um calafrio.

— Quero que busquem algum material especial e usem nele tudo o que aprenderem desde o começo das aulas, vou querer um justificativa para a transfiguração, por isso não vai ser tão fácil como imaginam, o melhor trabalho ganhará uma pontuação especial para os seus N.I.E.M.s.

Todos ficaram ansiosos e aprovaram a idéia.

— Vou sortear as duplas.

Eileen sorriu para Hermione.

— Espero fazer junto com você ou com o Riddle, as duas pessoas mais inteligentes, estarei garantida.

— Mas você também é inteligente.

— Pode ser, mas o meu forte é com poções. — afirmou.

Hermione sorriu, era verdade, sabia muito bem de onde vinha o talento do Snape.

— Sr. Malfoy e senhorita Parkinson. — anunciou Dumbledore.

À medida que os nomes iam sendo chamados aumentou a expectativa dela, por alguma razão sentia-se nervosa.

— Senhorita Granger. — pronunciou com cuidado — Senhor Riddle.

A classe inteira silenciou, Hermione prendeu a respiração, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Tom, apáticos como sempre, mas misterioso. Muitos começaram a cochichar que não era certo, já que os dois eram considerados os melhores alunos.

Depois de Dumbledore finalizou as duplas, deixando Eileen insatisfeita com um grifinório sendo seu par, começou a explicar detalhadamente como queria o trabalho, Hermione anotou tudo no pergaminho, mas sua mente estava longe, teria que passar algumas horas ao lado de Riddle, isso deixou apreensiva.

— Tenho expectativas sobre o seu trabalho. — avisou o professor e ela percebeu outro significado oculto em suas palavras.

Sabia que Dumbledore planejou tudo, uma aproximação desnecessária, furiosa não respondeu e saiu da sala sem a permissão dele.

.

.

Tom observou Hermione entrar na sala da próxima aula com tranqüilidade, mas ele sabia que ela estava desconfortável por fazerem trabalhos juntos. Observou quando ela se sentou ao lado de Victoria a contra gosto, já que não havia os outros lugares, em alguns minutos as duas discutiam calorosamente.

— Você é um sortudo. — declarou Abraxas. — Vai fazer dupla com ela. E eu vou ouvir Victoria reclamar o dia todo por não estar ao seu lado.

— É só um trabalho, não há sorte nisso.

— Não age como se não gostasse dela.

— Já falei sobre isso, eu não gosto. — afirmou irritado ainda observando as duas discutirem.

— A maioria a vê como uma menina nova e bonita, mas percebo que você enxerga mais do que isso. — afirmou o loiro sem se importar que Riddle quisesse encerrar aquele assunto.

Tom o encarou firme e Malfoy sorriu.

— Eu vi o modo como você olha para Hermione, sabe, apesar de eu gostar dela, eu não me preocupo com seu interesse.

— Porque não?

— Porque eu me garanto. — riu.

Tom também manteve um sorriso no rosto, mas ao contrário de Abraxas achava difícil existir um único homem compatível para Hermione, a não ser ele mesmo.

.

.

Arielly não se assustou quando Hermione entrou no seu dormitório, extremamente irritada.

— Saiam! — ordenou as meninas que estavam no quarto. — Ou eu vou azarar todas. — ameaçou segurando a varinha.

As meninas saíram se pestanejar, levavam a sério a ameaça dela.

— É você está mesmo em uma enrascada. — disse Arielly acostumada com os ataques de fúria da Granger. — O que aconteceu dessa vez?

Hermione suspirou sentando na cama dela e resumiu rapidamente tudo o que havia acontecido, estava mais nervosa porque discutiu com Victoria, a cada dia que passava aquela garota merecia uma boa surra.

— É só um trabalho, você vai sobreviver. — alegou rindo. — Sinceramente você precisa se acalmar, sabe achei que fosse impressão minha, mas a cada dia que passa você anda mais irritada e um pouco mandona. Assustou duas lufa-lufas ontem porque derramou suco no seu sapato, isso é coisa da Parkinson ou do Malfoy agir, não esperava isso de você.

Hermione franziu a sobrancelha ao se lembrar dos detalhes, havia se comportado como uma garota mimada por ter seu sapato sujo, era uma atitude lamentável de sua parte e totalmente sonserina.

— Eu sei, acho que só vou piorar daqui pra frente. Espero que você não me abandone. — pediu a Arielly, estava ciente de que precisava se livrar da maldição. — Acho que daqui pra frente só posso contar com você.

— Seremos amigas para sempre. — afirmou a menina sorrindo. — Agora é melhor tomar coragem e começar seu trabalho com Tom Riddle.

— Quem disse que estou sem coragem?

— Bom, na verdade acho que você tem uma queda por ele, Dumbledore tem razão e... — Arielly ficou quieta diante do olhar ameaçador dela. — Falei demais.

Hermione concordou.

— Não toque mais nesse assunto, você sabe muito bem o quanto eu o desprezo.

— Claro. — a menina concordou. — Acho que você tem um trabalho a fazer. — disse se levantando da cama e arrastando Hermione até a porta sem se importar se estava sendo indelicada. — Vou ficar aguardando noticias, afinal é uma ótima maneira de observar a melhor chance de pegar a varinha dele, mas tome cuidado. — acrescentou séria.

Hermione sorriu e sem responder saiu em direção à biblioteca, percebeu que Arielly estava certa, perto dele analisaria as possibilidades de obter a varinha.

.

.

Tom olhava alguns livros, até aquele momento Hermione não veio procurá-lo, ele esperava pacientemente, mas se ela demorasse mais um pouco iria buscá-la e arrastá-la de maneira trouxa, havia enviado um aviso para encontrá-lo. A biblioteca estava vazia, normalmente a maioria dos alunos deixaria tudo para ultima hora, como talvez fosse o caso de Abraxas e Victoria.

— Oi. — murmurou ela um pouco áspera. — Já tem alguma idéia do que vamos fazer?

Era a primeira vez que eles se falavam depois da trégua, ambos se sentiam um pouco desconfortável.

— Pensei em conjuração ou troca, mas se for difícil para você, podemos fazer algo mais fácil. — sentiu necessidade de provocá-la.

— Assim fico mais aliviada, achei que fosse sugerir feitiço de substituição, realmente percebo que você está quase chegando ao meu nível, ah me esqueci, você não tem nível.

Tom ergueu a sobrancelha.

— É melhor tomar cuidado com suas palavras. — avisou. — Não tolero destrato a minha pessoa.

— Eu não tenho medo de você, — ela o encarou. — tenho certeza de que sabe disso.

— É porque não sabe com quem está brincando, acha que eu não sei que você anda me espionando?

— Eu não sei do que você está falando.

— É um bom feitiço se camuflar no escuro, mas não deu certo, tenho evidências importantes contra você. — anunciou.

Hermione engoliu em seco, mas não deixou se abalar.

— Eu também tenho. — afirmou se afastando dele indo em direção a estante de livros.

Tom a seguiu, ficando fora da vista da bibliotecária.

— Sério? — retrucou desacreditado. — Além de eu e meus amigos sairmos durante a noite sem sermos pegos?

— Amigos? Achei que fossem capangas, seguidores, algo do tipo. — ela ficou de costas para ele analisando alguns livros sobre transfiguração.

— Isso não importa, você está blefando, se ficar baseando nas palavras de Dumbledore, vai odiar todos os sonserinos e a si mesma. — argumentou.

Hermione virou-se séria e o encarou, mesmo ele estando perigosamente perto dela.

— Se eu disser que você é um mentiroso? Que Dumbledore não tem nada a ver com isso? Que mentiu sobre Hagrid? — questionou e viu que o deixou surpreso.

— Não sei do que você está falando. — respondeu seco.

Hermione riu sarcástica.

— É óbvio que você sabe. O que você prefere? Saber como você mentiu sobre Hagrid e ocultou o fato de ter aberto a câmera secreta?

Tom a olhou com evidente surpresa, nunca contou a ninguém sobre a existência da câmera secreta e o que havia nela, temia que descobrisse que ele abriu e era responsável direto por deixar o Basilisco sair e matar a corvinal. Havia culpado criatura do Hagrid e enviado esse para prisão.

Num impulso agarrou os pulsos dela fazendo com que as costas de Hermione batessem contra a estante de livros, apesar do barulho ninguém veio ver o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu ela tremer, não sabia se era de dor ou medo, mas ela matinha o queixo erguido encarando-o em desafio, mesmo que ele fosse uns 12 centímetros mais alto do que ela.

— O que pretende? Me obliviar?

— Não, isso me impediria de saber de onde conseguiu tirar essas informações.

— Lançar uma maldição também não vai me fazer falar.

Tom arriscou um sorriso cínico, havia um brilho no olhar dele que a deixou apreensiva, um brilho que nunca havia visto, algo mau.

— Mas eu posso obrigá-la de outras maneiras. — se afastou deixando-a confusa por não revidar de maneira agressiva.

Quando ele saiu da biblioteca, Hermione pode respirar com mais calma. Havia conseguido o que queria, manter ele perto de si, mas logo se arrependeu, pois havia provocado a fera com vara curta.

.

.

— Hogsmeade?

— Sim.

— O que você pretende Riddle?

— Fazer o trabalho de transfiguração.

— Eu não confio em você. — alegou. — Seja lá o que pretende, não vai dar certo.

Tom olhou sério para Hermione com uma visível irritação, haviam se encontrado na biblioteca no dia seguinte, mas não tocou no assunto do dia anterior, ele precisava analisar a situação com calma, queria descobrir como ela sabia tanta coisa sobre ele, quando se dizia americana e com problema na memória.

Pegou um livro e jogou na direção dela que ainda olhava para ele desconfiada.

— Flor de Trasgo? Elas são realmente horrorosas. — murmurou ao observar a imagem no livro. — O que pretende fazer com elas? Transfigurar até deixá-la agradável?

— Quase isso. — respondeu, estava satisfeito por ela conseguir acompanhar seu raciocínio rápido. — O que proponho é um grau de dificuldade maior que estamos acostumados, não só vamos transfigurá-la em outra flor com bela aparência, como também alterar o seu cheiro a ponto de atrair animais para ela, pode justificar que é uma armadilha. Já verifiquei, no jardim do castelo, mas não encontrei, teremos que procurar fora.

— Isso é incrível! — Hermione afirmou empolgada, por mais que tivesse suas diferenças com Riddle, ele era inteligente, mas ficar sozinha com ele afastada do castelo a deixava apreensiva.

Percebendo isso ele falou.

— Ainda temos a nossa trégua, se algo acontecesse a você, eu seria o primeiro suspeito. — afirmou. — Realmente prefiro mantê-la assim, viva e ao meu lado.

Hermione se obrigou a concordar.

— Nos encontramos mais tarde.

Tom passou as mãos no cabelo aliviado, apesar de toda a suspeita dela, iria manter sua palavra de mantê-la bem, mas ele ainda descobriria um jeito de fazê-la confessar os seus segredos.

.

.

— Como estou? — perguntou Hermione. — Não estou acostumada a vestir roupas como essa além do uniforme.

— Perfeita para um primeiro encontro. — disse Eileen que parecia satisfeita, havia ajudado a compor o visual. — Victoria vai morrer ao ver os dois saindo juntos.

— Isso não é um encontro! — afirmou. — Eu não tenho nada com Riddle.

Hermione procurou pela impressão de Arielly, mas a menina deu de ombros, era realmente alheia a moda, então voltou a olhar-se no espelho, estava satisfeita com o seu visual, a moda dos anos 40 era o retrato de feminilidade, a roupa composta por saia rodada e comprida, marcando sua cintura fina, luvas e sapatos de saltos altos, deixava ela com aparência elegante, colocou um pequeno chapéu para domar seus cabelos e completar seu visual.

— Só preciso me acostumar um pouco com essa saia apertada. — falou.

— Essa roupa deixa você tão diferente... — murmurou Arielly. — Seria melhor ir de uniforme.

— Nem brinca! Os alunos do castelo têm permissão para visitar Hogsmeade em dias marcados, eles têm que parecer dois turistas e não alunos. — afirmou Eileen.

— Ainda sim, ela continua diferente. — retrucou Arielly em provocação.

— Mas a intenção é essa, Hermione tem um gosto peculiar para as roupas, deve ser coisa de americanos, é bom usar um pouco a moda londrina, você deveria fazer o mesmo. — disse Eileen com cara feia para a menina que fingiu não ligar.

Hermione suspirou satisfeita vendo que Arielly não se abatia com os comentários da Prince, a garota mais velha só aceitava a menina enquanto estivesse em sua companhia, mas demonstrava claramente que não gostava dela.

Olhou pela ultima vez no espelho se imaginando que muita coisa poderia acontecer naquele dia.

.

.

Hogsmeade era diferente do que se lembrava, possuía poucas casas e algumas lojas, a princípio quase não reconheceu o vilarejo quando se aproximaram de carruagem. Havia sido fácil obter a permissão do diretor Dippet que demonstrava gostar muito de Riddle.

— Você está muito bonita. — disse ele após analisar seu visual, tentando não demonstrar que estava totalmente atraído por ela. — Mas diferente.

— Obrigada, não é o primeiro a me dizer isso. — respondeu se lembrando de Arielly.

Apesar do silencio desconfortável entre eles, caminharam por todas as lojas, onde Hermione pode matar a saudade de algumas que já conhecia no seu tempo e de todos os apuros que passou. Quando pararam em frente a uma livraria descobriu que Riddle também possuía a mesma paixão por livros como ela.

A companhia dele se mostrou um pouco agradável para a sua surpresa, caminhavam como se fosse um casal, para não levantar a suspeita de que eram apenas alunos de Hogwarts. A sintonia era perfeita entre ambos.

— Bom, essas flores crescem em locais escuros e secos. — falou enquanto observava a imagem no livro. — Vai ser difícil de encontrar, sem falar que são venenosas e mal-cheirosas.

Riddle também observou o livro.

— Há um lugar escuro por aqui. A casa dos gritos é um deles.

Por alguma razão Hermione não gostou da sugestão, aquele lugar dava arrepios.

— Se estiver com medo, eu sugiro que fique aqui esperando.

— Nada disso, vou com você. — afirmou.

Tom sorriu e juntos caminharam até a parte escura do vilarejo, o dia não estava muito agradável para um passeio, estava um pouco frio e o tempo nubloso.

Quando se aproximaram da casa dos gritos, observou por alguns segundos, a aparência da casa era a mesma de sempre, abandonada com janelas tortas e o jardim da frente permanecia negro e mal tratado.

Hermione tirou o chapéu e as luvas, apesar do tempo frio, estava muito nervosa para reparar no vento que bagunçava seus cabelos.

— As pessoas possuem horror as coisas feias, talvez por isso essa casa leve a fama que tem. — disse Tom ao se aproximar. — Há outro jardim nos fundos, casas antigas como essa sempre tem. Vamos ter que entrar e verificar.

— Eu espero você aqui.

— Ainda não confia em mim?

— Não é isso, alguém tem que vigiar.

Tom sorriu enigmático, pulou o portão com facilidade.

— Eu volto logo. — avisou.

Hermione ao vê-lo desaparecer no quintal dos fundos ficou esperando, depois de algum tempo percebeu que ele estava demorando muito, um calafrio percorreu por sua espinha, tinha algo de errado.

Tirou os sapatos, salto alto não combinava com ela, mesmo descalça, puxou sua varinha da bolsa, ainda que vestisse roupas apertadas, conseguiu escalar o portão com a mesma facilidade de Riddle. Empunhou sua varinha, estava atenta a qualquer movimento, quanto mais ia adentrando pelo quintal, mais sentia que havia algo de errado. Pode visualizar um enorme e denso jardim, mas o que a intrigou era a grama alta.

Olhou para trás e se viu sem saída, era como estivesse perdida em um labirinto e o problema é que não possuía caminho de volta, o jardim se mexia, tinha vida própria!

.

.

— Riddle! — gritou enquanto corria entre as folhagens altas e secas. — Riddle!

Cada vez mais ficava desesperada, e se ele estivesse por trás de tudo isso? Se estivesse apenas brincando com a sua sanidade. Não, era impossível, já ouviu falar de histórias parecidas como daquele jardim e não tinha finais nada felizes.

Ela parou de correr devido ao cansaço, suas pernas tremiam, estava ficando sem fôlego, sempre atenta percebeu que estava rodeada de folhas secas e negras, elas se mexiam aleatoriamente, era bem provável que estivesse perto de uma planta carnívora e ao julgar pela movimentação, uma planta faminta também.

Gelou ao pensar que Riddle estaria sendo devorado pela planta naquele momento, sem pensar duas vezes observou onde o solo era mais pobre e encharcado, plantas carnívoras cresciam naquele ambiente. Mas antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, algo a puxou pelo pé e começou a arrastá-la entre as folhagens negras.

Com muito custo conseguiu apontar a varinha para a raiz que a puxava e murmurar um feitiço, assim que se viu livre se pôs a correr, mas parou quando avisou Tom Riddle enrolado sobre uma raiz da enorme planta, pronto para se digerido a qualquer momento.

Ele foi pego de surpresa provavelmente, percebeu que ele fazia esforço para se livrar e não pode gritar por ajuda devido a sua boca estava tampada, estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho, sufocando lentamente.

A planta pareceu perceber sua presença, Hermione gelou quando algumas folhagens extensas se agarraram no seu casaco, rapidamente se livrou com feitiços, olhou para Riddle e ele parecia desmaiado, iria ser digerido.

Sentiu raiva daquela planta, tanta raiva que ergueu sua varinha na direção da planta carnívora gigante, mais precisamente no caule.

— Crucio!

Imediatamente a planta começou a se contorcer toda e por fim soltou Riddle, Hermione correu na direção dele.

— Riddle! — chamou, mas ele não parecia respirar. — Acorda! Precisamos sair daqui! — começou a chacoalhá-lo como se revivesse aquela cena que ocorreu com Rony. — Não me deixa sozinha! — gritou e ele abriu os olhos atordoado.

— O que... — ele tentou formular uma pergunta, mas se calou assim que Hermione o abraçou aliviada.

Era a primeira vez que Riddle recebia um abraço tão sincero, talvez o primeiro abraço de verdade em toda a sua vida. Algo mexeu dentro dele, estava tão confuso que não conseguiu retribuir ou ter qualquer outra reação, a sensação e o conforto de estar nos braços dela era algo único que ele quis que se prolongasse a vida toda.

.

.

Hermione se afastou corada, havia agido por impulso, ela não sabia de onde vinha essa sensação de completo alívio. Ao ver que Riddle a encarava um pouco confuso por causa do abraço sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha, estava tão nervosa que não percebeu os movimentos atrás de si.

Eles foram cercados por várias plantas, Hermione engoliu em seco, iria morrer de um jeito nada glorioso e talvez ninguém nunca soubesse disso. Quando as raízes das plantas avançaram em sua direção, sentiu Riddle puxando-a pela mão enquanto lançava um feitiço.

— Corre! — gritou Riddle um pouco desorientado, mas ainda sim ágil.

Eles correram sem ao menos ver para onde estava indo, podiam ouvir as raízes se arrastando em velocidade surpreendente atrás de si, a cada minuto que passava ficavam mais cansados e por mais que usassem magia, mais apareciam outras raízes.

Hermione caiu no chão quando uma das raízes surgiu na sua frente fazendo-a tropeçar, tentou se levantar de descobriu que havia torcido o tornozelo, Riddle rapidamente ajudou ela se levantar enquanto lançava alguns feitiços para afastar as raízes, ela se apoiou no ombro dele e com dificuldade começou a correr novamente, mas a dor estava sendo insuportável.

Hermione e Tom correram em ziguezague na forma de desorientar as plantas, quando tudo parecia perdido e eles seriam capturados, caíram em um buraco, parecia grande para ser toca de coelho.

Eles ficaram quietos até que ouviram as raízes se afastarem, suspiraram aliviados, estavam temporariamente salvos e cercados.

.

.

Pouco a pouco foram recuperando o fôlego, o lugar era tão apertado que Hermione e Tom estavam praticamente grudados, não tinham como ficar de pé, permaneceram sentados de forma desconfortável.

Ele sentia dores pelo corpo, mas nada insuportável, Hermione por sua vez estava com os pés inchados e sangrando, não conseguia se mover direito.

— Deixa que eu te ajude.

— Não precisa — murmurou.

Tom pegou a varinha das mãos dela.

— Eu sou bom com feitiço de cura, confie em mim.

Ela não respondeu e apenas assentiu, viu ele manusear a varinha com precisão, logo as dores desapareceram e sentiu um certo alivio em seus pés, embora continuasse com o tornozelo inchado.

Tom lidava naquele momento com várias sensações, a de que foi salvo por ela, talvez gratidão, raiva por ter sido imprudente, medo de perdê-la, também havia ódio por sentir tudo aquilo e a pior era sentir o corpo dela roçar no seu, despertando algo que ele achou não ser capaz de controlar.

Os dois se encaram, havia uma tensão instalada entre eles, Hermione sentiu seu corpo arrepiar ao ver que ele estava perigosamente perto.

— Eu quero te agradecer de uma forma diferente. — falou ele.

— Como? — engoliu em seco ao perceber que ele a olhava com intensidade.

Não havia como se afastar, mas tinha que lembrar, Riddle era ainda um cara mau, seu corpo estremeceu, porque ele tinha que ser tão bonito? Viril (másculo)? Cheiroso? E com um olhar que a deixava sem fôlego? Ele definitivamente era atraente.

— Assim. — Tom circulou seus braços pela cintura dela e percebeu que ela ficou tensa. — Desse jeito. — murmurou antes de beijá-la.

Antes que Hermione pudesse protestar, os lábios macios e frios dele pressionaram contra os seus e se moverem lentamente em uma agonia que ela se viu obrigada a corresponder, incapaz de se conter deixou escapar um pequeno gemido quando ele mordiscou o lábio inferior, isso serviu para que Riddle a puxasse ainda mais para perto de si deixando a mãos livres para acariciar as pernas e as costas dela.

Ele se enrijeceu quando as mãos dela foram parar em seu cabelo acariciando-os e pelo modo que Tom apertou suas coxas ela provavelmente teria hematomas.

Quando se separaram por falta de ar, Riddle enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela, deixando um rastro de beijo naquela região ao perceber que ela era sensível, Hermione cravou as unhas nas costas dele que gemeu. Depois espalmou as mãos no peito de Tom que voltou a beijá-la nos lábios de forma calma, mas intensificou de maneira arrebatadora e incontrolável.

Hermione sentiu que lá no fundo a voz da sua consciência gritava para parar, mas não deu atenção a ela. Se existia paraíso? Sim e ela estava nos braços dele neste momento.

Continua...

.

.

_**N/A:**__ A pergunta é: Valeu a pena esperar por esse capítulo?O que acharam do beijo deles?_

_Nos próximos capítulos 5 e 6 será bem conturbado, digamos assim, o ápice, vai haver reviravolta na história! Então não percam! Ah mas só irei postar quando estiver com 10 comentários, porque é muita falta de educação favoritar e não comentar e seis pessoas fizeram isso!_

Agradecimentos à:

**BeetinaLR – **Haha espero ter matado sua curiosidade, enfim o tão esperado beijo surgiu e claro, o que vai ser dele só vai saber no próximo capítulo. Fiquei aliviada quando a maioria gostou do capítulo, como você foi à primeira, ouso dizer que tirou um peso das minhas costas. Sim, Tom vai usar Arielly, se vai machucá-la? Vai descobrir em breve. A trégua vai durar até o próximo capitulo, e o depois dele vai ser... Ah não posso contar, surpresa! O sangue Malfoy serve para Hermione se passar como sonserina, embora deixe um pouco mais irritada e ignorante com as pessoas, mas não influencia em nada seus sentimentos sobre Riddle, ah apesar do beijo, não vai ser tão fácil ela se decidir que vai querer ficar com ele, posso dizer que Hermione destruirá tudo o que terá menção a Voldemort. Cenas fofas e melosas? No sete ou oitavo capítulo a partir daí só love. Mas espero que tenha gostado da cena final entre eles, ficou fofinha, não acha? Obrigada por comentar.

**Kahh Malfoy – **Quando sua mente criativa resolver fazer uma FIC TOMIONE, pode ter certeza de que vou ler, gosto de coisas diferentes, mas o que você está me sugerindo é quase uma FIC com Draco, apesar de gostar dele, prefiro vê-lo como par da Ginevra, ruivas esquentadas e loiros maus são tudo de bom. Quanto Arielly ser alvo de Tom, você acertou, vai entender o que ele planeja fazer com ela. Ahh sim, ele se sente atraído por Mione, e vice-versa, afinal, Riddle é só um adolescente que até naquele momento nunca se interessou por garotas, claro até a chegada da Granger.

**Tamara CMR – **Atração entre adolescente é algo que não da para se controlar, nem mesmo Tom que nunca pensou em garotas. É a Victoria ainda pagará um preço caro no próximo capítulo, digamos que ela vai ter o que merece! Gostou do final? Os dois sozinhos, em um lugar apertado e Tom beijando Hermione, isso vai render muito no próximo capítulo. Obrigada por comentar.

**Milla.13 – **Como vai flor?Haha eu sempre perco as minhas senhas também, acredita? Fiquei meses sem postar histórias aqui porque não me lembrava da senha. Eu criei a Arielly para ser fofa, amiga e lembrar-se de algumas características da Hermione, como a inteligência. Mas Tom vai usá-la mesmo, no próximo capitulo vai entender o que ele pretende com ela. É a Mione não gostou nada, afinal Dumbledore do futuro sugeriu que ela acabasse com Tom e do passado sugeriu algo ao contrário? Ainda vai revelar a verdade sobre Alvo, a Victoria vai ter o que merece no próximo capítulo. Ah, o tão esperado beijo aconteceu, o que acha? Bom ela vai beijá-lo ainda mais uma vez no próximo capitulo. Então, não perca. Continuarei sempre!

**Viola Psique Black – **Sinto certo alívio de ter esclarecido suas duvidas, mas talvez eu mude um pouco como já falei anteriormente. Quase se beijaram, mas enfim o tão esperado beijo aconteceu, é claro que já se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro, mas agora, o beijo foi algo mais terno, romântico como vou mostrar no próximo capítulo. E por favor, não abandone e história, preciso divulgar esse casal que para mim tem tudo haver, quem sabe no futuro teremos mais FICs sobre eles? Obrigada por comentar.

**Hachi-chan2 –** Vou responder seu comentário em duas partes.

1º - O beijo deles foi algo esperado, só espero que tenha sido diferente do que você imaginava a situação, ainda deixei todo mundo em expectativas por acabar assim haha. Aprovo suas idéias, talvez eu deva colocar alguém na parada, mas não me decidi de que modo, legal essa promoção, mas vou pensar com mais calma a respeito, caso a fic prolongue-se. O baile, ah ele vai ter sim, no próximo capítulo, ele vai ser um marco, como uma mudança, eles vão se beijar, mas sem declarações, não posso falar mais do que isso. A declaração vai vir depois, os dois vão se entregar a paixão e... Surpresa!

2º - É ninguém gosta de criticas, mas elas ajudam, tanto quem comenta e quem escreve. Você percebeu que já coloquei em prática algumas sugestões? Bom, vou ser sincera, não consigo desacelerar mais do que isso, sabe por quê? Porque meu jeito de escrever é assim, talvez a prática me ajude como você falou _(menina eu amo desenhar e ver desenhos! Você é profissional? Que tudo!), _mas para ser sincera, o que peca mesmo é a descrição, descrever situações e ambientes não é para mim, tanto que a minha narrativa é básica mesmo. Chronum_Extracto? É uma história perfeita, foi a primeira FIC que eu li deles e que a história é excelente _(faz tempo que ela não posta ¬¬)_. Tenho que tomar cuidado, no momento não leio nenhuma FIC sobre esse casal, não posso me basear na história de outras pessoas para não fazer algo igual. Embora Hermione voltar para o passado para destruir Riddle e evidentemente se apaixonar por ele é algo que a maioria das FICs como a minha tem, mas o que importa é como vou conduzir essa história, não é mesmo? Ah Naruto, amo as FICs desse anime, sim conheço PINK RINGO, ela é perfeita, sua escrita comovente, pena que parou de escrever. Eu gosto também da FRANHYUUGA e TILIM, entre outras que pode ver no meu perfil, elas são ótimas. Obrigada por comentar, estarei como sempre aguardando suas críticas, sugestões e idéias.

**Imy C. – **Sugestões sempre serão bem vindas, sobre Arielly ser a mãe de alguém, bom digamos que Hermione vai se surpreender quando descobrir quem realmente ela é no futuro e por que tanta afinidade. Todos se irritaram com a Victoria, mas agora neste capítulo ninguéminterrompeu o beijo deles. Agradeço o elogio, mas para mim é difícil escrever Tom Riddle e qualquer outro personagem, em vista de que não sou amante da série, apesar de gostar muito dela. Obrigada por comentar flor.

**Klotus –** Agradeço a todos os comentários que você fez em quase todos os capítulos. Hermione sofreu um trauma, perdeu os pais, Rony e por fim Harry é normal ela surtar e azarar todos que encontra pelo caminho. Mas ela não matou ninguém, até agora. Ela fica diferente porque adquiri certas características do Malfoy, como desprezo, raiva, irritação, essas coisas, mas logo ela volta a ser o que era. Fico feliz que gostou e não deixe de acompanhar a FIC viu? O que achou deste capítulo? Obrigada por comentar.

.

.

.

**Gostaram do capítulo? Alguma crítica? Envie um review, eles modelam as histórias e dá asas a criatividade!**


	7. Inquietação

**N/A:** Dedico esse capítulo a uma pessoa que mais me animou a escrevê-lo, mesmo que só poucas linhas, **BeetinaLR. **Obrigada flor por insistir com carinho a continuação e agradeço também a **Milla.13 **pela curiosidade, pois se não fossem por elas não sei quanto demoraria a postar novamente. Obrigada meninas.

.

.

**Capítulo 6 – Inquietação**

**Nada mais seria o mesmo.**

.

.

Tom puxou Hermione para si em um abraço caloroso enquanto a respiração de ambos e os batimentos cardíacos voltavam ao normal, o silêncio entre eles era confortável. Ele descobriu que gostava do cheiro de avelã dos cabelos dela e o modo como suas bochechas ficavam coradas, admitia que Hermione era única, não haveria garota que fosse como ela, a sensação de beijar seus lábios foi melhor do que imaginava, jamais deixaria que qualquer outro garoto pudesse provar aquele sabor, não haveria ponto para discussão.

Ele sentiu Hermione se remexer em seus braços inquieta, sabia que ela estava em questionamento por esse ocorrido. Tom admitia, não esperava que ela fosse corresponder da mesma maneira intensa que ele, jamais permitiu pensar que ela pudesse gostar de beijá-lo também, isso envaidecia seu orgulho. Tom não queria pensar no futuro, queria somente prolongar aquela sensação de acolhimento e compartilhar o mesmo calor com ela.

Ela sentiu o hálito dele em sua nuca, desejou beijá-lo e novamente se render aos seus encantos, porém não queria tomar uma atitude e desfazer aquele abraço. O perfume natural e o calor do corpo de Riddle eram contagiante, Hermione fechou os olhos para aproveitar aquele momento, mas sabia que tudo mudaria depois disso.

Estava confusa. Admitiu a si mesma, não era coerente perto dele, agia por impulso, mas uma coisa era certa, estava demasiadamente atraída por ele.

.

.

Hermione abriu os olhos tentando se acostumar com a escuridão, suas costas doíam um pouco e ainda sentia dor no seu tornozelo, sentiu um arrepiou ao ver Tom Riddle estava dormindo ao se lado, também em uma péssima posição e com uma das mãos na sua cintura abraçando-a. Haviam dormido depois que a exaustão tomou conta do corpo deles levando a um forte torpor, logo depois do beijo.

Ficou silenciosa por alguns instantes para ver se ouvia alguma movimentação lá fora, mas tudo estava em um completo silêncio, ficou imaginando a que horas eram? Já que havia anoitecido e mal enxergava suas próprias mãos.

— Riddle, acorda. — murmurou, mas ele dormia profundamente.

Hermione obteve luz com a varinha e observou as feições dele, inconsciente deixou lentamente que sua mão deslizasse pelos cabelos ondulados, parecia tão inocente em seu sono, nada se lembrava do Lorde das Trevas, mas ele ainda não era Voldemort, se corrigiu. Ela evitou propositalmente de lembrar-se de Rony, sua primeira paixão, evitou comparar o que sentia perto de Riddle com o que sentiu pelo ruivo. Era tudo tão estranho, tão confuso, que ela não mantinha um raciocínio lógico.

Ela tinha beijado Tom Riddle, na verdade ela tinha dado uns amasso com ele, havia gostado e muito. Isso era tão complicado!

Hermione poderia deixá-lo morrer, cumprir o seu objetivo inicial, sua vingança, mas se viu incapaz quando ele estava sendo sufocado pela planta carnívora, ela poderia odiá-lo sabendo em quem se transformaria no futuro, mas não podia perdê-lo ainda tão jovem, a sagacidade e inteligência despertavam nela uma admiração que tentava menosprezar.

— Riddle acorda! — pediu novamente e suspirou aliviada quando ele abriu os olhos confusos.

— Que horas são? — perguntou atordoado.

— Eu não sei, mas precisamos voltar para o castelo, se derem falta da gente, podemos até ser expulsos. Eu já verifiquei que as plantas não estão próximas, se formos rápidos conseguiremos sair daqui.

— É claro. — ele concordou distraidamente.

Quando saíram do buraco, Hermione nunca pensou que seu corpo estivesse tão dolorido, percebeu que Riddle também estava igual a ela se movendo com dificuldade. Os dois caminharam rapidamente até o portão principal, atentos a qualquer movimentação. Pareciam determinados a não falar do beijo que havia trocado, era constrangedor para eles discutirem sobre isso e a prioridade era voltar para o castelo.

— Há essa hora não tem carruagem para nos levar de volta, e do jeito que nos encontramos, acho difícil chegarmos lá antes de o dia clarear. — murmurou ao se dar conta que deveria ser de madrugada.

— Eles podem estar nos procurando.

— Acho difícil, os sonserinos estão acostumado a acobertar, provavelmente devem estar pensando que nós... — ele não completou a frase, mas Hermione entendeu muito bem o que ele queria dizer, que estivessem passando a noite juntos, sentiu seu rosto queimar, porém resolveu ficar quieta.

Ela desviou os olhos para casa do grito, lembrou-se que esteve lá quando Sirius Black e o professor Lupin revelaram que Pedro Pettigrew era o traidor. Havia um caminho mais rápido de chegar ao castelo sem serem descobertos, mas contar do esconderijo iria levantar ainda mais a suspeita dele para si.

— Vamos ter que entrar lá dentro. — falou ele.

— Por quê?

— Há um modo rápido e fácil de chegar ao castelo sem sermos vistos.

Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha.

— Como sabe disso?

Riddle deu um meio sorriso.

— Segredos. Apenas me dê o beneficio da duvida e confie em mim.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, Tom disfarçou a surpresa, havia imaginado que ela o questionaria ou se recusasse a acompanhá-lo, mas estranhamente Hermione depositou sua confiança nele.

Após achar o túnel que levava ao castelo, ele resolveu revelar.

— Estamos acompanhando uma cobra, — apontou para um pequeno ser rastejante — ela conhece o caminho, sou ofidioglota. — confessou, mas logo acrescentou. — Você não me parece surpresa. Aposto que já sabia e o que mais você sabe sobre mim? — perguntou involuntariamente.

— Eu sei que você é ofidioglota por ser o único herdeiro de Salazar Sonserina.

Tom parou de andar bruscamente, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hermione. Ele parecia evidentemente surpreso.

— Você vai dizer como sabe de tudo isso?

— Não. Você sabe que não.

— Descobrirei. — afirmou veemente e ela interpretou apenas um desafio em suas palavras e não uma ameaça velada.

Ela sorriu debochadamente como se duvidasse dele, ele retribuiu da mesma forma, naquele momento agia como dois adolescentes, ele a ajudou a se apoiar ao perceber que ainda caminhava com mais dificuldade, ela se apoiou no ombro dele enquanto uma das mãos de Riddle abraçou sua cintura como se fossem um casal de namorados.

Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar enquanto acompanhava-o pelo túnel, as palavras de Dumbledore ainda povoavam sua mente, seria ela capaz de mudar Tom Riddle? Algo lá no fundo desejava que sim.

.

.

— Hermione! — gritou Arielly um pouco mais alto do que deveria, quando a viu entrar nas masmorras.

Hermione caminhava com dificuldade por causa do tornozelo ao lado de Riddle e pelo modo que a menina a encarou, ela provavelmente não deveria estar com boa aparência. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados e rebeldes, suas roupas sujas, amassadas e rasgadas em algumas partes. Havia perdido o chapéu e as luvas, Elieen ficaria furiosa, já que as roupas eram emprestadas dela.

Tom, porém, apesar das roupas amassadas e desalinhadas, tinha a dignidade e postura de um rei como se estivesse todo impecável, Hermione o invejou, perto dele ela parecia um trasgo.

— O que você fez com ela? — perguntou Arielly apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente na direção de Tom que ficou espantado por sua ousadia.

— Arielly! Ele não fez nada. — avisou Hermione com certo pânico entrando na frente dele.

A menina franziu a sobrancelha, ainda desconfiada guardou a varinha.

— Vocês sabem que horas são? — vendo os dois balançarem a cabeça negativamente continuou — São três da madrugada, eu achei que você estivesse morta. — confessou. — Como conseguiu voltar ao castelo sem que ninguém os visse?

Hermione suspirou diante da preocupação da amiga e explicou o que aconteceu, omitindo algumas partes, já que Riddle estava ao se lado.

—Ninguém perguntou sobre o nosso paradeiro? — perguntou Tom.

Arielly engoliu em seco.

— Eu menti para todo mundo. Disse que ao diretor da casa que você estava na patrulha e que Hermione não se sentia bem e foi se recolher mais cedo. Ao pessoal avisei que Hermione se machucou durante o trabalho e iria passar a noite na enfermaria e que não sabia nada sobre você. — confessou. — Foi um golpe de sorte, mas o seu amigo loiro estava desconfiado. — falou indicando ser o Malfoy.

— Muito inteligente, nos livrou de falatórios indesejados. — disse Hermione aliviada.

Tom apenas concordou com a cabeça, observando a troca de cumplicidade entre as duas.

— Vou me retirar. — ele olhou para Hermione que evitou encará-lo de volta — Boa noite.

Hermione se sentiu decepcionada, afinal, o tom frio e polido dele nada indicava que haviam tido maiores intimidades algumas horas antes, censurou-se por permitir esses pensamentos. Arielly esperou ele desaparecer pelos corredores para falar.

— Você precisa de um bom banho! Tem terra até debaixo das suas unhas e amanhã terá que ir à enfermaria por causa desse tornozelo, passou por uma aventura e tanto hoje, não foi? Mas acho que você esta escondendo de mim outros detalhes.

— Detalhes?

A menina deu um sorriso malicioso e puxou a gola da blusa de Hermione revelando uma mancha avermelhada.

— O que aconteceu entre você e Tom Riddle? Não consigo acreditar que vocês se beijaram! E essa marca? Se as pessoas vir o que vão falar? — completou preocupada. — Aqui em Londres as garotas não se comportam dessa maneira.

A Granger suspirou, não havia percebido aquela marca, não sabia se ele a marcou propositalmente, mas sabia que tinha mais hematomas pelo corpo causado pelas mãos firmes e fortes dele.

— Sim, nós nos beijamos. — confessou corada. — Mas foi num momento de alívio e gratidão que nem mesmo soubemos que estávamos fazendo.

Arielly se sentou no sofá onde Hermione se encontrava, estava boquiaberta, mas logo começou a fazer um monte de perguntas.

— Eu esperava que você negasse tudo, mas estou chocada. Tom Riddle? Justo ele? Eu sei que as garotas preferem os caras maus, mas aí você está exagerando. Porque não me disse que estava gostando dele? Desde quando sente algo por ele?

— Eu não disse que gosto dele, aconteceu, mas eu apenas gostei de beijá-lo. — afirmou. — São coisas completamente diferentes.

— Talvez na sua cabeça seja completamente diferente, mas para mim quer dizer a mesma coisa. Ninguém beija uma pessoa que não gosta.

— Por acaso você já beijou alguém? — Hermione perguntou de propósito em tom de malicia, querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

Viu Arielly ficar vermelha.

— Foi o que eu pensei. — sorriu e logo se pôs de pé. — É melhor eu ir tomar um banho e aproveitar as ultimas horas de sono que me resta, conversaremos melhor amanhã. E me prometa que nunca mais vai ameaçar Riddle, porque você sabe o quanto ele pode ser perigoso.

A menina acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu ao dormitório, Hermione fez o mesmo, se sentiu mais relaxada ao ver que Victoria e Eileen dormiam profundamente, após um bom banho constatou algumas marcas em seu corpo causado pelas raízes e outras por Riddle, corou ao se lembrar dele colado ao seu corpo e da sensação de mil borboletas voando no seu estomago, era uma inquietação que parecia nunca terminar.

Quando se deitou, assim que fechou os olhos, foi inevitável sonhar que mais uma vez estava nos braços de Tom Riddle.

.

.

Abraxas podia ser bem chato quando queria e naquele momento ele estava abusando da boa vontade de Tom, pois o loiro não se conformava que Hermione e Riddle ficaram sozinhos durante muito tempo, além de descobrir que o trabalho foi cancelado sem motivo aparente por Dumbledore. Ele se conformava com a indiferença do amigo, mas não suspeitava do beijo trocado entre ele e a Granger e da aventura que tiveram, graças à intervenção de Arielly.

Tom agia naturalmente, o beijo foi algo bom, era um adolescente e Hermione era uma garota bonita que o atraía, tanto pela beleza quanto pela inteligência, mas suspeitava o fato que quisesse vê-la e relembrar do beijo a cada instante fosse algo perfeitamente normal e compreensível, porém estava inquieto com esses pensamentos.

Mas isso não mudaria em nada como viam agindo um com o outro, tudo estava perfeitamente normal, tudo estava como antes, era o que ele queria acreditar.

Quando se dirigiu para a sala comunal, Tom Riddle reparou que Hermione estava lá acompanhada da inseparável amiga, assim que seus olhos se encontraram, ele percebeu o quanto estava errado, a partir daquele dia as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas em sua vida.

Continua...

.

.

**N/A**: _Nossa! Como foi difícil escrever esse pequeno capítulo, tive mil e um motivos para não fazê-lo, o maior é a tristeza em ver que nem todos que favoritaram tiveram a compaixão de comentar. _

_Estou começando a ter crises para escrever, a criatividade eu tenho, mas vontade e inspiração parecem não ajudar muito, pedir minha animação que obtive no começo da FIC, a sorte de vocês é que ela terá poucos capítulos e está semi-planejada._

_Por causa do capítulo curto, irei adiantar a reviravolta para o próximo, espero que tenham gostado desse, pois era necessário relatar o sentimento pós-beijo entre esse dois para acalmar a curiosidade de vocês, sinceramente, espero que tenham curtido como eu curti._

_Agradecimentos à:_

**Amand's LB – **Agradeço os elogios, eu sou péssima em descrições, o máximo que eu consigo é um comentário do ambiente ou da situação, mas também fico com medo de enrolar e se tornar cansativa. Logo, logo Hermione deixará de ser igual ao Malfoy, mas para isso alguns acontecimentos vão rolar e cabeças também.Tom sempre será Tom, não será fácil ele mudar de uma hora para outra, fique atenta a isso, mas você esta certa o sentimento por Hermione falará mais alto. Obrigada por comentar.

**Imy C – **Foi difícil descrever esse beijo menina, mas imaginei Tom um cara de pegada mesmo, qual foi a musica de fundo? Eu particularmente não tenho nenhuma especial a não ser Halo da Byonce, mas essa atribuo a outro casal. O conturbado dos próximos capítulos será com emoção, talvez você vai achar pior no fim do capítulo 7, mas logo irá reverter essa idéia. Enfim, Victoria não atrapalhou, mas vai aprontar e apanhar de Hermione, acho que escrevi demais. Obrigada por comentar.

**Jaciara – **Leitora nova? Bem vinda. É sempre achei que Hermione tivesse sangue quente, já que ela uma vez bateu no Malfoy, não seria diferente ainda mais com Riddle. Ele por sua vez está diante da primeira mulher que o enfrentou tão abertamente, que o atrai muito, era pra pegar fogo quando os dois estivessem juntos mesmo. Haverá mais beijos no próximo capítulo e espero deixá-la com um sorriso ainda mais largo.

**Nayla Mony – **Leitora nova? Bem vinda. Bom Draco não volta ao passado porque não sabe onde ela está e o que aconteceu de verdade, já Hermione vai voltar ao normal no capítulo 8 e por isso muita coisa vai rolar ainda. Ahh é surpresa, quando Hermione descobrir quem Arielly é, ela vai ficar confusa, por que... Bem isso é surpresa, vou revelar no próximo também, então não deixe de ler e nem comentar.

**Viola Psique Black – **Você levantou pontos importantes e chamou a minha atenção, não havia percebido que era natural ela ficar pensando em Rony por ser alguém que amava no passado, vou corrigir esse detalhe. Ter Riddle é tudo de bom, imagine beijá-lo, sempre o imaginei um jovem atraente e viril, o beijo tinha que estar a altura deles. É Hermione foi prensada novamente na biblioteca, mas mostrou que não está ali para brincadeira. Vai demorar para ela assumir que esta gostando dele e que não é só uma atração, se sente confusa sim, afinal ela veio para matá-lo e logo acaba nos braços dele, tudo é um misto de sensações que ela não sabe lidar, mas dará um jeito. Ah no capítulo 8 ela se livra da maldição, amo os seus comentários, ajudam a enxergar a fic de modo diferente, obrigada!

**Tamara CRM – **Eles precisavam de um incentivo para o beijo acontecer, afinal Riddle nunca foi afetado com uma demonstração de carinho que ela demonstrou o abraçando depois de salvá-lo, sem falar na atração mutua que contribuiu para o beijo virar um amasso. Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Kaah Malfoy – **Nossa sério? Achei que gostasse de casais diferentes como Tomione, sabe se quiser posso te apresentar FICs ótimas com Draco e Gina, você irá mudar de idéia rapidamente ou não rs. Huummm relação que pega fogo, ruivas esquentadas e loiros maus, tudo de bom isso hahaha. Não Arielly não é parente da Luna, mas você irá se surpreender de quem ela é parente. Abraxas é um bom partido, mas não chega aos pés de Riddle, esse sim não é pra qualquer um. O beijo deles foi bom? Achei difícil descrever, mas fico feliz em ter agradado todo mundo. Obrigada por comentar.

**BeetinaLR – **Primeiramente eu tenho que agradecer por todas as reviews que me enviaste e pelo recado também, confesso como escrevi acima, estou em crise, mas tudo se resolve depois. A sua preocupação e vontade de ler a história me emocionou, obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado do pós-beijo deles, sem qualquer reação violenta, mas apenas o desejo de repetirem a dose. Eu sabia que não poderia se beijar se não houvesse um motivo forte, como aconteceu por causa da perseguição e o medo de perderem um ao outro. É Dumbledore agiu como cupido mesmo, a causa entenderá mais tarde, infelizmente Arielly vai ser usada, mas no próximo capítulo você já descobre sem falta. Love e Love, vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho. Bom acredita que prefiro escrever Snape e Hermione a Draco e Hermione? Talvez porque não li nenhuma FIC que me levou a apaixonar por esse casal, não brinca, Draco e Gina são um dos meus preferidos! Harry eu preferia que ele terminasse sozinho, não sou fã dele rsrs, nunca li ele com a Hermione também, mas não demonstro qualquer objeção a esse casal. Quem sabe eu mude seus pensamentos em relação a Draco e Gina? Conheço histórias ótimas com esses dois! Prometo que o próximo capítulo será enorme e muiitoooo melhor que esse.

**Milla.13 – **Espero que sua curiosidade foi sanada, obrigada pelo incentivo das reviews rs. Ah também queria ser a Hermione, Riddle foi perfeito, o amasso com ele rendeu bem rs. Ela se importa com Tom mais do que gostaria, mas é assim mesmo, ele também vai demonstrar um amor intenso e forte para com ela no capítulo 8 a ponto de... Surpresa, logo você vai descobrir. Nossa nunca pensei que todos gostariam tanto desse capítulo, leu duas vezes? Confesso que foi um dos melhores e mais difíceis de como introduzi-lo, claro que o beijo ajudou em muito rs. Eu curto dos casais da série, Neville e Luna, Hermione e Severo Snape e Draco e Gina. E você? Obrigada por comentar.

.

.

_Para o próximo capítulo:_

_- Victoria apronta e apanha!_

_- Segundo beijo de Riddle e Hermione_

_- A origem de Arielly_

_- A câmera secreta é aberta novamente!_

_._

_._

Como sempre peço incentivos:

**Gostaram do capítulo? Alguma crítica? Sugestão? Envie um review, eles modelam as histórias e dá asas a criatividade!**


	8. parte 1 – Quebra de Confiança

_**N/A: **__Obrigada pelos comentários do capítulo anterior. Quero que se atente ao 2º beijo deles que estar de tirar o fôlego, quero muito à opinião de vocês neste capítulo. _

_E não, Draco não vai voltar ao passado e não há menor possibilidade de isso acontecer._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 7 ( parte 1) – Quebra de Confiança**

_**Intrigas e Revelações**_

...

_Draco Malfoy acordou sobressaltado, suspirou aliviado ao ver que estava na sua cama no dormitório da Sonserina e com Pansy Parkinson ao seu lado. Lentamente se sentou na cama, já havia perdido o sono e não lhe restava muito o que fazer._

— _Pesadelos novamente? — murmurou Pansy sonolenta e preocupada._

_Ele negou com a cabeça, mas o suor em seu rosto e a expressão vaga demonstrava o contrário._

— _Só estou um preocupado com a visita do Lorde das Trevas amanhã. — informou. — Volte a dormir._

_Pansy que estava com sono não precisou que ele a encorajasse novamente e adormeceu logo em seguida, mas Draco resolveu se levantar e caminhar pelos corredores solitários de Hogwarts. Depois de um tempo, voltou para a sala comunal onde pode visualizar algumas imagens desconexas de alunos passeando por ali, eram alunos que ele nunca havia visto antes, embora soubesse muito bem qual era o significado real daquelas imagens. Ele sabia que não estava enlouquecendo._

_Lembrou-se de um recorte de jornal com a imagem de Hermione Granger, os dizeres falavam que ela estava morta após um surto ao tentar invadir o castelo, diziam que ele a matou, mesmo sem ter a prova concreta que era o corpo dela. Com isso tornou-se uma espécie de herói entre os comensais da morte, mas ele, somente ele, sabia que Hermione estava viva e no passado, exatamente em 1944._

_Porém, ele jamais contaria para alguém, no fundo, Draco odiava ser um Malfoy, por ter que seguir os passos do pai e do avô, por todas as mortes que ele foi obrigado a cometer. Odiava o mundo como se encontrava hoje, não que ele fosse a favor de sangue-ruim, mas tirar vidas e espalhar o caos não era algo que ele cogitava e nem lhe dava prazer._

_Seu ódio por Voldemort só se fez aumentar depois que o mesmo matou seu professor Severo Snape e enlouqueceu seu pai que acabou assassinando sua mãe, Draco se viu perdido e obrigado a manter a sua postura em favor do mal se quisesse sobreviver._

_Ele podia ver Granger em algumas imagens, ouvir algumas falas e até sonhar com algumas cenas, havia uma ligação entre eles, de modo que atribuiu ao livro de maldições de sangue que estava ao seu lado depois que ela desapareceu deixando para trás rastros de sangue e fumaça. Porém desconhecia o propósito de tudo aquilo a não ser do ódio e sentimentos confusos que ela tinha para Tom Riddle._

_Se houvesse alguma maneira de voltar ao passado, Draco voltaria e assassinaria aquele garoto estúpido que faria da vida de muitos um inferno. Mas agora ele só poderia aguardar ansiosamente pelo dia que o futuro fosse diferente do que ele conhecia atualmente e torcia para que Hermione cumprisse o seu propósito._

_Porém em seus sonhos a viu aos beijos com Riddle, o que quer que fossem as intenções dela, esperava que a Granger estivesse com cabeça no lugar ao invés de agir com o coração. Pois ele podia visualizar com clareza que aos poucos ela estava se apaixonando pelo futuro Lorde das trevas._

.

.

O dia não estava sendo exatamente normal para Hermione, após se desculpar com Eileen sobre as condições que suas roupas se encontravam e a Prince aceitar as desculpas, mas em troca queria alguns favores que ela se viu obrigada a conceder. Victoria, porém, a olhava com desdém, alegando em alto e bom tom que Riddle preferia meninas delicadas e com classe.

Hermione evitou ir à enfermaria já que seu tornozelo não estava mais inchado, porém mancava levemente.

Ela se sentia estranhamente ansiosa e incomoda, quando se dirigiu a sala comunal e avistou Riddle, sentiu a intensidade esmagadora que ele lhe encarava. Virou-se disfarçadamente na direção da Arielly que a observava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, porém não comentou nada da troca de olhares entre os dois.

— Vai fazer alguma coisa depois da aula? — perguntou a menina sorrindo.

— Preciso ir à biblioteca.

Hermione sentia uma necessidade urgente de ser ela mesma, sem ter qualquer interferência em seus sentimentos, queria saber se o seu coração pulsava e o fato de desejar novamente o calor do corpo de Tom Riddle fosse realmente seus desejos ou provocado pela maldição de sangue. Embora ela temesse saber a resposta.

— Ah. — exclamou decepcionada. — Vai ter um jogo de quadribol hoje, pensei que gostaria de assistir comigo.

— Talvez, mas eu não gosto de jogos para falar a verdade. Mas você não quer ir sozinha, é isso?

Arielly balançou a cabeça afirmando.

— Vou à biblioteca antes, depois te acompanharei até o jogo. — falou e se sentiu feliz ao ver o sorriso imenso da garota de satisfação.

— Bom dia Hermione. — saudou Abraxas se aproximando sozinho enquanto Riddle conversava com a monitora.

Hermione devolveu o cumprimento educadamente, porém percebeu no olhar de Arielly certo desapontamento para o Malfoy que a ignorou no cumprimento, mas achou que fosse impressão sua, já que a menina nunca demonstrou interesse por algum garoto.

— Vai assistir ao jogo? — perguntou Abraxas com certa curiosidade na voz.

— Irei. — respondeu evasivamente, mas não conseguia se concentrar no loiro a sua frente, pois novamente seus olhos se encontraram com os de Riddle e um calor tomou conta de seu corpo. — Mas antes vou dar uma passadinha na biblioteca. — completou, porém sem perceber que Malfoy percebeu os olhares dela em direção ao amigo.

Hermione se afastou com Arielly depois de prometer que realmente iria comparecer ao jogo de quadribol, embora seus pensamentos estivessem longe e confusos.

.

.

Riddle caminhava sem pressa em direção a biblioteca que estava vazia, já que a maioria dos alunos se preparava para assistir ao jogo com entusiasmo, ele não gostava muito de esportes achava aquela atividade desnecessária e desinteressante.

Mas havia um motivo especial, ele sabia que Hermione estaria lá e precisava de uns momentos as sós com ela, além de sentir-se preocupado já que a viu mancando levemente durante as idas às aulas.

Ele adentrou na biblioteca cuidadosamente, como havia previsto só estava à bibliotecária e Hermione bem afastada sentada de costas para a porta. Tom resolveu não se manifestar, pois percebeu que ela estava um tanto inquieta, remexia na cadeira e folheava o livro sem prestar atenção no que estava lendo, havia algo no ar e movido como pela curiosidade resolveu aguardar para ver o que iria acontecer.

Foi para o lado oposto e fingiu folhear um livro, sabia que ela não poderia vê-lo e nem desconfiar da sua presença.

Alguns minutos depois, um garoto do 3º ano chamou a bibliotecária que olhou atentamente na direção dos dois alunos e saiu da biblioteca assegurada que eram alunos de confiança. Imediatamente Hermione se levantou e caminhou apressada na direção da sessão restrita sem ao menos vê-lo.

Tom logicamente foi atrás.

.

.

Hermione avidamente olhava cada exemplar, não foi difícil convencer um garoto a mentir para a bibliotecária a fim de afastá-la dali. Já sabendo o que queria foi em direção aos livros de magia negra procurando por algo que contivesse alguma maldição de sangue e quando achou rasgou a página que julgou ser da maldição e a escondeu em um dos bolsos, estava aliviada.

— Então somos mais parecidos do que imaginava.

O corpo dela se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida, virou-se e viu Riddle se aproximando.

Tom sorriu enigmático, estava surpreso ao vê-la folheando livros de magia negra, lá no fundo se alegrou ao cogitar que ela pudesse ter os mesmos interesses que ele, mas sabia que ela tinha uma repulsa por qualquer coisa que envolvesse as trevas, havia demonstrado isso várias vezes.

— Não se confunde, não sou como você.

— Eu posso apostar que sim, ambos temos segredos. — ele se aproximou, mas Hermione tentou se afastar, porém ele a segurou pelo braço. — Sabia que você pode até ser expulsa se pegarem aqui? Ainda mais com um livro de magia negra?

Ela o encarou e puxou o braço com força dando um passo para trás até suas costas se bateram na estante atrás de si.

— Pelo menos não uso os alunos da Lufa-lufa lançando maldições imperdoáveis neles.

— O que pretende? — falou tomando o livro das mãos dela e ignorando completamente a acusação dela. — Magia com sangue? Para que quer isso?

— Isso não te interessa, porque não me deixa em paz? — ela estava um pouco aflita de que ele desconfiasse de algo, ultimamente vinha se controlando para não extraviar sua raiva causada pela maldição.

— Eu não posso. — disse, tentado a beijar os lábios trêmulos e macios dela, admitia queria muito beijá-la novamente como fez no dia anterior, quem sabe assim aplacava aquela vontade que chegava a doer. — Já estou envolvido demais... Com você. — completou.

Hermione sentiu um calor percorrer todo o corpo, já que ele estava bem próximo, o perfume dele como sempre era inebriante.

— Você está perto demais.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

— Essa é a intenção. — respondeu guardando o livro e apoiando as duas mãos na estante com Hermione ao meio.

A distancia entre eles era mínima, ela podia sentir seu coração acompanhar o ritmo da respiração dele, embora Tom não se mexesse, apenas ficava fitando-a intensamente, os olhos castanhos dela brilharam de antecipação, mas ele queria que ela desse o primeiro passo.

— Eu a beijei, agora é a sua vez. — murmurou rouco entre os fios de cabelo dela, aspirando o perfume suave de avelã.

Hermione riu incrédula.

— Eu não vou te beijar. — afirmou com convicção.

— Mas quer. — disse deslizando os lábios pelo lóbulo da orelha dela e mordiscando suavemente. — E muito. — acrescentou.

Ela resistiu, tentava controlar seu impulso de agarrá-lo ali mesmo, mas ao sentir os lábios dele fez com que seu corpo estremecesse todo, ela o odiava por isso também.

— Não, não quero. — seu tom de voz contradizia assim como todo o corpo.

Tom abaixou a cabeça em direção aos lábios dela, porém mordeu levemente o queixo de Hermione, ele gostou de provocá-la e deixá-la agoniada, anotou mentalmente para fazer isso quando tivesse a oportunidade novamente.

— Está mentindo. — afirmou levantando a cabeça e encostando sua testa na dela. — Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

— Eu sei. — admitiu após perceber que negar não mudaria o fato de querer beijá-lo também.

— Então me beije. — pediu ele.

Hermione deixou que seus braços circulassem em volta do pescoço dele, ficou na ponta dos pés tocando levemente os lábios de Tom que entreabriu dando passagem para ela aprofundar o beijo, mas diferente do outro, eles já se conheciam e as línguas se tocavam com familiaridade.

E mesmo sem tocá-la com as mãos o beijo entre eles se aprofundava cada vez mais, era algo totalmente adulto, erótico, Riddle mordiscou o lábio inferior de Hermione e correu a língua pela região para amenizar a sensação de dormência, arrancado pequenos gemidos da parte dela.

Depois Riddle deixou que uma das mãos se afundasse nos cabelos rebeldes e ondulados dela, enquanto a outra a puxou para mais perto pela cintura. O beijo ficou ainda mais intenso, se antes apenas saboreavam, agora pareciam se devorar.

A diferença de altura estava começando a incomodar, então Tom teve que dar um jeito nisso, o que quisera fazer esse tempo todo. A mão que estava na cintura dela escorregou para a bunda de Hermione e apertou-a. Ela soltou um gemido na boca dele, esse foi todo o encorajamento que ele precisou para puxá-la para cima. As pernas dela imediatamente se fecharam em volta da cintura dele, deixando os rostos de ambos na mesma altura.

O beijo foi se tornando algo mais calmo e sem pressa, os lábios frios de Tom com os lábios quentes de Hermione era um contraste único e prazeroso. Ainda com ela no colo, ele a colocou sentada em uma pequena mesa e ficou no meio das pernas dela.

As mãos de Hermione afundaram-se nos cabelos de Riddle, a boca dele separou-se da dela para distribuir pequenos beijinhos em seu pescoço. Ele tirou sua mão da cintura dela e percorreu pelo corpo em uma carícia ousada, parando nos seus seios, massageou por cima da blusa dela arrancando gemidos, ele a estava levando a loucura, ela estava totalmente entregue, Tom estava louco de desejo por ela.

Mas naquele momento a voz da consciência voltou para chamá-la a razão. Hermione empurrou Riddle com violência.

— Abusado! — falou ela após lhe dar um tapa na cara. — Não atreva a encostar-se a mim novamente. — desceu da mesa ajeitando sua roupa completamente corada.

Ele massageou o rosto dolorido, ainda surpreso pela agressão trouxa que ela lhe aplicou, porém não falou nada, era cavalheiro demais para saber que havia ultrapassado os limites com ela, apenas a observou sair da sessão restrita nervosa, ultrajada e de lábios adoravelmente inchados.

Nem Tom e nem Hermione perceberam que tinham sido observados.

.

.

Hermione percorreu os corredores do castelo, sem ao menos saber para onde iria até se encontrar com Dumbledore que a ofereceu uma xícara de chá, acabou por aceitar. Ela se sentia incomodada ao estar nos escritório com ele, afinal, se perguntava se deveria estar com raiva dele por tê-la aproximado de Riddle.

— O que a incomoda senhorita Granger? — perguntou ele lhe oferecendo uma xícara fumegante.

Ela encarou os olhos perspicazes, era fato que ele deveria saber de algo, ele sempre sabia.

— Eu beijei Tom Riddle. — confessou não se importando se aquela revelação pudesse de alguma forma constrangê-la.

— Ora, que mal há nisso? Jovens que se sentem atraídos um pelo outro normalmente gostam de ficar juntos.

Hermione afastou a xícara que levava a boca.

— Eu não sinto atração por ele! — afirmou, porém Alvo lhe lançou um olhar de incredulidade que a fez repensar. — Na verdade eu sinto... Ele é bonito, inteligente. — ponderou. — Mas nós sabemos que ele é mau, que não suporta trouxas e nascido trouxas e também pode fazer as pessoas sofrerem. Ele é tudo o que eu abomino.

Dumbledore pareceu incomodado.

— As pessoas podem mudar senhorita Granger. O Sr. Riddle tem muitos pontos negativos ao seu favor, porém acredito que você possa ser uma ótima influência para ele. Deve estar ciente de que nunca o vi com outra garota e nem mesmo acho que um dia se interessou por uma além de você.

Hermione sentiu algo como orgulho inflar dentro de si, afinal, Tom Riddle era bonito e ela já viu muitas garotas suspirando por ele além de Victoria, porém nunca o viu dar atenção além do necessário para algumas, só ela teve esse privilégio.

— Mas ele vai fazer mal aos meus amigos. — ela queria questionar sobre o fato dele no futuro ter feito muito mal a ela e as pessoas que amava.

— Quanto ao futuro não há preocupação, se você der uma chance ao que sente por ele acha que as coisas vão continuar do jeito que está? — falou como se lesse seus pensamentos. — Tudo pode mudar senhorita Granger, nada permanece o mesmo. Riddle não fez mal a ninguém por enquanto, não precisa se sentir culpada por gostar dele.

Hermione ficou surpresa, foi naquele momento que ela pode compreender porque Dumbledore pediu para ela se aproximar de Riddle quando achou aquela sugestão insana. Estava tão cega de ódio que se esqueceu da linha do tempo, tudo o que mexia no passado alterava o futuro, não era necessário matar alguém por causa disso, apenas mudar o conceito da pessoa e suas atitudes. Como havia desejado um dia, talvez pudesse realmente mudá-lo.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu com sinceridade.

Antes que saísse da sala Dumbledore falou.

— Lembre-se que se quiser mudar alguém, tem que confiar nele primeiro.

Ela ouviu e assentiu, mas por alguma razão algo dizia que não iria conseguir levar aquele conselho ao pé da letra.

.

.

Hermione percebeu que já estava atrasada para o jogo, caminhou apressada em direção a sala comunal da sonserina, Arielly provavelmente estaria zangada com ela, mas estranhou ao não encontrar com a menina, nem mesmo no dormitório dela.

— Perdeu sua aberração particular? — perguntou Victoria debochada.

Hermione se controlou para não começar uma briga com ela.

— Você não deveria estar assistindo o jogo?

Victoria sorriu.

— Oh não, eu precisava falar com Arielly também, preciso devolver algo para ela.

— Faz idéia de onde ela está?

— Provavelmente escondendo mais alguns segredinhos. — Parkinson sorriu ao ver que ela olhou desconfiada das suas palavras. — Eu estou com pena de você.

— Do que está falando?

— Digamos que a garota Madson não é uma amiguinha que você imagina, ela tem segredos, ela está te usando esse tempo todo.

— Não acredito em você! — afirmou se afastando, mas Victoria tirou um papel do bolso e o balançou suavemente na direção dela.

— Eu posso provar.

Hermione curiosa tirou o papel das mãos da Parkinson que se afastou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Era um papel de boa qualidade com um brasão da família Madson, já tinha visto-o em algum lugar, mesmo não sendo correto, resolveu ler para entender o que Victoria estava sugerindo.

A carta estava direcionada a senhora Madson, mas ela gelou ao ler o nome inteiro do remetente, _Mabelle Arielly Madson. _

Hermione se lembrava com clareza, aquele nome era da avó de Draco Malfoy, cujo irmão também foi um comensal da morte, mas não deixou herdeiros. Havia olhado algumas árvores genealógica de algumas famílias, os Malfoy estavam incluídos. Não era possível que a menina um dia se casasse com alguém como Abraxas, um futuro comensal da morte. Sem se conter leu o conteúdo da carta.

_Mamãe,_

_Espero que esteja satisfeita com as notas alcançadas em todas as matérias, Hogwarts é tão bom quanto Durmstramg e o prestígio de algumas famílias alcançam alta posição social na sociedade londrina._

_Devo acrescentar que fiz grandes avanços e os seus temores não precisam aumentar, conheci uma aluna nova, Americana e todos gostam dela. Percebi que através dela posso aumentar minhas relações sociais e como você sempre planejou, me aproximar de Abraxas Malfoy._

Hermione parou de ler atormentada por aquelas palavras, foi naquele instante que percebeu a presença de Arielly parada no meio da vazia sala comunal olhando-a com desespero.

— Porque não me contou sobre isso antes? — perguntou balançando a carta perto do rosto dela.

— Eu...

— Eu estou decepcionada. — afirmou.

— Me desculpe. — pediu com uma palidez visível.

— Eu não quero a suas desculpas! Você mentiu para mim durante esse tempo todo! Como eu fui cega, não fui capaz de perceber que estava tramando nas minhas costas para se dar bem com o Malfoy!

— Não, eu não fiz nada disso. — murmurou Arielly com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Eu preciso saber a verdade. — disse Hermione encurralando a menina. —Mas você está disposta a conquistar o Malfoy por causa da sua família? Você gosta dele? — perguntou com raiva.

Arielly ficou vermelha, mas balançou a cabeça afirmando que sim.

— Então você estava realmente me usando esse tempo todo?

A menina se encolheu percebendo a fúria da Granger, mas não a temeu.

— Minha família está falindo! Mas desde pequena meus pais sempre me incentivaram a buscar um bom casamento. — respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Quando meu único irmão veio estudar aqui no ultimo ano, conheceu Abraxas, ficaram amigos e evidente que fomos apresentados a ele. Gostei dele imediatamente e por isso insisti em vir estudar em Hogwarts, porém nunca imaginei que ele fosse tão mesquinho e ambicioso.

Hermione suspirou fundo, estava magoada por ela tê-la enganado e brava consigo mesma por não se lembrar de detalhes importantes como o sobrenome Madson e sua origem.

— Eu não me aproximei de você com segundas intenções, a verdade é que eu sempre a considerei uma amiga de verdade, porém ainda gosto dele. — confessou com voz chorosa. — Por favor, não fique magoada comigo.

Hermione não respondeu, saiu da sala deixando Arielly sozinha, não queria machucar a menina, por causa da raiva que se encontrava, sua vontade era destruir tudo o que visse pela frente.

.

.

O jogo foi conturbado, mas sem grandes emoções, a sonserina vinha fazendo um ótimo trabalho, embora o pessoal da grifinória também estivesse jogando bem.

Tom não via a hora de voltar para dentro do castelo, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer, mas acabou se decidindo ficar até o fim do jogo, estranhamente ele não avistou Hermione, como ela havia prometido ao Malfoy que iria o jogo ele esperava encontrá-la. Mas será que ela não apareceu porque ainda estava brava com ele? Estaria brava pelos beijos que eles trocaram?

Ele desistiu da idéia assim que viu a garota Madson subir na arquibancada em direção à Victoria, a menina estava com os olhos inchados, provavelmente tinha chorado. Ele observou as duas discutindo, Parkinson exibia um sorriso cruel no rosto, bem típico para quem havia aprontado e dado certo, já a menina estava vermelha de raiva. Eileen apenas observava as duas com curiosidade, mas demonstrava cautela ao interferir.

Alguma coisa séria havia acontecido e ele por impulso resolveu voltar ao castelo.

.

.

Hermione estava agachada no chão do banheiro, naquele momento ela nunca se sentiu tão sozinha desde que viera ao passado. Sentiu falta de seus pais, Harry e Rony, era apenas falta e não saudades, há muito tempo não sentia saudades. Já não se lembrava com clareza qual era a cor dos olhos de Harry e nem se Rony tinha muitas sardas, não se lembrava claramente dos colegas com quem havia estudado e das pessoas que tinha conhecido no futuro.

Ela prezava suas memórias, com conquistas e derrotas, mas de um momento para o outro tudo estava desaparecendo e não havia nada do que ela poderia fazer para reverter esse processo.

— É um lugar incomum para se esconder.

Hermione virou-se na direção da voz, Riddle estava parado encarando-a e aos estragos que cometeu também.

— Vai embora! — pediu sem olhar nos olhos dele, precisava ficar sozinha e não queria que ele a visse chorando.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou com um tom que ela julgou de preocupação.

— Apenas vá embora. — pediu com voz chorosa.

— O que aconteceu? — repetiu a pergunta demonstrando que não sairia dali sobre ameaça alguma. — Fui por causa do que aconteceu entre nós na biblio...

— Não, não é isso! — Hermione afirmou. — É que eu me sinto sozinha. — admitiu. — Eu tenho estado sozinha durante todo esse tempo, mesmo com as pessoas ao meu redor. — suspirou fundo antes de uma nova lágrima rolar por seu rosto. — Você não entenderia.

— Eu te compreendo muito mais do que imagina. — falou um pouco atormentado com as lembranças de seu passado no orfanato. — Tom se aproximou e se ajoelhou na frente dela, tirou um lenço do seu bolso e passou suavemente no rosto de Hermione enxugando todas as suas lágrimas. — Eu quero que você saiba que não está sozinha, eu estou ao seu lado. — falou. — A partir de agora e sempre. É só confiar em mim.

A ternura das suas palavras e gestos, fez com que o coração de Hermione se aquecesse, ela não respondeu, apenas o abraçou forte. Riddle a envolveu no abraço, aninhando ela no seu peito e massageando suavemente os seus cabelos de avelãs enquanto sentia as lágrimas dela molharem o seu uniforme impecável.

— Obrigada. — murmurou erguendo a cabeça para encará-lo.

Tom acariciou a bochecha dela com o dedo e afastou os cabelos do rosto, Hermione despertava nele sensações que lhe eram desconhecidas até então, despertava nele uma bondade que achava inexistente, era complicado lidar com essas novas emoções, mas sabia que poderia se acostumar a ela aos poucos.

Ele acariciou levemente o rosto dela, a proximidade dele fez com que ela fechasse os olhos, ele se curvou e encostou seus lábios nos dela suavemente em um beijo tímido e acalorado. Tom sabia que desde a primeira vez que a viu a desejou e naquele momento, Hermione era definitivamente dele.

.

.

_**N/A: **__Olá povo! Sei que prometi um capítulo com muitas novidades, mas ele ficou enorme e resolvi dividi-lo em dois, para vocês suspirarem apaixonadas(os) por esse casal e depois no próximo para me xingar, porque muita coisa vai rolar em tão pouco tempo._

_Alguém imaginou que Arielly seria avó do Draco? Duvido que sim, pois é, a relação entre as duas ficou estremecida. Quem será que estava espionando Hermione e Tom no amasso na biblioteca? _

_Gostaram do Draco? Ele no futuro vendo imagens de Hermione no passado sem contar nada pra ninguém?_

_São muitos detalhes e preciso que me digam o que acharam, pois ainda há muita coisa pra acontecer. Sobre o fato de a FIC ter 10 capítulos, talvez eu tenha que estender um pouco mais. _

_A FIC terá dois finais, do modo que imaginei, um com certeza vai agradar e o outro não, muitas surpresas serão reservadas._

_Agradecimentos:_

**Nayla Mony** – Brigas e amassos sempre estarão presente entre esses dois. A pegação entre eles é 100% garantida. Espero que tenha diminuído sua curiosidade com esse capítulo, obrigada por comentar. Beijos fofa.

**BLR Desativado – **Espero que você não tenha tido um enfarte haha. Que bom que gostou, você merece as minhas dedicações, foi por sua causa e por outra leitora que resolvi tentar escrever aquele capítulo pequeno. Agora o meu período de desanimo já passou, voltei com tudo. Amo Severo Snape, nossa gostei dele desde o 1º filme e quando comecei a ler FICs dele com Hermione ou outras personagens inventadas, fiquei viciada. Vou dar uma olhadinha nas suas FIC, afinal, amo ler também! (Você apagou as FICs?) Esse capítulo fiz cenas cuti-cuti como você disse que gosta, então aproveite, porque nos próximos as coisas vão pegar fogo e olha que venho prometendo isso há um tempão. Como assim você desativou o seu perfil? Espero que não seja para sempre.

**Bruna Kenji – **Leitora nova? Bem vinda! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic e comentado, afinal, isso dá animo para escrever! Eles sempre serão orgulhosos, mas aos poucos o sentimento fala mais alto e vai interrompendo a barreira que há entre eles como foi agora nesse ultimo capitulo, que por sinal ficou fofo demais. Espero que goste.

**Tamara CMR – **Hermione pode negar, negar e negar! Até Dumbledore não acredita quando ela diz que não sente nada por ele. Tom já admite que gosta dela e se sente atraído, mas ainda não se tocou que a ama, eles descobrirão logo esse sentimento. Obrigada por comentar.

**Kaah Malfoy –** Vontade de participar? Eu tenho vontade de estar no lugar da Hermione, isso sim! Hahaha! O jovem Tom Riddle é de tirar o fôlego, pelo menos eu acho. Mas acho que essa pegação deste capítulo agora está melhor do que a primeira, não concorda comigo? Agora recuperei totalmente o meu animo, espero agradar com esse capítulo! Beijos.

**Kuchiki – **Leitora nova? Seja bem vinda! Menina, as FICs desse casal são ótimas, eu amo! Mas infelizmente a maioria está em inglês. Fico feliz que tenha gostada e espero que continue assim. Obrigada por comentar.

**Renata – **Leitora nova? Seja bem vinda! Hahaha, curiosidade e ansiedade são normais, e as perguntas também. Mas vou adiantar algumas. Não vou falar se ela vai mudar o Tom, porque há dois finais para essa FIC, então... Não posso contar, mas Hermione não voltará ao futuro, ele vai descobrir de onde ela veio e o que ela foi fazer ali. Prometo responder todas elas, mas não agora. Obrigada por comentar.

**Hachi-chan 2 – **Eu sempre comento todas as FICs que leio, mas sei que as vezes dá preguiça e tal, porém muita gente favoritou, se teve o trabalho de fazer isso, porque não dar a opinião sobre o capítulo, talvez até "oi eu gostei", pra mim já valeria, é complicado e chato, mas as vezes tenho que ficar pedindo para que comentem, porque senão, nem vontade da para continuar. Bom, Tom gosta da Hermione sim, ele admite isso, porém se tocou que é amor verdadeiro ainda. Por pouco você não aceitou, Arielly gosta mesmo é do Abraxas Malfoy, minha intenção ao criá-la já era essa mesmo. Mas a menina tem um lado importante na história que mostrarei no decorrer do próximo capítulo. Obrigada por comentar.

**Viola Pisque Black – **Infelizmente não poderei satisfazer todas as suas perguntas nesse capítulo, mas sim, Hermione vai dar uma chance ao Tom, mas tudo não serão flores, porque frizando novamente, ela tem que confiar nele. Ah a câmera será o ponto alto no capítulo 8, só adianto que ela não vai abrir, mas vai entrar nela mesmo com todos os riscos. Ela vai se livrar da maldição de sangue antes, então você já começa a ter uma idéia do que vai acontecer. Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**Milla.13 – **Menina eu realmente recebi muito incentivo dessa vez, nossa, tinha que ver, fico feliz que as pessoas tenham comentado o capítulo, mesmo ele sendo pequeno. Victoria vai realmente apanhar sim, na parte dois hahaha, mas ela merece e muito pelo o que vai aprontar. Amo os casais que você curte também, mas amo ainda mais Draco e Ginny, Severo Snape com Hermione e personagens inventadas e claro, Tom e Mione!

**Imy C. – **Espero que curta esse capítulo também, nossa é difícil descrever sentimentos sem mudar as características de cada personagem, embora o meu Tom, seja mais amável e calmo do que eu já li por aí. As pessoas amam um barraco haha, mas sim, Victoria merece e vai apanhar feio. Infelizmente não vou poder diminuir sua curiosidade porque o capítulo foi dividido em dois, mas espero que continue acompanhando sempre. Beijos.

.

.

Como sempre peço incentivos:

**Gostaram do capítulo? Alguma crítica? Sugestão? Envie um review, eles modelam as histórias e dá asas a criatividade!**


	9. Parte 2 Quebra de Confiança

**Capítulo 8 ( parte 2) – Quebra de Confiança**

_**Intrigas e Revelações**_

...

O dia amanheceu nublado e inquieto, exatamente como o humor dos professores que não dariam aulas naqueles dias, mas teria que repor em outra ocasião, já o castelo estava agitado. Parte desse motivo era a organização do baile de Halloween que aconteceria em menos de uma semana, seria um evento que reuniria outras escolas de bruxaria para se confraternizarem em um baile de máscaras, Hermione suspirou levemente agitada.

— Riddle! — murmurou fingindo certa irritação quando ele lhe roubava o terceiro beijo impedindo-a de se concentrar na sua leitura.

Ele sorriu de canto, raramente ela o via sorrindo e por isso acabava fitando-o encantada, na verdade ficava cara de boba e quando ele percebia que ela o observava, corava e rapidamente desviava o olhar. Era fácil afirmar que não conseguia deixar de olhar para ele por causa dos dentes perfeitos e do sorriso arrasador, em seu porte podia compará-lo como um príncipe dos contos de fadas trouxas.

Estavam uma semana juntos, não era namoro e sim uma relação despretensiosa, onde não havia entrega e também não havia cobranças.

Hermione decidiu assim como ele, irem com calma nesse relacionamento, se conhecendo melhor, talvez algo parecido a inicio de namoro. Ela ficava confusa com qual categoria se encontrava o relacionamento deles. Estar ao lado de Tom Riddle havia sido uma novidade irresistível, claro que ela ainda tinha duvidas do que estava fazendo, se gostava dele de verdade, se estava sobre o efeito de uma porção ou até mesmo se estivesse ficando maluca.

Fora isso ela desejava estar na companhia dele sempre que pudesse.

— No que está pensando? — perguntou ele acariciando seus cabelos suavemente.

— Estava me lembrando de quando entramos no salão juntos. — mentiu, mas ao mencionar o fato lhe trouxe algumas lembranças.

"_As vozes no salão se aquietaram imediatamente assim que eles entraram juntos, todos voltaram à cabeça na direção deles, eram visíveis as emoções de cada um, alguns demonstravam curiosidade, a maioria surpresa e uma minoria, indignados._

_Hermione estava tranqüila, nem mesmo sendo o centro de atenção de todos ali, não há deixava apreensiva, parte disso se devia a segurança dos seus dedos entrelaçados nos de Tom que fazia seu corpo se aquietar e a outra devia ao orgulho exibicionista dos Malfoy. Riddle a puxou gentilmente, demonstrando indiferença, silenciosamente a conduziu para a mesa da sonserina, ainda de mãos dadas._

_Tom se sentou ao lado dela, logo o ambiente do salão voltou ao normal, embora na mesa da sonserina houvesse certa tensão instalada. Ele sabia que muitos tinham perguntas a fazer, especialmente Abraxas que mal se concentrava em sua própria refeição, nem mesmo a vitória da sonserina contra grifinória não era capaz de alterar o mau humor dele._

— _Eu estou surpresa. — falou Eileen encarando-os com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, estava claro que ela parecia alheia ao clima, assim como Evan Rosier que enquanto comia discutia sobre algumas falhas no jogo de quadribol. — Quem diria seus danadinhos, jamais suspeitaria que vocês estivessem namorando._

_Hermione se engasgou com o suco de abóbora, havia se esquecido que andar de mãos dadas com um garoto, logo consideraria que eles estavam tendo um relacionamento, embora nenhum dos dois pensasse nisso quando ele a convenceu de sair daquele banheiro e irem jantar no salão principal._

_Tom percebeu as pessoas encarando-os ansiosamente pela confirmação, mas ele não se deu o trabalho de responder, já que Hermione estava vermelha e isso sanava qualquer duvida. Havia ficado lisonjeado com a possibilidade de ela ver o relacionamento deles como um namoro, ainda que não a amasse, achava que amor era algo fraco e jamais ele teria um sentimento como àquele por qualquer pessoa. Mas gostava de estar com ela e sem duvidas, de beijar seus lábios adoravelmente vermelhos._

_Havia conhecido uma parte dela que não sabia existir, quem a conhecia poderia julgar Hermione como mimada, mandona e irritada. Embora ele sempre a viu como uma garota forte, decidida e inteligente, mas agora conheceu o lado meigo e frágil dela que despertava nele uma sensação de proteção, ele jamais queria vê-la se debruçar em lágrimas novamente, aquela cena estranhamente lhe dava um aperto no coração._

— _Foi uma surpresa para mim também. — ela respondeu e piscou para a Prince com cumplicidade sem confirmar algo._

_Tom sorriu internamente ao perceber a confusão nos olhares dos colegas, percebeu Arielly sentada afastada, a menina parecia infeliz e quando os olhares dela se encontraram com os de Hermione percebeu certa tensão instalada entre as duas, ele sabia que algo grave havia acontecido e averiguaria isso mais tarde._

— _Perdi a fome. — anunciou Victoria largando o garfo no prato provocando um barulho desnecessário, sem acrescentar qualquer palavra saiu da mesa com a expressão carrancuda._

_Abraxas sentiu vontade de fazer a mesma coisa, porém um olhar de Riddle, resolveu permanecer no lugar onde estava, afinal, ele não era louco de provocar a ira de Tom."_

— Causamos grandes especulações. — admitiu ele se lembrando que os dois se tornaram um casal mais popular de Hogwarts, até mesmo alguns professores estava satisfeitos, Dumbledore, havia sido um deles, o que era altamente suspeito. — Mas eu prefiro do jeito que estamos agora, só nós dois, sem olhares, sem explicações. — Ele a puxou para perto dele, fazendo com que ela se sentasse entre suas pernas e apoiasse suas costas no peito dele.

Hermione fechou o livro e sorriu encostando a cabeça no peito dele deixando se inebriar pelo perfume másculo e único que ele exalava.

— Também prefiro assim. — admitiu. — Só nós dois. — Ela adorava a sensação de paz e proteção nos braços dele, queria aquele sentimento fosse prolongado, era irônico, se sentir segura com o cara que lhe fez tanto mal no futuro, mas agora queria enxergar somente o presente e desfrutar das coisas boas que ele poderia oferecer.

Porém quando olhou para o céu, avistou algumas nuvens que estavam cada vez mais cinzas, enegrecidas, como se anunciasse um prelúdio de que aquela calmaria em breve iria acabar.

.

.

Hermione despertou, ainda era de madrugada o sono lhe havia fugido e provavelmente não voltaria, mas já tinha algo premeditado quando perdesse o sono, ela precisava enfim se libertar de algo que poderia corrompê-la definitivamente algum dia, se livrar da maldição de sangue.

Caminhou lentamente para a sala comunal que estava escura e silenciosa, apenas iluminada pelo aquário natural que tinha reflexo da lua no lago, era uma visão encantadora e apaixonante.

Certificou-se que estava realmente sozinha, porque não queria ter que evitar novamente Arielly, embora a menina já não a procurasse mais depois de ser esnobada por diversas vezes, para o divertimento de Victoria e Eileen. Pegou um papel amassado e se pôs a praticar os movimentos com a varinha, vinha estudando a quebra do feitiço durante toda a semana, sabia muito bem que se não fizesse-o com precisão sofreria efeitos colaterais.

Escondeu o papel ao perceber vozes se aproximando da entrada da sala comunal, arqueou as sobrancelhas quando avistou Riddle e seus capangas, imediatamente todos se calaram quando perceberam sua presença.

— Vão! — ordenou Tom visivelmente agitado por encontrar Hermione com uma expressão zangada e de braços cruzados. Ele estava apreensivo, pois sabia o quanto ela condenava a pratica dele pela magia das trevas, mas também se perguntava o que ela fazia acordada àquela hora? — Está tudo bem? — perguntou, após os garotos se afastarem com olhares curiosos, sem perceber que um deles demorou a se retirar.

— Sim, perdi o sono. Então você continua... — ela não completou a frase, mas ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

— Sim, continuo e não pretendo parar. — afirmou, querendo demonstrar claramente que mesmo estando com ela não abriria mão do desejo de ser tornar o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos.

— Entendo. — murmurou ela com certa raiva contida no seu tom de voz, de modo que ele não compreendia. — Eu vou me deitar.

Ela se afastou, mas Riddle a segurou gentilmente pelo braço.

— Ei. — ele a fez encará-lo. — Não quero que fique assim. — falou puxando ela para perto de si, mesmo encontrando resistência.

— Melhor conversarmos amanhã. — pediu ela ainda tentando se desvencilhar do braço dele com raiva, mas no fundo era medo dele continuar a mesma pessoa má que se tornaria no futuro.

— Claro, amanhã. — respondeu ele gravemente. — Acho que podemos discutir isso bem agora.

— Eu não suporto a idéia de que você esteja machucando as pessoas por aí, sem falar que está quebrando regras. Eu tenho medo de que você possa se tornar. — despejou.

— Eu quero me tornar um bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos. — afirmou ele com cuidado, estava com a sobrancelha arqueada, Hermione tinha seus mistérios, como se soubesse de alguma forma o que aconteceria no futuro dele.

— É isso o que eu temo, por causa disso você acabe machucando pessoas.

— Não tenho intenção de machucar ninguém, apenas quero garantir os direitos dos puros sangues de usar magia, trouxas não deveriam ser convidados a se ajuntar a nós.

— E se eu fosse uma sangue ruim? Não teria direito de estar aqui? — falou exaltada e com raiva.

— Mas você não é! — afirmou ele e de repente se calou procurando uma confirmação no rosto dela apreensivo.

Hermione o encarou triste e ele se sentiu mal por deixá-la assim.

— Infelizmente eu não sou mais. — afirmou e se afastou antes de dar chance dele retrucar ou falar algo.

Riddle suspirou frustrado, não compreendeu o que ela quis dizer com aquelas palavras, era incrível descobrir isso dela, não podia compreender com Hermione preferia ser uma sangue ruim, isso não era bom, nada bom.

Ele poderia ser muito persuasivo quando queria, conhecia muito bem suas capacidades, afinal sempre conseguiu trazer a maioria das pessoas para o seu lado, porque com ela seria diferente? Mas no fundo ele sabia, Hermione era diferente, era como se ela o conhecesse há muito tempo, havia mais mistérios ao redor dela do que ele gostaria de pensar e isso definitivamente não era nada bom.

.

.

Victoria estava cansada de ouvir sua avó reclamar que ela era muito indiscreta para uma garota de respeito. Não que a garota ligasse para isso e muito menos que sua família nunca tinha feito as coisas por "debaixo do pano" para obter aquilo que desejava. Se quisesse algo, faria de tudo para tê-lo e isso significava até mesmo agir contra qualquer princípio.

Ela queria Riddle e por isso não se importaria de jogar sujo para obtê-lo, claro que sabia que mexer com fogo poderia facilmente se queimar, mas Tom era o cara certo para ela, podia ver isso, ele seria tão poderoso algum dia, nesse momento ela estaria ao seu lado.

Quando começou tentar conquistá-lo, viu que não ligava para ela, se insinuou de todas as maneiras, mas ele sempre se esquivou. Chegou a pensar que ele preferisse garotos, mas desistiu da idéia após perceber que ele tinha um interesse na Granger, agora que estavam juntos precisava separar os dois e já sabia como faria isso.

Riddle era inteligente para se deixar levar apenas por palavras, mas Victoria conhecia um ponto fraco que nem mesmo ele poderia imaginar que tivesse, afinal para um garoto que nunca se envolveu emocionalmente com ninguém, semear algumas duvidas fariam surgir gigantes plantações de desconfianças.

.

.

Victoria sorriu deliberadamente quando o avistou, Tom voltava de uma reunião com os monitores e ele percebeu que ela planejava encontrá-lo ocasionalmente pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

Estava de mau humor, não havia dormido direito e também Hermione o havia evitado o dia inteiro e a ultima coisa que ele queria era ter alguém para lhe perturbar.

— Tom, que bom encontrá-lo. — encarou com segundas intenções fingindo surpresa.

Ele acenou com a cabeça em um aceno de cumprimento, odiava que ela o chamasse pelo seu primeiro nome como se tivessem muita intimidade. Victoria se aproximou e tomou seus braços sem ser convidada a se ajuntar a ele.

— Espero que não se importe se eu acompanhá-lo até as masmorras.

— Não me importo. — murmurou apenas, mas seu desagrado era evidente.

— Vi você e a Granger ontem... — começou a comentar. — Pareciam discutir.

— Nada que não foi resolvido, mas isso não lhe diz a respeito.

O rosto da Parkinson ficou rubro pelo tom cortante da voz dele.

— Claro... — deu um longo suspiro. — Mas acho errado ela esconder coisas de você o tempo todo. Claro que eu sei que todos têm seus segredinhos.

— Do que você está falando? — perguntou ele sério, haviam parado de caminhar. Riddle sabia que havia mais por trás disso, então resolveu seguir o jogo dela. — Não notei nada anormal no comportamento dela.

Victoria exibiu um sorriso confiante que Tom jurou que havia algo tramado.

— Ah você não reparou então, achei que fosse mais perspicaz.

— Eu não compreendo.

Ela sorriu ainda mais.

— Acho errado que a Granger o impeça de praticar seus feitiços enquanto ela se envolve com magias proibidas.

— Ela não faz isso. — ele tinha certeza.

— Então ela te engana e posso provar.

Ele a segurou com força pelo braço e Victoria gemeu de dor, mas ainda sim continuou a falar.

— Já há vi duas vezes na seção restrita e quase todas as noites ela pratica alguma magia estranha na sala comunal. — percebeu a hesitação dele. — Se não acredita em mim, porque não verifica essa noite, vai perceber que ela não é quem diz realmente ser.

Tom ficou quieto, realmente já tinha visto Hermione mexendo na parte restrita da biblioteca, assim como livros de magia negra e o fato dela estar acordada no dia anterior podia comprovar que não estava ali para vigiá-lo.

Victoria se afastou dele massageando o braço dolorido, não foi preciso dizer nada para perceber que ele havia ficado inseguro, algo que nunca havia acontecido e provavelmente não saberia como reagir. Ela sorriu quando ele se afastou, em pouco tempo, Riddle estaria solteiro novamente.

.

.

Hermione tinha voltado depois de passar à tarde inteira na biblioteca adiantando alguns trabalhos para evitar de se encontrar com Tom, estava cansada, como se a energia do seu corpo diminuísse a cada dia que passava, sabia que isso não poderia indicar algo bom.

Tomou um banho, suas companheiras de quarto já estavam dormindo e ela resolveu ir à sala comunal e praticar o feitiço por meia hora, pois havia se decidido que amanhã seria o grande dia em que se viria livre de qualquer influência. Suspirou ao pensar em Riddle, os dois não se falaram naquele dia, por algum motivo, sentia falta do contato dele, e dos lábios junto aos seus.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastá-lo de seus pensamentos, estava brava por ele continuar praticando magia negra, mas ela sabia que ele não desistiria de tudo tão facilmente, nem mesmo por causa dela.

— O que está fazendo?!

A voz grave e inquiridora que veio atrás de si a despertou dos seus devaneios, virou-se deparando com Tom Riddle em uma pose ameaçadora e olhando-a com desconfiança. Havia algo no olhar dele que a fez dar um passo para trás.

— O que está fazendo?! — perguntou novamente.

Hermione engoliu em seco, como se explicaria que estava praticando um feitiço reverso de maldição da alma?

— Como soube que eu estava aqui?

— A pergunta é, o que esta fazendo? — ele se aproximou e pode perceber que ela estava tensa.

— Praticando feitiços. — respondeu. — Na verdade é um contra-feitiço de magia negra.

— Porque nunca me contou?

— Porque não queria que ninguém soubesse que estou amaldiçoada. — respondeu com sinceridade.

Ele suspirou nervoso.

— Quem te amaldiçoou?

Hermione suspirou antes de falar.

— Eu sem querer me amaldiçoei, depois da morte dos meus pais eu precisava vingá-los, não foi um acidente, sei muito bem quem os matou e por isso precisava ir atrás dessa pessoa, mas infelizmente as coisas deram erradas e o resto você pode presumir. Eu precisava de um sacrifício para vir para Hogwarts, mas acabei fazendo o feitiço errado, apesar de não assumir as características físicas, adquiri algumas atitudes que nunca fizeram parte de mim, só queria voltar ao normal.

Ela havia ocultado a verdade, mas havia coisas que jamais poderia contar a ele.

— Então você nunca perdeu a memória. — afirmou e ela balançou a cabeça concordando. — O assassino está aqui? Em Hogwarts?

— Sim. — confessou.

Ele ficou quieto por alguns instantes.

— Eu vou ajudar você a vingar a morte de seus pais. — prometeu. — Mas antes vou ajudar a se libertar dessa maldição.

Hermione sorriu e correu para abraçá-lo sendo correspondida, ela sentia uma ponta de esperança, Riddle poderia mudar, ele poderia mudar por ela.

O restante da noite eles praticaram o contra-feitiço e Tom levava jeito para isso, claro, ele tinha mais facilidade com magia negra, mas ela não se importava com isso, desde que ficasse curada tudo estaria bem novamente, era o que queria acreditar.

.

.

Victoria presenciou Hermione e Tom tomando café-da-manhã juntos, claro que havia perdido o apetite quando os viu de mãos dadas logo de manhã, era evidente que havia falhado. Mas ela se perguntava como a Granger conseguia facilmente trazer Riddle para o lado dela? Era incompreensível, já que muitas garotas tentaram algo com ele e nunca conseguiu, nem mesmo obtiveram um leve sorriso.

Ficou por alguns minutos estudando a cumplicidade dos dois, Hermione cheia de sorrisos e Tom sério, mas havia algo no olhar deles que fez seu estomago contorcer, um brilho no olhar, um sorriso de canto e o modo como se encaravam a fez perceber que estavam se apaixonando um pelo outro.

Se ela quisesse ter alguma esperança no futuro com ele, era bom fazer algo e rápido.

.

.

Hermione estava ansiosa, andava de um lado para o outro, já passava da meia noite e esperava por Riddle, ela tinha expectativa de como ficaria depois que ficasse livre da maldição.

Quando ele apareceu sentiu um alívio e também apreensão pelo que iriam fazer, haviam escolhido um lugar secreto, não queriam ser pegos no salão comunal da sonserina e ter que dar maiores explicações.

— E se não der certo?

— Vai dar! Só preciso que confie em mim.

Ela suspirou e entregou a ele um papel amassado.

— Eu confio.

Ele a abraçou e a beijou gentilmente nos lábios.

— Então está na hora. — falou mexendo suavemente nos cabelos dela.

Hermione afastou e se posicionou, fez um corte pequeno no braço deixando um pouco de sangue escorrer, Tom balançou a varinha e ficou murmurando as palavras mágicas, vários minutos se passaram, até ver que ela começou a ficar pálida.

Ele queria ampará-la, mas sabia que precisaria terminar o feitiço primeiro, porque ela poderia sofrer algumas contravenções se parasse no meio.

Hermione sentiu seu braço dolorido e mal estar por todo o corpo, mas em sua mente ela via memórias de Draco Malfoy, imagens que estavam guardadas dentro de si e não sabia. Tentou se concentrar nelas e percebeu que eram memórias futurísticas, mas não conseguia compreender o significado delas. Algumas gotas de sangue flutuaram para fora do corte e de repente aquelas memórias se apagaram, assim como a sua consciência.

.

.

— Hermione. — uma voz a chamou de volta para a consciência.

Ela acordou se deparando com um par de olhos mais negros que já vira na sua vida, um pouco atordoada tentou-se levantar, mas sentiu dor no braço que tinha uma pequena cicatriz.

— Deu certo? — perguntou.

Tom soltou um suspiro de alívio e se aproximou dela.

— É melhor não fazer esforço, você é quem deveria me dizer se deu certo ou não.

Hermione sorriu ao sentir repulsa quando olhou as cores da sonserina espalhadas pelo cômodo.

— Tenho 99% de certeza de que deu certo.

— E quanto a mim?

— Ainda quero ser seu par no baile. — respondeu com sinceridade, mas estremecendo a idéia de estar ao lado de um sonserino, velhos hábitos haviam reaparecido.

Tom acariciou o rosto dela e Hermione decidiu que realmente gostava dele, nisso nada havia mudado.

— Onde estou?

— No dormitório masculino, mais precisamente no meu quarto.

Ela olhou espantada e ele sorriu.

— Porque me trouxe para cá? E se souberem que estou aqui? Há quanto tempo?

— Eu preferi cuidar de você antes que me fizessem perguntas na enfermaria, ninguém vai falar nada, eu divido esse quarto com Abraxas. Você passou a noite aqui e ele não vai comentar nada a alguém. — respondeu atentamente. — Não sabia que era tão curiosa.

— Há mais coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, mas vai descobrir em breve.

— Como, por exemplo, quem é o assassino dos seus pais?

— Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso. — respondeu e Tom assentiu.

— Quando se sentir confortável, quero que me conte tudo em detalhes sobre sua vida. — pediu.

— Farei algum dia.

— Vou dar um tempo para você se arrumar e te espero na sala para irmos tomar café-da-manhã juntos.

Hermione sorriu e depois que ele se afastou ela se levantou cuidadosamente, arrumou os cabelos e conjurou uma escova de dente. Após se arrumar rapidamente, olhou em volta do quarto, analisando cada detalhe, era óbvio que a parte do Malfoy era ricamente decorada, já a de Riddle só tinha o básico e uma pequena escrivaninha com o símbolo da sonserina, aproximou-se e movida curiosidade abriu a primeira gaveta. Ficou surpresa ao ver o que continha ali, algo que conhecia muito bem.

O diário de Tom Riddle.

Sem hesitar por um momento tirou ele da gaveta e o guardou em suas vestes, assim que entrou em seu dormitório, guardou o diário em seus pertences para que ninguém suspeitasse. Pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu "destruir basilisco", era isso que precisaria fazer algum dia, mas o largou em cima da sua cama após Eileen aparecer e dizer que Tom a esperava impaciente.

.

.

O dia foi um pouco estranho nas primeiras horas, mas Hermione demonstrou que era a mesma de sempre e isso deixou Riddle relaxado. Claro que havia pequenas alterações no comportamento dela que ele pode observar.

Hermione não foi grosseira com ninguém, claro que ela se controlava para que não ficassem suspeitando, nem mesmo Riddle. Era difícil agüentar ficar ao lado dos sonserinos, mesmo que havia convivido com eles durante algum tempo, já deveria estar acostumada.

A única coisa que ela queria fazer era voltar a falar com Arielly, compreendia o sentimento da menina e todas as armações que fez, sua conduta havia sido radical e sentia falta da companhia dela. Elieen era legal, mas não alguém com quem poderia discutir seus sentimentos e duvidas e muito menos compartilhar seus segredos. Quando a avisou sorriu amavelmente para ela que deixou Arielly um pouco desconcertada com a mudança repentina, prometeu a si mesma que depois do baile a procuraria e pediria para retornarem a amizade.

Quando começou a escurecer Hermione resolveu ir para o dormitório, o baile seria dali a duas horas e precisava se arrumar, todas as garotas estavam histéricas e nervosas, pode observar apenas as sonserinas pareciam ter tudo no controle, mas dentro das masmorras a desordem era igual.

— Vocês viram o meu vestido? Não é perfeito? — murmurou Eileen toda sonhadora em um vestido rosa e cheio de babados que a Granger achou horrível, mas acenou um ok com a cabeça.

O vestido de Victoria já era um pouco melhor, sem muitos babados, mas um tanto cafona, Hermione tinha que concordar que a cor azul claro combinava com a sonserina. Mas também podia perceber que a garota estava um brilho estranho nos olhos, igual quando lhe entregou a carta de Arielly, teve a sensação de que a Parkinson estava tramando algo contra ela.

.

.

— Você esta linda! — afirmou Tom encantado com a sua aparência.

Hermione sentiu as bochechas corarem diante do olhar avaliativo dele.

— Você também não está mal. — sorriu, mas tinha quase perdido o fôlego quando o viu vestido com roupa formal como exigia a ocasião, sabia que seria alvo de inveja das garotas.

Claro que ela também estava bem arrumada, o bom de ter nascido no futuro lhe rendia alguns truques de maquiagem e penteado para os cabelos, o vestido que o diretor encomendou para ela era de um verde não muito escuro e suave. Dava um contraste aos seus olhos castanhos e aos seus cabelos, estava feliz por ter escolhido um modelo simples que se assentava muito bem na sua cintura, o par de luvas e brincos de esmeralda completava o visual dando-lhe um aspecto chique.

Ele ofereceu o braço e ela aceitou, caminharam em silêncio até o salão de festas. Por mais que Hermione conhecesse Hogwarts, era difícil não se impressionar com o baile de Halloween, abóboras falantes e morcegos de verdade eram apenas detalhes da decoração que não passavam despercebidos pelos alunos de outras escolas e convidados locais.

Quando o baile se iniciou, Riddle e ela foram convidadas para abrir a valsa, por serem os melhores alunos do ultimo ano e ele por ser também o monitor chefe, foi concedido esse privilégio. Hermione sentiu seu estomago doer de nervosismo, não era muito fã de festas e também não se sobressaía como dançarina, mas assim que ele colocou uma mão na sua cintura ela ficou mais relaxada e confiante.

Conforme dançavam, podia ouvir os suspiros das garotas, até mesmo os garotos a olhavam com admiração, todos pareciam acreditar que eles formavam um belo casal. Após alguns minutos, a pista estava cheia de dançarinos e ela pode se sentir aliviada por tudo ter dado certo.

— O que pretende fazer depois que sair de Hogwarts? — perguntou ele.

— Ainda não sei, tudo mudou agora. — respondeu.

— Alguns planejamentos na minha vida também mudaram.

— O que você pretende?

— Quero seguir carreira como professor em Hogwarts. — afirmou.

— Mas se não consegui? — perguntou, sabendo que ele não conseguiria.

— Difícil isso não acontecer, tenho as melhores notas e boas indicações. — respondeu com convicção. — Mas isso é algo que eu sempre quis.

— Então o que mudou?

— Eu quero me casar com você.

.

.

A surpresa foi tanta que Hermione quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés, porém Riddle a segurou forte e rápido impedindo-a de cair de cara no chão, as pessoas pareciam não ter notado.

— Casar? Comigo?

— Sim. — respondeu. — Não entendo porque ficou tão surpresa, minhas intenções são bem sérias ao seu respeito. Estamos juntos há duas semanas e decidi que você é a mulher que quero viver para o resto da minha vida. Temos muito em comum.

Hermione sentiu o rosto queimar e engoliu em seco, ele queria casar com ela. Não foi difícil se imaginar a srª. Riddle, mas algo a atingiu. Algumas memórias esquecidas, de Rony, de seus sonhos de criança, de quando imaginava como seria o casamento deles, até mesmo da primeira e ultima declaração que ele fez a ela.

— Algum problema? — perguntou despertando ela do devaneio.

— Você não me ama. — disse repentinamente.

— Mas gosto o suficiente para querer você ao meu lado. — respondeu com cuidado, já que achava o amor um sentimento fraco, Riddle gostava de Hermione e isso bastava.

— Isso não pode dar certo. Não temos e nunca tivemos nada em comum.

— Mas podemos tentar. — argumentou esperançoso de que ela aceitasse a idéia, não era um pedido de casamento tradicional com os quais as garotas sonhavam, mas ele achava que ela entenderia.

Se Hermione tivesse alguma esperança de que ele poderia mudar e que tivesse apaixonado por ela, naquele instante desapareceu, assim que algo dentro dela bombardeou sua mente de imagens, parou de dançar atordoada.

_Lord Voldemort entrava em Hogwarts acompanhado de uma mulher e eram recebidos com honrarias pelos estudantes sonserinos e alguns comensais. O castelo estava sombrio, igualmente da ultima vez que ela tinha visto antes de vir ao passado. Voldemort estava com uma aparência diferente daquela que havia conhecido, lembrava muito o jovem Tom Riddle, mas seu semblante era de um aspecto maligno._

_Sua cobra de estimação abria o caminho no salão principal até a mesa que anteriormente foi ocupada por Dippet e Dumbledore. A mulher sentou-se ao lado dele, estava muito bem vestida e os dois pareciam íntimos, mas havia algo nela que lhe era estranhamente familiar._

_Draco Malfoy se aproximou cauteloso e após fazer um cumprimento formal para Voldemort pegou na mão da mulher e a beijou._

— _É um prazer revê-la Srª. Riddle. — murmurou ele._

_A mulher sorriu._

— _Já nos conhecemos, me chame apenas pelo meu nome._

— _Sim, Hermione, como queira._

Ela se desvencilhou dos braços de Riddle após o término da visão, ainda chocada pelo o que viu, compreendeu que quando se livrava da maldição, Draco Malfoy deve ter percebido e por alguma razão sabia que ela estava no passado e lhe mandou aquela informação de como o futuro havia sido alterado.

Pode compreender que Riddle nunca mudaria, seu destino era seguir o caminho do mal, se continuasse ao lado dele, acabaria se tornando igual ou pior.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou observando o rosto dela pálido.

Mas ela não respondeu, se afastou rapidamente para que ele não pudesse ver suas lágrimas rolarem pela face, estava tão confusa que precisava ficar sozinha naquele momento.

.

.

Tom achou a atitude de Hermione muito estranha, havia algo errado, um pressentimento ruim tomou conta do seu corpo, iria atrás dela, mas alguém segurou pelo braço.

— Eu sei o que aconteceu com ela. — disse Victoria.

— Eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer. — respondeu com estupidez, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

— Ela está com o seu diário.

Riddle olhou surpreso para a Parkinson, que naquele momento não sorria.

— Eu a vi guardando, mas não consegui pegá-lo, porque ela lançou um feitiço muito forte e até agora não consegui quebrá-la. — vendo que tinha atenção dele completou. — Ela deixou isso.

Entregou um bilhete que Tom reconheceu sendo a caligrafia de Hermione. "Destruir Basilisco".

— Eu guardarei segredo. — informou.

Tom não falou nada, sentiu uma raiva se apossar dentro de si, como Hermione poderia fazer aquilo com ele? Deveria ter ficado de olho nela quando esteve no seu dormitório. Alheio a tudo e a todos saiu do salão às pressas, correu até o seu quarto, quando confirmou que o diário não estava ali ficou ainda mais com muita raiva.

Ele sentiu-se traído por Hermione, como havia se sentido traído por Dumbledore e até mesmo pela descoberta que seu pai não era um bruxo e que havia abandonado sua mãe. Mas a traição dela era a pior de todas, porque ele havia depositado sua confiança na relação deles e agora podia compreender que ela o havia enganado esse tempo todo.

Mas Hermione iria pagar caro, iria pagar com o próprio sangue.

.

.

Ela ficou por bastante tempo longe de tudo e de todos, havia se escondido na sala precisa, onde ninguém poderia encontrá-la. Hermione sabia o que tinha de fazer para não acabar igual à visão do futuro, mas matar Riddle não seria tão simples, mesmo porque, ela tinha fortes sentimentos por ele.

Depois que conseguiu controlar suas emoções, resolveu dar um jeito em seu rosto para que ninguém suspeitasse que houvesse chorado e conseguiu pensar em uma desculpa bem razoável para dar a Riddle.

Iria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, até colocar suas idéias em ordem. Caminhou para o salão do baile que se encontrava cheio, procurou por Riddle, mas não o achou. Foi até as masmorras, assim que entrou no seu quarto encontrou Victoria sorrindo, perversamente. A Parkinson se aproximou com um ar de superioridade.

— Tenho um recado do Tom para você. — o modo como ela falou o nome dele incomodou Hermione.

— Qual?

— Ele quer que você devolva o diário.

— Como?

— Se você não devolver, sua ex-amiga vai sofrer as conseqüências. — continuou. — Você sabe muito bem onde encontrá-lo, no mesmo local do Basilisco. — sussurrou.

— Ele está com a Arielly? — perguntou aflita e logo compreendeu o que Victoria fez. — O que você falou para ele?

— Só a verdade, Tom não merece uma traidora e ladra como você. E a Arielly não é alguém com quem devemos nos importar.

Hermione sentiu seu sangue ferver e mesmo livre da maldição, ela sentiu a raiva percorrer por todo o seu corpo, Riddle já havia descoberto o que ela pretendia, não demoraria muito para que ele pudesse juntar as peças.

— Você se arrepender por isso. — afirmou e Victoria sorriu com desdém.

— Duvido.

Hermione deu um soco na cara dela, que pega de surpresa caiu no chão, provavelmente nunca havia apanhado do modo trouxa, quando tentou se levantar, recebeu vários outros socos. A fúria de Hermione era grande, mas parou somente quando Eileen apareceu e a impediu de continuar batendo em Victoria.

Ainda atordoada pela violência que aplicou, empurrou a Prince para o lado e depois pegou a Parkinson pelos cabelos, obrigando ela a se levantar demonstrando o rosto inchado e com marcar roxas pelo corpo.

— Você ainda não percebeu, mas Riddle nunca vai te querer, mesmo se eu não existisse, ele jamais iria olhar para você.

— Ainda sim eu faria tudo isso novamente. — respondeu Victoria tentando demonstrar o pouco de orgulho que ainda lhe restava.

Hermione a largou e apontou a varinha na direção dela.

— Você conseguiu despertar um lado mais sombrio que nem mesmo sabia que possuía. — falou. — Agora se prepare para sofrer. Crúcio!

O caos foi total, os gritos de dor de Victoria se espalharam pelo ambiente, atraindo algumas alunas, Eileen gritava desesperada sem saber o que fazer. Hermione não ficou esperando para ver o que ia acontecer, rapidamente pegou o diário e saiu das masmorras sem que ninguém a impedisse e foi em direção ao banheiro feminino, onde estava a câmera secreta.

Não podia avisar Dumbledore ou qualquer outra pessoa, sabia que Riddle poderia matar Arielly e ainda conseguiria se safar, era algo que ela teria que resolver por si só.

Chegando lá viu que a câmera estava aberta, engoliu em seco, não havia mais volta, naquele momento compreendeu que se entrasse ali um dos dois sairia sem vida, ou ela, ou Riddle.

Continua...

.

.

_Eu sei, demorei muito tempo, mas muito tempo mesmo para postar. A minha explicação é o seguinte, estou em um novo projeto, escrevendo um livro, com isso me sobrou pouco tempo e pouca inspiração para a fic, mas eu não a abandonei, até mesmo porque pretendo terminá-la em breve._

_O fato é, depois de algum tempo sem escrever, minha inspiração mudou, o final que planejei já não será exatamente o mesmo, pode compreender com a mudança drástica nesse capítulo, mas espero que curtem ele como eu curtir ao escrevê-lo, porque como havia escrito anteriormente, vocês iriam amar o começo e odiar o final._

_Fiquei muito feliz com a quantidade de reviews que recebi, vocês são uns amores, não importa se é pra criticar ou para elogiar, eu amor ler a opinião de cada um, obrigada!_

Agradecimentos à:

**Nayla Mony – **Infelizmente demorei, mas acho que 16 páginas do Word pode compensar o meu atraso. Menina a idéia de fazer Arielly como avó de Draco veio desde o começo da FIC, mas só fiz isso para mostrar que nem todos os Malfoy foram maus rs. Tom realmente gosta de Hermione, mas como pode comprovar nesse capítulo ele continua o mesmo, ou talvez não, só esperar para ver o que vai acontecer no próximo. Obrigada por comentar.

**Bruna Kenjii – **Coloquei dose extra de romance nesse também, sou apaixonada pelos dois e acho que tem tudo a ver um com o outro, mas infelizmente nem tudo é um conto de fadas, não fique triste, muitas coisas ainda vão mudar e quem sabe o amor prevaleça no final? Obrigada por comentar.

**Kahh Malfoy – **Na verdade a Arielly é inventada, também não faço idéia de quem seja a avó de Draco, só o avô dele. Agora a Parkinson se ferrou de vez, levou um crucio, confesso que me senti bem quando escrevi a cena, ficou maneiro na minha cabeça rs. Draco esta sendo muito útil, não acha? Espero que goste desse capítulo. Obrigada por comentar.

**Tamara CMR – **É acho que os dois seriam bem calientes juntos, é pegação geral, Riddle é mesmo um amor, mas só para Hermione e até pedi-la em casamento da maneira dele ele fez. Embora certas coisas precisem acontecer e o tempo de paz acaba logo, o final está chegando e só acrescento, Riddle ama Hermione e vou provar no próximo capítulo. Obrigada por comentar.

**Lais Addicted – **Bem vida nova leitora. Confesso como você, a primeira fic que li com esse casal eu fiquei super receosa, mas dei um voto de confiança e não me arrependi, além do fato, acho o Tom uma gracinha (o ator que interpretou o Tom jovem faz o meu tipo). Sempre temos que inovar, infelizmente algumas coisas vai ser do tipo clichês, mas estou fazendo de tudo para que não se torne cansativa e sempre ter algo novo acontecendo. Acho que somos um pouco parecidas, quando leio um livro, eu me prendo tanto nele que até passo a interagir com os personagens, mas pior quando me apaixono por eles, é sou esquisita mesmo rs. Ah eu não ligo se o comentário for grande, até fico feliz e faço questão de ler cada detalhe aqui comentado. Bom a fic está em fase final, porém não sei se vai ter realmente 10 capítulos, talvez um pouco mais ou um pouco menos, mas já estou planejando outra com esse mesmo casal e espero que essa você possa acompanhar desde o inicio. Espero que você goste desse novo capítulo. Obrigada por comentar.

**Imy C – **Eu precisava dar uma agitada na FIC e Arielly como avó de Draco era o que eu pretendia fazer desde o inicio, foi uma surpresa geral. Todo mundo gosta de "pegação", mas já compreendi que cenas fofas também deixam as pessoas suspirando rs, o beijo da biblioteca era algo inevitável, assim como a atração de um para o outro e por isso quis fazer algo "hot". Talvez tenha um pouco mais de 10 capítulo. Obrigada por comentar.

**SophieGrangerMalfoy – **Fico feliz que tenha comentado, como autora sabe como é bom ganhar reviews. É exatamente isso que eu faço, aprendi com a história 1001 noites, sempre temos que parar na melhor parte para atrair as pessoas. Ah sim, vou ler uma das suas histórias e comentarei lá, mas já aviso que não sou grande coisa e talvez seja péssima para ajudar, como você pediu farei algum esforço. Obrigada por comentar.

**Lary Mc – **Hahaha, aconteceu, eu já li duas ao mesmo tempo e acabei enviando comentários errados, mas fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha simples HermionexTom. Vale a pena ler mais fics com esse casal, eles são simplesmente perfeitos juntos. Obrigada por comentar.

**Fernandasena – **Obrigada por comentar mesmo sem consegui logar, aprecio leitores que se importam e comentam com a FIC que lêem, é importante saber a opinião de todos. Espero que continue gostando e curtindo essa fic. Beijos.

**Milla 13. – **Quanto tempo flor, ah Arielly é uma garota direita, só que gosta de um Malfoy, mas ainda sim é uma boa menina e que gosta da Hermione. Está realmente chegando a reta final, mas ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer e muitas novidades estão surgindo, esse capítulo 8 demonstra isso. Ah Draco no fundo é do bem, sempre acreditei nisso e não seria diferente na minha fic. Hermione fica brava, mas que aproveitou, aproveitou! Eu queria esta no lugar dela *-* Obrigada por comentar.

**Bella Black – **Bem vinda nova leitora, fico feliz que tenha gostado, realmente eu faço isso ou tento fazer, gosto de prender a atenção de vocês com a FIC, espero nunca deixá-la sem graça, do tipo morna e que acabem desanimando e nunca mais volte a ler.Obrigada por comentar.

**Jee Kuran 95 –** Olá nova leitora, seja bem vinda à fic. Que bom que goste da minha escrita, geralmente eu tento passar o que imagino no meu pensamento, principalmente quando ele estão se "pegando", embora parte disso é devido que eu seja meio pervertida, mas não muito rsrs. Tom e Hermione não seriam daquelas pessoas que se apaixonam a primeira vista, mas acho que combina mais com eles a atração, afinal são diferentes e ao mesmo tempo possuem algo em comum. O ódio faz parte e quando eles ficam juntos tem que ser algo mais carnal o sentimento vem depois. Quis fazer algo diferente, como Draco tendo visões dela no futuro, como ela entrando para o sonserina porque não tinha mais nada ver com os grifinórios e etc. Quem bom que tenha lido a FIC sem estar terminada, eu sou igual a você, prefiro ler quando esta pronta, porque não tenho paciência e dependendo da demora até esqueço como é a história. Bom eu demorei 1 mês e meio, mas não voltarei a fazer isso, mesmo porque a FIC está na reta final. Amei seus elogios e agora me sinto na obrigação de não deixar você decepcionada com os capítulos que vier a seguir. Obrigada por comentar.

.

.

**Dessa vez não darei detalhes do próximo capítulo (porque é segredo de estado rs), mas gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam desse, porque teve de tudo um pouco, dêem suas impressões e faça uma pobre garota feliz.**

.

.

Como sempre peço incentivos:

**Gostaram do capítulo? Alguma crítica? Sugestão? Envie um review, pois modelam as histórias e dá asas a criatividade!**


	10. O encanto da serpente

**Capítulo 9 – O encanto da serpente**

"E quando tornei abrir os olhos, já não era mais a mesma. O encanto da serpente surtiu efeito, estou corrompida, mas me sinto muito melhor assim"

.

.

Hermione suspirou fundo reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, olhou para a câmera aberta e havia um cano largo com espaço suficiente para uma pessoa escorregar dentro dele. Estava aflita ao pensar em Arielly, se algo acontecesse com a menina, sabia que seria sua culpa, ela escorregou para dentro do cano percebendo que estava sendo puxada para além das masmorras.

Ao chegar ao chão, sentiu a terra úmida, deveria ser evidente que estava abaixo do lago, como se aquele teto pudesse sustentar o peso de toda aquela densidade de água e criaturas, mas para a magia de alguma forma isso era possível.

— Lumus! — exclamou para a sua varinha que acendeu iluminando o ambiente.

Havia um espaço amplo para que ela conseguisse ficar em pé, as paredes eram escuras e escorregadias, cheirava a lodo, ela se deu conta que estava em um túnel e mesmo com a luz produzida pela sua varinha não era suficiente para enxergar a uma distancia maior de três metros. Ela caminhava silenciosamente pisando muitas vezes em esqueletos de animais médios.

Estremeceu quando avistou uma pele escamosa de cobra, deveria ter uns seis metros de comprimento, se arrepiou ao lembrar que ela poderia ser fatal, ela queria que o túnel terminasse logo, mas temia o que encontraria no fim. Se pelo menos tivesse a espada de gryffindor, talvez tivesse alguma chance. Ao dobrar mais uma curva, deparou com uma parede sólida à sua frente em que havia duas cobras entrelaçadas talhadas em pedra, os olhos engastados com duas enormes esmeraldas brilhantes. Sem precisar falar qualquer palavra as cobras se separaram e as paredes se afastaram, as duas metades deslizaram suavemente, desaparecendo de vista e Hermione, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, entrou.

.

.

Hermione se viu parada no fim de uma câmara muito comprida e mal iluminada. Altas colunas de pedra entrelaçadas com cobras em relevo sustentavam um teto que se perdia na escuridão, projetando longas sombras negras na luz estranha e esverdeada que iluminava o lugar.

O coração batendo muito depressa, Hermione ficou escutando o silêncio hostil. Será que o basilisco estaria à espreita num canto sombrio, atrás de uma coluna? Ela reuniu a pouca coragem que tinha e avançou por entre as colunas. Cada passo cauteloso ecoava alto nas paredes sombreadas. Manteve os olhos semicerrados, pronto para fechá-los depressa ao menor sinal de movimento e mantinha o diário bem firme apoiado entre seu braço e seu peito. As órbitas ocas das cobras de pedra pareciam segui-la, talvez fosse imaginação sua.

Quando emparelhou com o último par de colunas, uma estátua alta como a própria Câmara apareceu contra a parede do fundo. Hermione teve que esticar o pescoço para ver o rosto gigantesco lá no alto. Era um homem antigo com uma barba longa e rala que caía quase até a barra das vestes esvoaçantes de um bruxo de pedra, onde havia dois pés cinzentos enormes apoiados no chão liso da Câmara, bem como Harry havia descrito e próximo dali estava Arielly desmaiada e ao seu lado, Tom Riddle.

.

.

— Trouxe o diário? — perguntou ele numa voz calma, mas seu semblante estava duro, raivoso, de uma maneira que ela jamais tinha visto.

— O que você fez com ela?

— Trouxe o diário? — tornou a repetir.

Hermione engoliu em seco e pegou o objeto jogando-o perto dele.

— Aí está, deixa Arielly em paz, é a mim que você quer, não é?

Tom não respondeu, pegou o diário no chão e o guardou sobre suas vestes, sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Não tenho intenção nessa menina, ela é desnecessária, mas sua família é muito respeitada e ela é sangue puro.

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro de alivio ao perceber que ele não faria mal nenhuma a Arielly.

— O que você sabe sobre mim?

— Muito mais do que imagina. — confessou sabendo que era hora de revelar parte da verdade, já que não sairia dali, pelo menos, não viva.

Ela se sentia agoniada como se aquelas paredes já representavam seu próprio tumulo, sua garganta estava seca, havia sido durantes anos a mais inteligente, mas não a mais corajosa, isso era com Harry e Rony, desde que não houvesse alguma aranha envolvida no caso do ruivo.

— Devo supor que seja eu o assassino dos seus pais? — perguntou e ao ver a expressão dela de surpresa e constatando que estivesse certo continuou. — Por isso você decidiu se vingar de mim? Você roubou o sangue dos Malfoys para ficar na sonserina me vigiando. Estou errado?

— Não.

— Mas como posso ter matado os seus pais se nunca os conheci antes?

— Você matou meus pais brutalmente assim como meus amigos, mas não no presente, e sim em um futuro distante.

Tom ficou surpreso.

— Não compreendo.

— Eu vim do futuro, impedi-lo de vir para Hogwarts e se tornar um bruxo poderoso, esse era o plano inicial.

— Isso é impossível! Não há como voltar para o passado.

— Não estou mentindo.

Ele a olhou como se ela estivesse ficando louca.

— Se quer uma prova então escute, eu sei que esse diário vai se tornar a sua primeira horcruxes e você pretende fazer mais do que uma. Para isso você irá matar seu pai e seus avós. Você também pretende preservar sua memória nele, o plano seria abrir a câmera secreta quando estivesse longe de Hogwarts.

A surpresa foi tanta que Riddle deu um passo para trás assustado com tantas revelações sobre si que nunca havia contado para ninguém, mas logo se recuperou do choque inicial e deixou escapar um sorriso deslumbrante do seu rosto.

— Creio que tornei o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos. O que aconteceu com Dumbledore? Você é uma discípula dele? Eu domino o mundo bruxo?

Hermione deu de ombros, não estava disposta a falar muito, mesmo que isso significasse mais alguns minutos de vida. Tom se aproximou, estendeu a mão e tocou com delicadeza em seu rosto, ele parecia genuinamente feliz e sedutor.

— Eu posso compreender a dor que te causei no futuro, mas se você ficar comigo, se você aceitar o meu lado, eu te prometo que nunca vou fazer mal aos seus amigos e nem a sua família. Fica comigo Hermione, eu te farei a minha rainha. — prometeu.

Ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, compreendia que Tom era capaz de fazer as pessoas mudarem de opinião, não podia negar que se sentia atraída e tentada a aceitar a proposta, porque o amava e também isso faria proteger seus amigos. Mas ela nunca poderia suportar em se tornar a mulher do Lord das trevas, isso iria contra o seu princípio, contra tudo aquilo que vinha lutando desde então.

— Não, não há espaço para nós dois Riddle, eu nunca serei como você. — respondeu se afastando do toque antes fosse tarde demais. — É melhor você acabar logo com isso, está na hora de me ajuntar as pessoas que foram importantes para mim, as que você matou!

Tom realmente não esperava por aquilo, porém continuou insistindo.

— Pense no quão poderoso nós seremos juntos. No mundo perfeito que poderemos construir.

— Eu tenho uma idéia de um mundo perfeito e você não faz parte dele, — respondeu, sua voz vacilou ao admitir — eu pensei que sim, mas estava enganada.

— Você tem noção do que está falando?

— Minha resposta sempre será não.

O semblante de Tom mudou mais uma vez, ele não parecia mais com o personagem que costumava representar.

— Você escolheu seu caminho. Adeus Hermione eu realmente sinto muito em fazer isso com você. — respondeu sem transmitir qualquer emoção em sua voz, porém de modo algum a encarava.

Ela observou Riddle parar entre as altas colunas e olhar para o rosto de pedra muito acima dele e num sussurro o gigantesco rosto de pedra de se mexeu. Aterrorizada, Hermione viu a boca abrir, cada vez mais até formar um enorme buraco negro. E alguma coisa estava se mexendo dentro da boca da estátua, essa coisa começava a escorregar para fora de suas profundezas.

Hermione fechou os olhos instintivamente e recuou, ela podia tentar fugir as cegas, mas seu corpo não obedecia e seus pés pareciam se fundir com o chão.

— É uma pena que você não tenha escolhido o meu lado senhorita Granger, tenho certeza de quer seríamos muito felizes juntos. — disse ele. — Construiríamos um mundo bruxo somente com sangue puros e os trouxas jamais teriam chances contra nós.

— Isso seria impossível mesmo que quisesse. — gritou ela em resposta.

— Como assim?

— Eu nasci trouxa. — ela não precisava estar com os olhos abertos para saber o quão surpreso ele deveria estar.

Hermione podia sentir que o basilisco estava alcançando-a, era impossível não tremer, mas como se algo estivesse lhe dado impulso ela começou a se mover rapidamente ás cegas, não havia aceitado a morte como havia imaginado.

O barulho rastejante do basilisco parecia cada vez mais próximo, ela não parava de se mover mesmo trombando nas colunas, mas num certo momento tropeçou, sua perna doía tanto que não conseguiu se levantar e foi se arrastando como podia pelo chão. Mas logo foi alcançada e sentiu algo perfurado em toda a sua perna até na altura da coxa.

Uma dor cruciante começou a tomar conta de todo o seu corpo, ela podia sentir o sangue jorrando e o veneno do basilisco invadindo todo o seu corpo. Cada pedacinho seu agonizava com o veneno, era como se estivesse pegando fogo, entre a dor e o desespero da morte ela podia jurar que ouviu a voz de Riddle chamando-a, mas continuou com os olhos fechados, esperando o próximo golpe.

Porém ele não veio.

.

.

Hemione abriu os olhos e viu Riddle parado na sua frente empunhando a varinha, ela viu que ele sangrava e falava a língua das cobras, olhou de relance e ficou surpresa ao ver que o basilisco estava cego e tentava dar o bote em várias direções.

Tom em nenhum momento recuou o passo até a fera se acalmar e voltar para o buraco, certificando que estava seguro correu para o lado de Hermione com o semblante preocupado e angustiado.

— Eu não sou capaz. — ele falou ao se ajoelhar ao seu lado, seus olhos demonstravam preocupação e ela viu que foi ferido no ombro.

— Você está ferido.

— Isso não importa, o veneno não afeta os herdeiros de Salazar.

— Quanto tempo eu tenho? — murmurou evitando olhar para a sua perna. — Quanto tempo eu tenho até que o veneno chegue ao meu coração?

— Uns quarenta minutos talvez. — respondeu aflito. — Tenho que te levar a enfermaria e...

— Não! — interrompeu. — Não vai adiantar, eu sabia que não sairia daqui viva. — ela estremeceu de dor. — Porque mudou de idéia?

— Porque eu descobri que jamais posso suportar te perder.

Hermione não conseguiu responder, já não sentia mais tanta dor, era como se estivesse anestesiada, o fim estava próximo. Porém esticou a mão com todo o esforço possível e tocou no rosto dele, ela sorriu, nunca deixaria de amá-lo, mesmo que partisse, a vida era irônica, a professora Sibila previu que morreria só, ela estava totalmente errada.

.

.

Riddle se sentia o mais miserável dos homens, havia acreditado que ela realmente aceitaria sua proposta, principalmente quando soube que ela veio do futuro. Sua vaidade ficou acima do limite, ele era poderoso e temido, até invencível ao julgar pelas atitudes dela desde quando a conheceu.

Havia ficado surpreso quando ela confessou que era uma sangue-ruim, isso explicaria muita coisa e seria melhor que morresse já que era sua inimiga. Mas quando viu o basilisco avançar sobre ela, soube naquele exato momento que algo dentro de si morreria com Hermione, e a protegendo ele percebeu que a amava. A vida era mesma irônica, logo ele que julgou tanto o amor como algo fraco, descobriu que era ao contrário, o amor criava forças necessárias e maiores do que possuía.

Ele não deixaria que ela morresse, rapidamente puxou a varinha.

— Accio livro!

Um livro de capa negra e de folhas amareladas, veio em sua direção, ele rapidamente folheou com pressa, até achar o que estava procurando, fez um corte no seu pulso, usaria a maldição de sangue, sabia como funcionava. Ele daria a Hermione sangue suficiente para mantê-la viva até que conseguisse socorro.

.

.

Hermione ouviu Riddle resmungando, ela tentou visualizá-lo melhor, mas seus olhos estavam embaçados e mal conseguia se mover, porém reconhecia aquelas palavras e o disforme livro negro que ele estava segurando.

— Não Riddle, não faça isso! — gritou, mas sua voz saiu baixa e rouca, estava muito cansada, até mesmo para se mexer.

Ela queria impedi-lo, não queria novamente o sangue dos sonserinos misturado ao seu, tentou se debater ao imaginar as conseqüências, mas sua fraqueza era extrema. _"Talvez não funcione, talvez não dê tempo."_ Pensou ela com esperança, mas logo depois sentiu algo estranho tomar seu corpo como se fosse capaz de fazê-la explodir em mil pedacinhos e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

.

.

_Eu nunca desisti dessa fic, mas tive um bloqueio para escrever, embora os acontecimentos desse capítulo já estivessem planejados há muito tempo. Fiquei desanimada ao ver que os leitores de repente sumiram, pois reviews são os que me motiva e achei por estar na reta final da fic, teria a mesma quantidade ou mais dos capítulos anteriores._

_Mas agradeço aqueles que comentaram, esse capítulo é para vocês!_

_**Amand's LB – **__Ah o capítulo realmente foi uma novela mexicana, estava com tanta pressa para acabar a fic que resolvi postar dois capítulos em um só. Todos odeiam a Victoria rs. Agradeço o elogio e espero que goste desse capítulo, acho que não imaginou que isso fosse acontecer, não é mesmo? Agora como vai ser, só descobrindo no próximo rs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar._

_**Viola Psique Black – **__Minha mente me prega peças, mas já estou acostumada, afinal, até agora as idéias loucas deram certas. Tudo estava encaminhado para um rumo sombrio, mas há sentimentos no meio, e eles falam mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa. Já adivinha como vai ser o final? Sabia que talvez eu possa fazer uma continuação? As idéias da minha mente sugerem isso, mas vamos ver como será a aceitação de vocês, leitores sobre o final. Beijos e obrigada por comentar._

_**Tamara CMR – **__Todo mundo ficou feliz ao ver que a Victoria se ferrou, criei um personagem que era só para atrapalhar, mas virou vilã. Ah é jogada minha para deixar vocês curiosos para o próximo capitulo, como fiz agora nesse rsrs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar._

_**Imy C. – **__Ah, o embate entre os dois era previsível, e todo mundo achando que seria só flores? Não, Tom é mal, apaixonado, mas ainda mal rs. E como sempre deixei o capítulo imprevisível, o final? Mais ainda imprevisível. Só vão saber no próximo capítulo que será o ultimo. Será? Beijos e obrigada por comentar. _

_**Nayla Mony – **__É Victoria se deu mal, até eu gostei de escrever isso rs. Tom não é romântico, o melhor que ele pode demonstrar que gosta de Hermione é dizer a ela que a quer ao lado dele. Acho que eu não teria resistido ao pedido de casamento, mesmo desse jeito. Vou pensar, caso eu fizer Tom e Hermione serem pais, prometo que lhe darei o seu nome rs. Beijos e obrigada por comentar._

_**Kuichik – **__Fiquei sem reviews, mas agora atualizei, a fic ta acabando, por isso, vou atualizar o próximo até o final do mês. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijos e obrigada por comentar._

_**Tere – **__Espero que suas duvidas tenham sido respondidas nesse capítulo, e o que vai realmente acontecer, só no próximo, viu? Beijos e obrigada por comentar._

.

.

**Sei que todos estão curiosos para o próximo capítulo, então aqui vai uma novidade:**

**A fic terá dois finais, isso mesmo, DOIS FINAIS! **

**Então depois que eu postar, vocês escolherão qual o melhor final e dependendo dele, talvez eu faça uma continuação da história. Qualquer final que escolher, terá continuação. Mas é vocês, leitores, é quem escolhe!**

**Então, preciso saber o que vocês acharam desse penúltimo capítulo.**

**Enviem reviews.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	11. Final 1 e Final 2

N/A: Olá meu povo, como estão? Curiosos para ler os finais? Já adianto que vai ser diferente do que vocês imaginam, afinal, como disse uma leitora, sou imprevisível. Os dois finais estão postados nesse capítulo, fiquem atentos para não se confundir.

.

.

**FINAL 1**

**Capítulo 10 - Predestinados**

"_O caráter de um homem não muda,_

_só as suas escolhas."_

.

.

A primavera se foi, mas o perfume suave das flores continuava, Riddle descobriu que odiava aquela estação do ano mais do qualquer outra, porque tudo o fazia se lembrar dela, do seu cheiro, do seu sorriso, dos seus beijos, ele não podia suportar isso.

Olhou-se no espelho e ajeitou seus cabelos escuros, sua aparência como sempre estava impecável, ele sabia que era bonito e que a beleza influenciava pessoas, o mundo gira em torno de aparências e sabia muito bem como aproveitar disso. Mas naquele momento ele se arrumava apenas para ela.

As aulas estavam acabando e os alunos já se encontravam em clima de férias, Tom deveria partir em breve, talvez não conseguisse mais voltar durante um longo tempo, por isso era hora de se despedir dela.

.

.

Caminhou melancólico pelos corredores de Hogwarts, parando apenas para ser cumprimentado pelos professores devido a excelentes notas, mesmo depois de sofrer um grande trauma, como diziam.

Avistou Dumbledore conversando com um dos alunos, ele parecia abatido e pálido, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, Riddle teve a certeza de que Alvo o manteria afastado para sempre do castelo. Havia rumores de que ele seria o próximo diretor, embora fosse lhe concedido um cargo no ministério bruxo, se os rumores forem mesmo verdadeiros, ele podia apostar tudo o quanto tinha que Dumbledore ficaria em Hogwarts.

Quando se aproximou do lago, respirou fundo sentindo a brisa morna do verão, seu coração acelerou, não estava pronto, mas se manteve firme ao olhar a lápide branca e florida de Hermione Granger.

.

.

Ela não havia sobrevivido, ele não sabia dizer ao certo se o veneno do basilisco chegou ao coração ou se o corpo dela rejeitou seu sangue, seu sangue era maldito, negro como as trevas, ele procurava evitar pensar nisso. Parte dele morreu junto com ela e só renasceria quando a encontrasse novamente.

Ajoelhou e ajeitou as flores cuidadosamente no tumulo dela, foi um pedido particular de Dumbledore de enterrá-la ali, talvez para lembrá-lo que a culpa havia sido toda dele e uma forma de mantê-la como uma lembrança amarga. Tom conseguira inventar uma desculpa para a morte de Hermione, seu evidente desespero convencera ao diretor Dippet e aos outros professores que algum animal misterioso a atacou e ele chegou muito tarde para salvá-la.

Com ajuda da oclumência, havia alterado suas lembranças e ninguém percebeu, somente Alvo foi capaz de desconfiar, mas não tinha provas alguma contra ele. A notícia havia sido devastadora e quase fecharam o castelo, mas depois de ser vistoriado tudo voltou ao normal, para o seu alívio.

Porém ele pagou caro por isso.

.

.

Ficou durante muito tempo observando a lápide até que viu alguém se aproximando, era Arielly, a pequena garota tinha em suas mãos um ramalhete de lírios brancos, ela o ignorou e depositou as flores sobre o tumulo com evidente incomodo pela sua presença.

Ela havia amadurecido muito naqueles meses, parecia ser outra garota, mais confiante e também havia começado a impor respeito, nem mesmo Victoria ou Elieen zombavam mais dela.

Nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra quando ela se afastou, embora Arielly soubesse parte da verdade, não o delatou, pois acreditava que a morte da amiga era o suficiente para fazê-lo pagar por tudo e também porque ainda o temia.

Riddle aprendera a amar, mas o ódio que possuía tinha raízes profundas que nem mesmo o amor pode remover.

.

.

A chuva não ajudava muito, apesar da lama, os alunos comemoravam o início das férias. Todos carregavam seus malãos conversando, rindo e alguns até cantando. Tom os observava, havia muitos alunos que não deveriam estar ali, era tolos e fracos, uma perda de tempo.

Ele embarcou no trem e procurou um assento entre os sonserinos que lhe eram leais, eles o encaravam com devido respeito e curiosos, já que Tom havia sido recusado para dar aulas, embora esperasse por isso. Hermione era um assunto proibido entre eles e jamais mencionavam a existência dela na presença dele.

— E o que pretende fazer meu lorde?

— Tentarei dar aulas em no futuro.

Abraxas se mexeu desconfortavelmente e por fim conseguiu falar.

— Ficou sabendo que Franco Bryce foi liberado pela polícia trouxa já que não conseguiram identificar a causa da morte?

— E porque você está me falando sobre isso? A morte de três trouxas o preocupa?

Malfoy empalideceu ao ver que Riddle não tinha ficado nenhum pouco abalado, mesmo depois de ter assassinado seus parentes. Era frouxo e temendo que ele ficasse furioso mudou de assunto.

— Para onde vai agora?

Tom deixou escapar um suspirou baixo.

— Vou trabalhar na Borgin & Burkes e depois...

Todos os encaravam com apreensão.

—Nós mudaremos o mundo bruxo.

Todos pareciam satisfeitos e começaram a falar de seus planos para o futuro, Tom virou-se para a janela contemplando a paisagem sobre a chuva fina, em seu bolso ele levava uma corrente contendo um objeto que parecia um vira-tempo. Era a única coisa que ele possuía que foi de Hermione.

A única coisa que o incomodava era o tempo que demoraria a passar, pois ele não via a hora que a veria novamente, ele e Hermione estavam predestinados um ao outro. Enquanto um sobrevivesse, estariam predestinados a sempre se reencontrar, no passado ou no futuro, ambos separados por seus ideais, sempre inimigos.

.

.

**Epílogo**

_Muitos anos depois..._

Hermione acordou suada, novamente havia tido um pesadelo estranho. Isso era constante desde que se lembrava, mas conforme se aproximava da sua data de aniversário de 11 anos, os pesadelos pareciam se tornar mais reais.

Levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, ainda incomodada com as imagens incoerentes que perpetuavam sua mente, via sua morte e podia até sentir a dor agonizante passar pelo seu corpo. E toda vez que ela acordava a ultima parte que via era um moço bonito que parecia desesperado em vê-la sofrer, mas ele havia causado a sua dor, disso ela tinha certeza, mesmo sem saber explicar.

Sem conseguir dormir novamente, foi ler um livro, adorava ler, pois era capaz de fazê-la esquecer das coisas que a atormentava nos últimos dias. Era inteligente e também o orgulho de seus pais, era filha única, eles faziam questão de escolher as melhores escolas a dedo para que ela pudesse ter um excelente aprendizado, mesmo significando que fosse ficar muito tempo sem vê-los, somente as férias.

Mas ela era diferente e não possuía muitos amigos, tinha dificuldade para se relacionar com outras garotas de sua idade, se sentia como se não pertencesse naquele mundo, sem falar nas estranhas coisas que acontecia na sua vida e não tinha explicação lógica.

Ela fechou o livro incapaz de se concentrar na leitura, olhou para o relógio que ainda marcava cinco da manhã, logo seus pais acordariam e iriam trabalhar. De repente ela ouviu um barulho, um piado, e vinha da lareira. Curiosa se aproximou e o piado foi ficando cada vez mais forte, era igual à de uma coruja, o que era estranho já que não havia corujas em seu bairro.

Observou cair algo entre os galhos decorativos da lareira que seriam usados quando o frio ficasse insuportável. Aproximou devagar e avistou uma carta, assim que pegou viu que estava endereçada a ela, tinha um estranho brasão e cheirava a papel antigo, quando abriu ficou surpresa com o que leu, se aquilo fosse verdade, tudo faria sentido.

_"Temos o prazer de informar que você foi aceita na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts"_

.

.

_N/A: Eu gostei desse final, sei que poderia ser melhor, mas era isso ou demorar anos pra postar, eu sei que muita gente achou que o Riddle ficaria bonzinho, mas a essência dele sempre foi para o lado negro da força e achei correto continuar assim, mesmo com a morte de Hermione. O sangue negro é que causou a morte dela, seu corpo puro não pode suportá-lo, esse é o significado do título da FIC no contexto desse final._

_Veja abaixo o prólogo para a continuação para esse final._

_**Anjo de Vidro (título provisório)**_

_**Sinopse:**__ A vida na comunidade bruxa foi adaptada rapidamente por Hermione, ainda mais com seus amigos Harry e Rony. Apesar de ser uma garota tida como certinha, havia uma regra que queria desrespeitar, o mistério sobre o tumulo do lago. Nenhum aluno poderia ir lá a não ser que quisesse ser expulso. Ela não sabia explicar, mas sentia que naquele tumulo poderia encontrar as respostas sobre os seus sonhos estranhos, principalmente envolvendo Lorde Voldemort, o bruxo das trevas. Harry era o garoto da profecia, mas porque Dumbledore parecia mais preocupado com ela? E porque mandou bruxos vigiá-la desde quando nasceu? Porque os comensais da morte tentavam capturá-la como prêmio? Hermione tinha medo de saber a resposta._

_**Se vocês gostaram desse final e quer uma continuação com ele vote 1.**_

.

.

**FINAL 2**

**Capítulo 10 – Lado Negro**

"_Se eu não posso mudar,_

_Mudarei quem estiver ao meu redor."_

.

.

_Duas semanas depois._

Hermione abriu os olhos atordoada, depois de se acostumar com a luz reconheceu uma das salas privadas de Hogwarts, mas não fazia idéia de como havia ido parar lá. Queria se levantar, mas percebeu que não poderia fazer, pois logo ficou tonta, estava fraca e também faminta.

Ela tentou chamar por alguém, mas de seus lábios saiu um som estranho como de um assovio baixo, ao tentar novamente o mesmo som continuou. Respirou fundo imaginando que estava ficando louca, que talvez tivesse tido algum dano devido à viagem do tempo, era um pensamento plausível.

Devagar forçou seu corpo a se mexer, precisava comer algo, pois nunca havia sentido tanta fome na vida, nem mesmo quando fugia dos comensais da morte. Quando ficou de pé, foi caminhando vacilante até a porta, mas aquele exercício parecia fazer muito esforço e logo ficou cansada. Era estranho, mas estava se sentindo como uma idosa com sérias restrições.

Hermione tentou abrir a porta, porém logo descobriu que estava trancada, com magia o que era muito suspeito. Desanimada voltou para a cama e esperou até a medibruxa aparecer.

— Oh minha querida, você acordou. — exclamou com surpresa dando um grito agudo, apavorado. — Tenho que avisar o diretor, eles vão ficar chocados, você é mais forte do que eu imaginava. — assim dizendo se afastou da sala com pressa deixando Hermione confusa ao ver que havia trancado a porta novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, o diretor Dippet e Alvo Dumbledore surgiram.

— Menina, você nos deu um susto e tanto. — exclamou o diretor.

Hermione não respondeu temendo que sua voz saísse estranha novamente.

— Por acaso você sabe quem eu sou? — perguntou o diretor com a sobrancelha erguida de desconfiança.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, claro que sabia, mas havia algo suspeito, eles agiam estranhamente e pareciam desconfortáveis.

— O que aconteceu? — tomou coragem e perguntou tentando entender todo aquele alvoroço em torno de si. Ao mesmo tempo ficou aliviada por ver que sua voz voltou ao normal.

— Tem certeza de que não se lembra de nada? — perguntou Dumbledore com olhar inquisidor.

— Não, eu só... — nesse momento um turbilhão de imagens se formou em sua mente, mas era tão confusa que ela não sabia do que se tratava. — Eu não me lembro, de verdade.

— Ah pobrezinha, — exclamou a medibruxa penalizada — Riddle a encontrou toda machucada a beira da morte no banheiro feminino logo depois do baile. Ficou em coma por quase dois meses, acreditei que ficaria assim para sempre, embora não me deixaram transferi-la para o St. Mungus, mas fico feliz em saber que eu estava errada.

Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram, devia ser por isso que se achava tão cansada como uma velha.

— As células dela se regeneraram espontaneamente. — disse a medibruxa com espanto para o diretor Dippet. — Nunca vi nada parecido. Já está até se mexendo. — completou incrédula.

Ela evitou mencionar que já havia até dado alguns passos fora da cama, ainda pretendia entender o que se passava e porque estava trancada na sala.

— Cadê Arielly? — perguntou ao pensar na menina.

— Se você refere à senhorita Madson, ela está bem e parece ansiosa para vê-la. Ela foi encontrada com alguns ferimentos leves, curiosamente ela também não se lembra de nada — alegou Dumbledore. — Mas posso concluir que foi atacada pela mesma pessoa que você.

— Ou pelo mesmo monstro. — acrescentou o diretor um tanto contrariado.

— Tudo o que queremos saber é a verdade senhorita Granger. Quem te atacou? — perguntou Dumbledore enfático.

Hermione soube ao julgar pelo olhar dele que esperava que ela falasse sobre Riddle, havia uma ansiedade quase imperceptível no seu tom de voz. Então tudo começou a fazer sentido para ela, Dumbledore não quis que ela mudasse Tom, mas que ganhasse confiança necessária para que descobrisse seus segredos e o denunciasse.

— Porque a porta estava trancada? — perguntou.

Dippet e Dumbledore se entreolharam.

— Achamos que você não estava segura, por isso usamos algumas proteções mágicas para que a protegesse. — disse Alvo. — Mas essa não é a questão.

— Estamos esperando por uma resposta. — cobrou o diretor impaciente.

— Não me lembro. — respondeu por fim.

O diretor Dippet encarou Dumbledore que parecia nada satisfeito com sua resposta.

— Então Alvo, acho que agora podemos encerrar o assunto, vasculhamos cada canto desse castelo e o que estivesse aqui foi embora, pelos ferimentos que ela tinha na perna era mais do que evidente que foi algum animal ou vários dele.

Dumbledore não respondeu, mas olhou de uma maneira intensa para Hermione.

— Torço pela sua recuperação e estarei de olho em você. — ele sorriu, mas ela sabia que aquelas palavras eram de alguma forma uma ameaça velada de que seguiria os passos dela sempre. — Mas se de alguma forma você se lembrar de algo, estarei te esperando na minha sala.

— Eu sei. — respondeu e ficou aliviada quando eles partiram.

— Você precisa comer algo. Vou ver se busco alguma coisa na cozinha para você. — disse a medibruxa.

Quando ela se afastou, Hermione deixou transparecer a raiva por ter sido usada, mas não era uma emoção normal, havia algo maligno em seus pensamentos de querer causar dor. Era diferente de querer destruir as coisas, pois tinha suas emoções sobre controle, embora fervesse por dentro, no seu semblante representava uma calma invejada. Se Dumbledore havia percebido, não deu a entender.

.

.

Riddle viu o diretor Dippet que acenou e lhe contou as boas novas. Ao saber que Hermione havia acordado, ignorou todos os colegas que pareciam perplexos ao seu lado, saiu do salão principal e correu até o quarto que lhe indicara sem se importar com os mexericos. Avistou Hermione sentada em sua cama, aparência dela estava diferente da que tinha visto mais cedo, já que todo o dia ia visitá-la e ela se encontrava em coma, pálida e semimorta. E para o seu desespero, ela parecia que nunca mais iria acordar.

— Tom. — chamou Hermione estendendo a mão para ele assim que o viu.

Seu sorriso fraco parecia iluminar todo o ambiente, ela estava sentada na cama e ainda parecia pálida, mas um pouco de cor havia voltado em seu rosto.

— Eu fiquei preocupado. — disse se aproximando com um olhar surpreso.

Ele não deixou que ela falasse, tinha urgência em abraçá-la, beijá-la e sentir o coração dela pulsando contra o seu. Hermione se deixou levar pelo beijo, havia uma saudade, uma necessidade de estar perto dele que causava dor.

— Eu não podia deixá-la morrer, era tudo culpa minha. — disse Tom quando se separaram em busca de ar. — Me perdoa. Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas devido ao olhar intenso dele sobre a sua fina camisola.

— Eu também te amo — confessou com um sorriso calmo, mas estranhando a expressão dele modificar enquanto falava. — Estou feliz por você ter me salvado, no fundo, tive medo da morte. Mas Tom, porque você está me olhando dessa maneira?

Ele estava impressionado.

— Você agora é ofidioglota.

— Não, eu não sou. — afirmou.

— Estamos sibilando nas línguas das cobras nesse exato momento e você está fazendo isso sem ao menor perceber desde que eu entrei aqui.

Hermione olhou para ele espantada.

— Não, isso é impossível!

— Nada é impossível quando se envolve magia. — Tom respondeu cauteloso. — Agora você também tem 1% do sangue de Salazar em suas veias.

— Verdade. — confirmou ao pensar nessa possibilidade, naquele momento ela se sentia diferente, embora ela estivesse diferente desde quando acordou.

Ele ajoelhou perto da cama dela e segurou suas mãos.

— Você agora é igual a mim, me pertence e nesse momento estou a reivindicando para passar a eternidade ao meu lado, se você aceitar. — ele pausou encarando-a nos olhos. — Isso significa que não tem volta. — completou.

Hermione sorriu e respondeu de imediato.

— Sim, eu aceito.

E eles se beijaram selando a união de uma promessa para a vida toda ou enquanto eles viverem.

Hermione selava mais do que isso, selava o seu passado, suas lembranças, seus ideais, as pessoas que amava e pelas quais lutou, estava alterando seu destino, escolhendo um lado que nunca mais teria volta. Ela renunciava sua vida passada, escolheu viver ao lado de Tom Riddle, escolheu o lado negro.

.

.

**Epílogo**

_Muitos anos depois._

— Um menino? — exclamou Lúcius Malfoy com alegria. — Tem certeza minha senhora? Ela ainda está no estado inicial de gravidez.

— Como ousa duvidar de mim? Não tenho o dom da profecia, mas já provei saber muito sobre o futuro.

Rapidamente Lúcius se ajoelhou e beijou a mão dela como ato de humilhação.

— Perdão minha senhora. Mas estou tão feliz em ter o meu primeiro herdeiro que não consigo me segurar em palavras.

— Eu posso compreender, mas a educação do seu filho será aos meus cuidados, você e a Narcisa irão mimar muito esse menino e estragá-lo, não vou permitir que isso aconteça.

— Como quiser minha senhora. — ele não ousava questioná-la, embora no fundo quisesse manter seu filho longe dos outros comensais.

Quando Lúcio se retirou, Hermione suspirou cansada da agitação do dia, ela caminhou lentamente aos seus aposentos que já estava preparado para descansar, dispensou o elfo doméstico e se sentou na penteadeira. Analisou seu penteado e sua beleza conservada ao passar dos anos, não havia mais um traço que denunciava que um dia fora uma sangue ruim, ela era a temida e respeitada senhora Voldemort.

Embora fosse tarde, seu marido ainda não havia chegado, mas ela tinha um interesse especial que ele se demorasse em seus afazeres, ela não gostava daquele dia, tinha uma agitação interna e uma ansiedade que a devorava.

— Senhora, um homem deseja lhe falar. — disse o elfo interrompendo-a e temendo sofrer uma represália por abordá-la tão tarde.

— Mande-o para o meu escritório. — murmurou e o dispensou com um aceno de mão.

Depois de alguns minutos ela foi ao encontro do homem misterioso cujo rosto não podia ver devido à escuridão.

— Ela nasceu. — ele murmurou depois de fazer uma reverência.

— Qual o nome dessa criatura? E qual é a profissão de seus pais? — perguntou.

— O nome da menina é Hermione Granger e seus pais são um respeitado casal de dentista trouxas.

— Então eu tenho um serviço especial para você. — ela.

— Qual? — perguntou.

— Mate-a a garotinha e me traga uma prova. Serei muito grata.

— Mas minha senhora, eu nunca tirei a vida de uma criança antes. — ele ficou desconcertado.

— Você não tema sofrer a minha fúria? Mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz por você? Depois de a sua mãe ter se casado com um trouxa estúpido? Mesmo assim eu te acolhi e o indiquei para ir a Hogwarts ao qual você nunca teve direito. — ela tocou no ponto fraco dele. — Você nunca seria um bruxo como é hoje se não fosse por mim.

O homem se encolheu de medo, reconhecendo sua ingratidão.

— Me perdoa, reconheço que fui falho, mas vou compensá-la. Eu farei como me pede para que nunca duvide da minha lealdade. Mas e seus pais?

— Pode obliviá-los ou matá-los, não tenho interesse neles. — respondeu indiferente. — Meu marido jamais poderá saber disso, entendeu?

Ele acenou e se despediu aparatando para bem longe dali, ficou aliviado quando se viu sozinho, sua consciência entrava em contradição com o seu dever, deixando-o agoniado quando ia se aproximando do centro de Londres.

Severo Snape parou em frente ao hospital, não entendia porque tinha que matar aquela criança e porque tinha que ser ele, havia muito mistério que estava além da sua compreensão. No entanto, sabia que a partir daquela noite, sua vida nunca mais seria a mesma. E não foi.

.

.

_N/A: Como prometido, dois finais em um capítulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado de ler, como eu gostei de escrever. Eu amei esse final, mas confesso que foi o epílogo, mostrando Snape como subalterno de Hermione má. Perceberam que esse final, Voldemort (Tom Riddle) domina o mundo bruxo? O sangue negro de Salazar, corrompeu nossa Granger, diferente do outro. _

_Veja abaixo o prólogo para a continuação desse final._

_**Em chamas (título provisório)**_

_**Sinopse:**__ Hermione cresceu em um lar bruxo, escondida de todas as pessoas em meios aos livros e as raras visitas de seu misterioso tio. Ela desconhece sua origem e não entende porque têm que mudar a cor de seus cabelos a cada três meses, suas opiniões nunca são ditas em voz alta com medo de represálias. Hermione sente que há um vazio inexplicável em sua vida, mas a chegada de uma carta de Hogwarts vai mudar sua vida e colocá-la frente a frente com temido lord Voldemort._

_**Se gostou dessa sinopse e do final e quer ver uma continuação com ela vote 2**_

.

.

Agradecimentos à:

**EscritosNoIntervalo – **Bom, essa fic não terá mais nenhum capítulo, embora esse seja despedida, você pode escolher um final e dependendo do que você escolher, no ano que vem terá uma continuação. Ah o amor muda, mas não o caráter de uma pessoa, lembre-se disso. Obrigada por comentar.

**Lais Addicted – **Também adoro um romance, que os dois se amam isso ninguém possa negar. Ah quanto aos finais, espero que tenha gostado de algum deles, não foi inteiramente felizes para sempre, porque a fic tem continuação, por isso não se esqueça de voltar no qual você mais gostou. Obrigada por comentar.

**Viola Psique Black – **Acho que não conseguiria negar Riddle também rs. Ah o Tom enfim ama, ele não poderia deixar que ela morresse, mas também isso não significa que ele virou um cara bom e vive feliz para sempre. Não, quis deixar as coisas mais complexas, os finais foram como você esperava? Não se esquece de voltar no seu favorito, ok? Obrigada por comentar sempre!

**Naninay**** - **De certa maneira deu certo para os dois em um capítulo, espero que tenha gostado da fic e não se esquece de votar, ok? Obrigada por comentar.

**Tamara CMR – **Levando em conta, ela ficou bem, os dois se amam e isso era muito provável, menos o final. Espero que você tenha gostado, não deixe de votar e obrigada por comentar.

**Hachi-chan 2 – **Eu ainda não sei se devo tomar seu comentário como uma critica ou como um elogio, mas enfim, agradeço por comentar e ser sincera. Tom ama, mas quem disse que todos que amam são pessoas boas? Sua essência continua a mesma, mas agora ele tem uma pessoa para zelar, por isso que nesses dois finais quis manter ele com a mesma personalidade. Bem, qualquer um desses finais que escolher terá bastante sangue e ação como você deseja. Mas levarei algumas sugestões suas em considerações ao escrever a próxima continuação. Desejo que tenha passado na UFRJ, também prestei Enem.

**bruna kenji**** - **Espero que me continue acompanhando na próxima continuação, Tom aprendeu a amar, eu amo essas partes românticas, espero que tenha gostado dos finais. Não deixe de votar, agradeço por comentar.

**Nayla Mony – **Pelo visto a maioria dos leitores são bem românticos, adoram um drama (abafa) rs, espero que tenha gostado dos finais e não deixe de votar. Obrigada por comentar.

**Escarlet esthier – **Não deixe de votar e dar a sua opinião sobre os finais. Obrigada por comentar.

**Imy C – **Eu nunca tinha pensado em mim como imprevisível, mas como você comentou, de repente se acendeu um luz e descobri o jeito que mais gosto de escrever. Por isso te agradeço. Nossa você adivinhou praticamente o final 2, entendeu completamente o significado do título sangue negro, é uma verdadeira maldição que em um final matou Hermione e no outro a transformou em uma pessoa completamente má. Espero que tenha gostado desses finais e depois me diz qual foi o seu predileto, não se esqueça de votar, ok? Obrigada por acompanhar esse fic, e te vejo em breve na continuação.

**Louise Bailer – **Espero que continue gostando da fic e dos finais também. Não deixe de votar no seu predileto para uma continuação. Obrigada por comentar.

.

.

Fico feliz em concluir essa fic, foi um sufoco quando fiquei sem animo e sem inspiração para escrever, pior quando vi que os leitores estavam abandonando-a. Mas agradeço principalmente aqueles que leram e nunca deixaram de comentar/favoritar, aqueles que me animaram através de seus comentários observadores, engraçados e inteligentes.

Espero voltar em breve com uma continuação, pois escrever sobre esse casal foi muito gostoso, principalmente as cenas mais quentes ;)

**Lembre-se de votar no final 1 ou 2 até o dia 01/01/2013, pois no dia 07/01/2013 estarei postando o primeiro capítulo do final ganhador.**

Na próxima continuação pretendo formar novos casais, pois todos os personagens atuais estarão presentes, se tiverem alguma dica de casais e o que querem ver na história, podem pedir, levarei suas opiniões como consideração. Mesmo sendo casais impossíveis como o nosso principal.

Assim eu me despeço de vocês esse ano, mas logo nos veremos aqui em janeiro. Desejo tudo de bom para todos.

Boas festas!


End file.
